


A Hero's Wrath

by Natalman



Category: Asura's Wrath, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot of arms will break, Alternate Origin Story, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Confident Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, I keep reading too many things I like so you get my crazy brain children, I wrote this because I keep getting ideas, Izuku has a tail because why be subtle, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, More tags to be added, Multi, U.A is a lot more than just a High School, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), Well crazier than my usual ones, Yes this is a crazy crossover, and then come back, because that's how Asura's Wrath rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalman/pseuds/Natalman
Summary: He squatted down to Izuku who was a bit scared that his dad was going to scold him or be disappointed but Asura merely ruffled his hair before speaking. “Izuku. What have I told you about bad people?”Izuku thought about it for a bit. “They hurt others for no good reason.” Izuku answered confidently. “Yeah. So. What reason did Kacchan have for hurting you?” Izuku thought about it and obviously didn’t have an answer.He wanted to say that Kacchan only wanted to fight him not hurt him, but Kacchan hadn’t stopped when Izuku told him to. He sat there in silence for a while before looking slightly despairing, tears welling in the little boys eyes. “I don’t know.”





	1. The Coming of A New Age

**Author's Note:**

> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

The Midoriya family had always been a little strange to people. If you inspected their family history and ancestry you would find strange uncertainties and weird swerves in location all over the world in them.

The current generation however lived in japan, more specifically Musutafu.

Sitting outside of a hospital waiting room was the sixteen year old first born daughter of the family: Mithra Midoriya. She had only recently returned from a spiritual trip to Europe and was only really stopping by to see the one big event aside from birthdays that had been happening recently.

She was waiting out here alone, as her mother was still in the operating room, complications had arisen. Her father was still busy with his work but they both knew him, he’d be here even if he needed to break japan itself into pieces to reach them.

Sure enough she could hear him, he was hard to miss, even if he might not look it his foot steps alone could probably be heard from outside of a building. She was surprised that he wasn’t making a mad charge through the entire hospital.

As he came around the corner she did notice that he hadn’t taken off his gear at all. “Father!” She ran up to him and hugged him. Well as well as it was possible. Despite being an adult now he still was half of a mountain. He petted her on the head, his gold covered fingers feeling as normal and warm as any other.

Asura ‘Hisashi’ Midoriya was quite intimidating to most people. He had white spiky hair, his eyes seemed to be glowing white with only small circles cluing you in that his irises were still there. His entire body seemed chiseled, both in the sense of muscles and looking strange lines across it everywhere, making him look vaguely like a statue.

His forearms were covered in a golden metal unlike any you would find anywhere else. He was currently only wearing black and red hakama pants and from the looks of it toe less golden greaves.

He paused for a while, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they returned to a normal look, though his irises were still red making him still intimidating.

“How is she?” he asked, his tone was as a deep grumbling one, she knew however he wasn’t angry or anything like that but it was in his nature to sound like he was. “There are some complications apparently, though the nurses said everything should be fine, we will need to wait.”

“Mrr..” he grumbled, he knew that being mad about this wouldn’t help anything. They sat back down.

To Mithra’s surprise her father seemed to be rather mellow, the years of heroism along side others having at least managed to achieve some calming influence on him, if not a lot.

“How has your journey been so far?” he asked eventually, taking her by surprise. “Seeing the world has been quite interesting, there is so much to see out there!” she said with shining eyes. Asura listened intently as his daughter kept talking about her experiences over the past two years.

He personally couldn’t relate much with it, he knew he wasn’t a people person and thought that being outside of his home country would at best cause him to be just irritated at everyone in whatever country he would be in.

The reason he was making an effort was because he knew this. He hated how he seemed to lack the ability to relate to people in any meaningful way. Ever since he had married his wife he felt that she deserved someone more caring than him. That he was too much of a brute for a kind woman like her.

Though of course both his wife and daughter knew this to be false, he wasn’t a bad person just really not good at getting the whole conversation bit down. His hero work hadn’t been helping with that since, incredible feats and willingness to save whoever needed help aside, he really just wasn’t good at the whole publicity thing.

So he was almost permanently stuck as the 4th ranked hero of japan. Though it was really just a publicity issue, people had seen him fight alongside the likes of ‘All Might’ and ‘Endeavor’ before and the two men admitted in interviews in the aftermath that you did not want to stand on the other end of those arms no matter how invincible you thought yourself to be.

* * *

Eventually a doctor instructed them where the rest of their family would be brought. The doctor went very timid and quiet as Asura inquired if his wife and child were fine, not because anything was wrong with either of them but because Asura’s tone combined with his massive size reminded the man just how small he was in the big scheme of things.

As Inko Midoriya came to in her hospital bed it was the dead of the night, she wasn’t surprised to find her daughter asleep in a chair and her husband sitting on the chair next to her with his eyes closed. He wasn’t asleep or even meditating, merely waiting for her to wake up.

“Asura.” she said calmly and somewhat quietly, she wasn’t surprised that he immediately sprung to life like he had waited for her voice all day, knowing him he probably had. He was at her bed side within nanoseconds. She would never stop being taken in by just how impossibly calm and tender he could be when he needed to.

“Durga, how are you feeling?” he asked, unsure if that was the right thing to ask and or say in that moment. ‘Durga’ incidentally was a nickname that Inko had earned over the years, having earned it through the sheer fact that most heroes who encountered her found out the hard way that super powers only mattered to someone who was impressed by them.

The most fitting thing to have earned her this nickname however was that she had stopped a young Asura from killing an innocent person in a rage, his power having gotten out of control at that point.   
He’d still touch the invisible mark on his cheek whenever she started giving another hero a dressing down.

“Decently. How is he?” she was of course referring to their newly born son. She recalled passing out shortly after being told that he was alive but aside from that she didn’t recall anything more until now.

“He’s fine. Alive, healthy and unmistakably ours.” Asura said smiling, a rare thing for a man who usually was either scowling or roaring at people. He had seen his son for a scant few minutes, feeling it to be wrong to do so without her around.

The reason he was ‘unmistakably’ theirs were obvious. Like his father the boy had strange golden plating on his forearms, though unlike his father he even had them on his feet and legs up to his knees.

Alongside this was also the reason for the complications, their son had inherited something from Inko’s grandfather: A monkey like tail, also plated or made out of the same golden metal his forearms and lower legs were covered in.

Inko sighed. “That is the best news I’ve heard all week.” she noticed just how tired he looked even if he would never admit it. “You really need to sleep. I don’t even want to think about how long you must have kept yourself awake for all of this.”

“Probably more than forty hours. Nothing too...” Inko’s glare silenced him, he looked almost a bit scared for a moment. His sheer rage at the thought that he would not be around for the birth of his son having been the one thing keeping him awake, Asura immediately fell asleep on the spot, his head resting on the edge of the bed near Inko’s left arm.

She sighed and almost rolled her eyes before running her hand through his hair. “Never change Asura.”

* * *

Their second child Izuku Yasha Midoriya was more than a handful from basically the second he had had learned to crawl. Unlike his sister who had inherited her mothers telekinesis and much of her personality, though also her fathers flaming temper, Izuku had inherited his fathers powers.

Unlike most people Asura and his family did not posses Quirks. Quirks were an entirely human mutation. Asura’s family and a select few other families had access to something called ‘Mantra’ a force powered by emotions.

Asura’s family specifically was aligned with ‘Wrath’, which incidentally shaped much of Asura as a person and gave him more strength the angrier he was. Izuku had not just inherited this affinity but seemed to have an even greater affinity for it.

Within the first three years Izuku had broken more objects in, as usual for young children, angry temper tantrums than most people broke their entire lives.

To Inko’s surprise and exasperation it was always Asura who was guaranteed to calm the boy back down. She found it slightly hilarious that her husband, who had failed spectacularly in relating with his own daughter for years, was having such an easy time with dealing with his sons destructive nature.

Izuku was fascinated by heroes, wanting to become like his dad ever since he could form words.

When the doctor told him that he was quirkless when he turned four he just raised an eyebrow and his father found the whole scene hilarious. Inko for her part honestly wondered if the doctor was absolutely blind or just ignorant to the fact that her son could lift the table and chair off the ground with barely any strain.

Regardless Izuku was medically declared quirkless, a small thing that would make having friends a lot harder than he would know.

* * *

Asura Midoriya stared in a slight bit of disbelieve at what he was seeing. He was used to a lot of out of place things in his life, from people who looked like they had a boombox for a head to cats that could eat car doors.

This however he wasn’t sure how to take. “Izuku….why are you all beat up?” he asked his son in as calm a fashion as he could manage. He knew how kids were these days, getting a little roughed up was normal for average kids but not for Izuku.

Izuku despite being only five could already hit wooden tables hard enough that they broke into splinters. “Kacchan wanted to fight me. I-I didn’t want to fight him dad.” Asura crooked his head to the side. “Why did you not fight him when he attacked you?” Asura’s tone was only slightly different but Inko could tell that he was livid.

Asura wasn’t livid about the fact that Izuku hadn’t fought back, that was his kids decision even if he didn’t agree. No he was livid that whatever adults had to have been present seemed to have completely ignored what was happening only a few steps away from them and let a kid do that to his boy.

Asura had fought a lot of battle in his life, he could tell that the marks all over Izuku weren’t punches or kicks, those were explosion marks.

“Y-You told me that heroes only fight bad guys. Kacchan isn’t a bad guy.” Asura paused, as did Inko who wasn’t sure how to react to that declaration. Izuku wasn’t wrong they both had taught him that.

Asura was many things, stupid wasn’t one of them. He was a simple man, he enjoyed a good fight, he enjoyed good food, loved being with his family. So his logic was going to be just as simple.

He squatted down to Izuku who was a bit scared that his dad was going to scold him or be disappointed but Asura merely ruffled his hair before speaking. “Izuku. What have I told you about bad people?”

Izuku thought about it for a bit. “They hurt others for no good reason.” Izuku answered confidently. “Yeah. So. What reason did Kacchan have for hurting you?” Izuku thought about it and obviously didn’t have an answer.

He wanted to say that Kacchan only wanted to fight him not hurt him, but Kacchan hadn’t stopped when Izuku told him to. He sat there in silence for a while before looking slightly despairing, tears welling in the little boys eyes. “I don’t know.”

Asura ruffled Izuku’s hair again. “Durga, can you please tend to him?” Asura said standing back up. “I will need to have...words with the Bakugos about this.” Inko blinked for a bit, Asura actually talking things out with people was akin to expecting a nuclear explosion to create smile faces.

“Okay, Just. Don’t do something rash okay?” Inko said slightly stumped as he left. She had the odd feeling that her stumped reaction moments would only exponentially increase the older Izuku got.

* * *

Another few years later Izuku, now eight, was training at Dagobah Beach, his dad had decided that the tranquil little location was perfect for training. That and there were enough heavy, metallic objects laying strewn about the place that Izuku could get some strength training in.

“U-umm excuse me but what are you doing?” a girls voice asked him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Izuku asked, not even looking.

“Ahm...walking on your hands? While carrying a fridge with your feet?” the voice asked confused.

“That appears to be what I’m doing.” he said bemused, still not looking at the source of the voice.

“What are you doing that for? Why not carry it with your hands?” she asked still confused.

“Well I’m bringing it over there. To the trash yard. I figured my feet needed something else to do for once.” he finally decided to look at the source of the voice and almost tipped over.

Standing there was a girl slightly older than him, with long curly blue hair, in a track suit and the most adorably confused expression he had ever seen. She looked a mouth full of food away from being a blue haired hamster.

“I would shake your hand but mine are currently occupied.” Izuku said bemused at the mental image of the girl as a hamster. “Though I can offer you a tail shake.”

She was even more confused before she noticed the strange golden monkey tail he had.  
“I’m Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you.” he said again sounding entertained more than anything else.

“Nejire Hadou, pleasant to meet you to. “she said enthusiastically shaking the monkey tail like it was a hand.

“Oi! Hadou why’d you run off like that?” a cheerful boys voice called from a bit away.

“….” Izuku could barely understand another voice also from a bit away.

“Oh. Hadou did you make a friend and not tell us?” the cheery voice said as the two people arrived.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at the boy who looked like he came from an old comic and who really needed a haircut. The quieter voice obviously belonged to the black haired boy whose hair seemed to be falling into his eyes half the time.

“We just met. Long introductions short. I’m Izuku Midoriya, I’m cleaning this beach and currently walking on my hands. I’m doing this to train. Nice to meet you.” Izuku waved his tail.

The two newcomers were about as confused by this as they physically could be.

“What a strange kid. Name’s Tamaki Amajiki by the way.” the quieter one said though was visibly trying not to smirk at the way the whole scene looked and due to him facing away Izuku could only hear half of that.

“I’m Mirio Togata, pleased to meet ya. Are you cleaning this beach by yourself? Quite a task that.”  
Izuku chuckled. “Well sort of. My dad’s here somewhere but he’s less helping clean it and more training on his own.” They could hear a vaguely angry tone in his voice. It didn’t seem to be directed at them or his dad though.

“Are you okay?” Nejire asked crooking her head to the side, was it getting warmer?

“I’m fine, just let me go drop this thing off.” Izuku said before walking off, still on his hands to bring the fridge to the trash yard nearby leaving the three of them standing slightly confused by the whole ordeal.

Within a minute he was back, standing normally this time. They only now noticed that aside from a set of white hakama pants with a green lightning like motive on the lower rims he wasn’t wearing anything.

“Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. That thing was annoying to carry like that.” They noticed how oddly inconsistently toned his body looked, almost if some kind of darker colored lines were running through it.

“Hmmm...Are you a fan of that Wrath Hero guy?” Nejire asked straight out, having gotten an interest in the boys whole appearance.

“What was his name again? Asara? Aslan? Asasasa?” Nejire kept coming up with names that were just a decent ways wrong. They heard a loud thud near a pile of cars.

“Asura. I’m a fan of his. He’s my dad.” Izuku said proudly and motioned over to the heap of cars that Asura had just dropped, they could see his eyes and the lines on his body glowing.

“He’s the best.” Izuku grinned at their stunned stares.


	2. Bursting Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three friends Izuku had met a few months prior had stared as the whole scene unfolded. “Geez they’re scary.” Tamaki was more than a little disturbed, they had only known the Midoriyas for about half a year and he already felt like they should fear for their lives. The heat the clash had created made the beach feel slightly desert like.
> 
> “They have so much energy! It’s like they can’t stop once they started a task. Like engines of POWER!” The fact that Mirio had shouted the last part didn’t surprise the other two. He had been going on and on about “POWER” in capital letters, pretty much since they had first met him and meeting the Midoriyas had only increased that tendency.
> 
> “Izuku’s eyes were all shiny for a bit. I wonder if that lets him see things better in the dark. Or maybe they just do that to look scarier?” Nejire was a little curious if anyone could learn how to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

Asura Midoriya was a lot of things, japans rank 4 hero, an incredibly competent fighter, a loving father. One thing he was certainly not however was a conventional teacher.

It was a fortunate thing that Dagobah beach still looked like half of a trash yard and was thus still avoided or people would have called the police seeing Izuku and Asura engage in what could only be described as a rapid fire punch clash.

“GRRRRR.” Izuku was getting increasingly angry, a planned reaction on Asura’s part. It wasn’t immediately obvious from their constantly clashing fists but Izuku was steadily losing ground against his dad. This was of course unsurprising, as Asura was merely seeing how Izuku had improved, had he been trying to clash him seriously Izuku would have his golden forearms broken within seconds.

Suddenly Asura pulled back and with a double spinning clothesline punctuated by a loud shout of “HUURGAHH” sent Izuku flying into the air in a high curve and turning the sandy beach, which had been thrown into waves, perfectly flat.

Izuku came crashing back down in a pile of washing machines before bursting back out of it and straight at his father again, the lines on his body glowing an intense red similar to his fathers own.  
Instead of another clash however Asura merely headbutted him straight into the sand.

“uurgghh.” Izuku shook himself a bit before sitting up. The glowing red of the lines across his body fading almost immediately. “Better. Your focus is improving.” Asura said as he sat down next to him in a lotus position.

The three friends Izuku had met a few months prior had stared as the whole scene unfolded. “Geez they’re scary.” Tamaki was more than a little disturbed, they had only known the Midoriyas for about half a year and he already felt like they should fear for their lives. The heat the clash had created made the beach feel slightly desert like.

“They have so much energy! It’s like they can’t stop once they started a task. Like engines of POWER!” The fact that Mirio had shouted the last part didn’t surprise the other two. He had been going on and on about “POWER” in capital letters, pretty much since they had first met him and meeting the Midoriyas had only increased that tendency.

“Izuku’s eyes were all shiny for a bit. I wonder if that lets him see things better in the dark. Or maybe they just do that to look scarier?” Nejire was a little curious if anyone could learn how to do that.

“Are the three of you just going to stand there or start training?” Asura grumbled in their general direction. He had offered to help train them as they wanted to be pro heroes one day and Izuku certainly could use other sparring partners. The three of them immediately went for warm up training, not wanting to anger their new teacher, something which neither Asura nor Izuku ever seemed to need to do.

Izuku meanwhile was doing hand stand push ups, mostly to slowly get rid of his excess wrath mantra. Asura had been teaching him how to adjust to his power, having more than a bit of experience what happens when you weren’t adjusted to this particular mantra or lacked the ability to contain it. Most of it involved screaming in rage and slowly burning your own existence away, not something Asura wanted his son to ever experience.

* * *

After their warm up training Asura had made each of them fight him individually to figure out the details of their quirks a bit. Unsurprisingly all three of them were completely incapable of even catching him off guard.

He had refused to look into their quirks until he had ascertained their physical skills. He had mostly done this because he believed that Mantra and Quirks were only truly worth something if you had the basics down well enough.

As such he had been training them physically for the last six months before starting their quirk training.

* * *

“Hmm. Slow but strong.” Asura said, completely neutral despite the huge spiraling golden energy wave Nejire had just punched straight into his chest. A huge part of the beach behind him was cleaved as if an ever expanding spiral had just torn through it, despite the fact that the energy had stopped.

The blue haired girl slumped down a bit, she had put every bit of energy she could put into that hit and it had taken quite a bit of her stamina to do. Her Quirk [Wave Motion] let her convert her vitality into energy but overusing it like this tired her out.

“There are a lot of ways we could improve your abilities, though a lot of them are simply stamina training and management. Your quirk uses your stamina, so the more you have the more options you have.”

The three relative newcomers were a bit taken aback since their first training session with Asura. The man rarely spoke more than a sentence and was usually a really terse talker at that.

However if Asura Midoriya knew about one subject relevant to heroes it was combat. When you spent years beating people up regardless of how much stronger than you they seemed to be you started to realize where other peoples weaknesses were rather quickly.

Nejire for her part sat into the sand exhausted next to Izuku and watched as Tamaki and Mirio got up for their test fights.  
“Is your dad always this intense? It feels like he’s mad at everyone.” Nejire pouted, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Asura merely tolerated their existence rather than liked them in any way.

“He’s always like that. Well except when mom is around. Don’t take it personally, he’s not mad at any one person. It’s a bit.” Izuku tried to wrangle with words for a second. “...more complicated than that.”

Nejire was a bit amused and taken aback. Considering that Izuku was merely eight he seemed to know and understand quite a bit more than it seemed on first glance. Granted she wondered if having someone like Asura as your dad made it necessary to be smart.

Izuku’s tone however was very similar to his dad’s in that it had the under current of barely repressed rage in it that she just couldn’t get her head around. “You do it too. You sound growly all the time.” she pouted, again looking like a hamster.

“I do?” Izuku asked confused, his golden monkey tail curling into a question mark, he had never noticed that he sounded angry. Granted most people who talked to him were his family and his mother would probably be used to someone sounding angry all the time.

“Yep. You sound all deep and grumbly all the time. It’s a little scary actually.” Nejire stopped herself, she knew she sometimes got a bit too direct with statements like that.

To her surprise Izuku merely looked slightly confused, as if the thought that he was scaring people was rather alien to him. He looked like a very shiny and kind of adorable monkey statue, the thought of that image made her giggle a little. She ruffled his hair. “You’re fine. I just noticed it, if people dislike you because of that they’re not worth your time.” she smiled.

She was used to this sort of thing herself quite a bit, people disliked her constant cheeriness and often thought she was just being an airhead or wasn’t all that smart because many things that others deemed unpleasant didn’t bother her at all.

Izuku gazed at her a little, he wouldn’t realize it but he felt almost exactly the same as his father had felt when he had first met his mother. He shook his head again a little confused by this feeling that he couldn’t place.

* * *

“Hrrmm, I suspect that you might have a bit of trouble if you’re ever caught hungry in the morning. Your quirk is incredibly situational. You also better hope that no one makes you vomit your food back up.” Tamaki’s quirk [Manifest] made it possible for him to manifest aspects of anything his body was digesting at the time.

Asura seemed completely uninterested by the giant crab claw Tamaki had turned his forearm into and was currently using to try and fruitlessly crush his neck with. He also seemed to barely register the giant chicken foot that was currently trying to push and claw at his chest.

Asura grabbed the crab claw at his neck and pried it away from himself with no amount of effort put into it at all. With an almost bored look on his face he punched the air around Tamaki’s chest height creating a small bullet made of mantra energy about the size of a fist. While Tamaki did take the hit the bulging look of his eyes as well as the stumbling back out of Asura’s reach made it obvious that the bullet hurt a lot.

Tamaki was trying his hardest to not throw up and only barely managed not to before stumbling to where Izuku and Nejire were sitting. “uugh. Kha. Kha.. that...was unnecessary....” Tamaki wheezed and grumbled almost intelligibly.

Izuku was getting slightly annoyed. “Please speak a little clearer. I can’t hear you half the time.” It really irritated Izuku to no end that Tamaki was always mumbling, at least people could understand his own grumbling muttering. He knew it wasn’t his fault this time but it felt about the right time to bring it up.

Tamaki for his part seemed to barely acknowledge what Izuku had said and just remained silent. Nejire pouted a little, both Mirio and herself had told Tamaki that he had a tendency to mumble but he never seemed to listen.

* * *

Asura raised an eyebrow, to his personal fortune he had seen just about any weird thing in the pro hero world that this was not the most embarrassing or disturbing thing he had seen. Or even anywhere close really.

To Nejire’s and Tamaki’s embarrassment however Mirio’s quirk was even more peculiar than Tamaki’s.

[Permeation] made it so that Mirio could turn intangible at will. Unfortunately this also meant that his clothes fell of off him whenever he did this with his whole body, as he had just done.  
Izuku for his part wasn’t nearly as off put by this than Nejire and Tamaki were, being raised by Asura meant you were around a half naked man basically all the time, he himself hated shirts and rarely if ever wore more than his hakama pants.

“Hmm. Your quirk will be tricky to apply but it is not impossible to use for fights. You’re invincible to physical attacks when you’re using it, so if you’re strong enough to compensate for when you are not using it you should have rather big advantages on your foes.”

Asura scratched his head. “We really need to get you some better clothes however. Going shirtless is fine but no one needs to see you naked all the time.” Asura finished as Mirio put his clothes back on, leaving the shirt off for now.

“You all have potential, you just need to apply it correctly.” Asura said calmly, he still had a grumbling tone in his voice but wasn’t particularly hostile sounding.

Asura sat back down in a lotus position with his arms crossed. “Hadou, you need endurance training, your stamina is your biggest asset and your biggest weakness. Kamajiki you need to learn what aspects you can combine together, variety is your biggest advantage. Togata...” Asura paused a bit thinking about what Togata’s training could be, before having an idea.

“..you need to think a bit more...sneaky. Your quirk is not useful in a straight forward way, it is however useful for one aspects of fights. Expectations.” Asura concluded.

Mirio and the rest weren’t entirely following. “Expectations? I’m not sure I get it.” Mirio thought of it for a while but couldn’t really see it.

Asura chuckled. “Alright. Think about that clash between me and Izuku a second. Get that image into your heads.” They all thought back to that for a bit. “Now put Togata in place of one of us and think how his quirk could change the situation.”

After a while of thinking Izuku realized what his dad had meant. “Ah. Mirio’s punches could sometimes phase through mine and hit me from somewhere I wouldn’t think about. Or he could avoid getting hit by other punches. Well...if he can only make his arms phase anyway.”

Again the three were slightly surprised how perceptive Izuku was, having underestimated just how smart he was beneath the literally anger powered exterior.

Asura laughed. “Exactly. Now that the three of you have some idea on how to improve we will start training your quirks. Izuku you will be training more of the usual.” Izuku looked slightly disappointed at that declaration but accepted it slightly begrudgingly, he wanted to learn new things too.

* * *

  
It was Izuku’s tenth birthday when it happened the first time. Unlike many other bad days, this specific day was just getting worse and worse. He had ripped about three of his green and white hakama pants in the morning for no apparent reason, so he was late for school already.

>Wrath<

It wasn’t helped that he was going to get reprimanded anyway since he straight up hated the school uniform and didn’t wear it out of spite and would continue doing so no matter how many people told him otherwise.

>>Wrath<<

Adding to that his friends were all out of town for one reason or the other, so he had very little to look forward to when he would get home from school, aside from training with his dad. Neither his sister Mithra nor his uncle Yasha, from who he got his second name, would be here for his birthday either.

>>>>Wrath<<<<

While he made it to school on time it was, of course, as always, time for the usual ridicule he faced every day. Being called a monkey, being called useless due to lacking a quirk, which thanks to Mantra not being a quirk he couldn’t really refute. Of course there was the other issue that he had forgotten that there was a test today, so he was under prepared for that too.

>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<

He could have dealt with all of that, every last bit of that. At least, if Katsuki Bakugo and his cronies didn’t exist he could have.

Katsuki had issues. More specifically issues with Izuku. Izuku didn’t understand or know why Katsuki seemed to hate him but it was a fact that he had been dealing with for as long as he knew the guy, which was basically since he could remember.

Izuku was fairly certain that Katsuki knew he had a mantra affinity and was either just trying to push his luck or genuinely thought that Izuku wouldn’t use it if he felt it necessary.

Alternatively Katsuki believed that Izuku was just bluffing about having Mantra to get out of being treated like everybody treated quirkless kids.

It was shortly before math class when it all went wrong.

“So I heard that Deku’s sister is apparently ‘traveling the world’ on some spiritual bullcrap journey.” One of the bullies crooned, obviously either believing that Izuku didn’t hear him or not caring that he did.

>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<

“Pahhaha. Like anyone believes that shit. As if anyone in Deku’s fucking family could do a damn good thing in the world. Bitch’s probably on the run or something.” another one laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<

Izuku noticed them approaching him though didn’t let them realize it. Of. Course. Of course if Katsuki was involved it would not stay at insults alone, when did it ever?

“Feh. Look at the useless monkey! Thinks he’s a fucking artist or something. What part of ‘You’ll never be a fucking hero’ do you not understand Deku?” Katsuki laughed, oblivious as pretty much all of his ‘friends’/’lackeys’ were that Izuku’s body had strange glowing lines on them and that said lines had turned darker and more intensely red over their little taunting sessions.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Before Izuku could get a usual dry response out, which he always did as a way to not start a fight, Katsuki had snatched his Notebook and with a loud boom it disintegrated. That was enough.

Izuku stood up from his chair and glared at Katsuki, his eyes ever so slightly shining like his fathers usually did when he was really, really pissed off or just using a lot of his power.

“Ohoho! What are you gonna do monkey? Think that your little light show is scary you quirkless bastard?” Katsuki snarled with bared teeth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Before much of anything could happen their teacher showed up but didn’t say or react to much of anything that was happening, apparently just waiting for the altercation to end. He sighed. “Bakugo at least don’t hospitalize someone this time. The paper work for that is always atrocious.”

The teachers of their middle school Izuku had found were about as useless as a matchstick in a volcano. Most of them seemed more occupied with just getting through the day than doing their job, merely praising the students with useful quirks and treating anyone else with utter contempt. It pissed him off, it always had but the thought of that was even more vivid than usual.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Katsuki laughed again before glaring at Izuku.  
“That’s fucking right! You’re not gonna do shit because you fucking can’t! What do you think you’re suddenly intimidating because you stood up you useless monkey fu..-”

Katsuki would have continued if Izuku’s fist hadn’t connected straight with his face. Izuku’s eyes had changed to look similar to his fathers when he was mad. Unlike his father his irises were perfectly green but looked like flat green lights. The effect managed to be incredibly unsettling.

Katsuki was hurled backwards by the sheer force of the impact, over two tables of their class mates and against the wall with the black board on it. If you learned one things from Asura Midoriya it was how to throw a punch.

**“You talk too much!”** Izuku almost roared, though the volume he was speaking at alone made everyone around him immediately shut up and seem very scared.

Izuku hadn’t intend to hurt him. No he intended to hospitalize him and see how being fixed up felt like. He grabbed one of Katsuki’s lackeys by the throat, he knew this kid, Tsubasa was it? It didn’t matter all of that was underneath an endless ocean of rage.

**“What was that about my sister?”**

“N-n-nothing. I-I s-swear I-I d-didn’t m-mean a-any o-of t-tha....” Before he could get further Izuku threw him over the next table to the side. **“I thought so. Stay down.”** Izuku snarled.

“Midoriya! I will not tolerate...” the teacher had taken notice now. Because why wouldn’t he? Izuku had just punched the lights out of his personal ‘star’ student.

**“Shut up! You didn’t give a damn for years! You can either sit put for a few more minutes or be next.”** The teacher paused, weighed his options and decided to get back to his book.

Izuku walked around his table and glared at the remaining goon. “L-Look a-about y-y-your s-s-sister m-man i-it w-was j-just a-a j-joke.”

**“Am I laughing?”** Izuku slowly advanced towards him.

“W-Well...”

**“AM. I. LAUGHING?”** Izuku got straight in his face.

“N-No. S-sir.”

Izuku glanced down, noting that the guy had actually pissed himself.

**“You will never insult my family again if you value your teeth.”** he growled before leaving the guy to deal with Katsuki.

Izuku’s footsteps were heavier than usual, his entire being felt to him as if he was either a living statue or made of magma. He wondered if his father felt like this when he was mad beyond belief at something or someone.

Katsuki for his part had managed to get back on his feet somewhat as Izuku approached, though from the look and blood on his face Izuku had broken his nose. “Grrr. You think I’m scared of you Deku?! You’re not worth shit.”

With that declaration Katsuki caused a huge explosion aimed right at Izuku, presumably setting off every bit of nitroglycerin his [Explosion] quirk could create and completely disregarding the other students or the teacher being present. There was a huge dust cloud engulfing the entire classroom and the back wall of the room was gone.

There were several cracks running up the blackboard wall and around the ground. If no one had noticed the commotion before they sure as hell did now.

“GAHHAHAHA! See if you’re still acting tough now you shi-.” Katsuki didn’t get further than that before a golden fist came out of the dust cloud and he was punched straight through the wall behind him.

* * *

“I’d say that I’m surprised but I’m not. You really just can’t raise a kid normally can you?”

“Shut up. You’re barely even around us, you don’t know what he’s dealing with all day.”

Yasha, Mithra and Asura were outside of a police station room, Izuku and Inko were currently speaking with a police officer about what had happened. It was not strictly necessary as there were enough cameras in schools these days that the whole scene had been caught on film one way or the other. Mithra sighed, of course her uncle and father were arguing.

“He raised me right and Izuku as well. Now stop it. Both of you! Izuku is having a hard enough time as is.” she growled, managing to silence both of the older men instantly. Asura sighed, he knew none of this arguing was helping.

Yasha looked sorrowful, he only wanted the best for his family and in his eyes Asura was not doing any of them any favors by raising Izuku to be like him. Yasha had black hair a rather thinner appearance over all but was equal to Asura in strength if a bit more refined in his style.

Like Asura he had access to Mantra specifically ‘Melancholy’, meaning he was literally powered by despair and sadness. While Yasha would never admit it to his face, he generally respected Asura for his convictions and genuinely believed the guy was a good father, though he also believed that Asura’s behavior and way of raising Mithra and Izuku was deeply flawed.

“Now, now let’s be fair to Izuku here, dealing with my brat of a son for years would cause anyone to snap eventually.” Mitsuki Bakugo and Masaru Bakugo had just arrived, Katsuki had been hospitalized after the whole altercation.

“Mitsuki, Masaru.” Asura said tersely. He didn’t like the Bakugos much, mostly because they had failed to reign their kids behavior in despite the many years. He was fairly certain the kid had actually become worse. Both Mithra and Yasha merely nodded as a greeting.

Yasha paused a bit, he had seen the Bakugos before but never interacted with them beyond a greeting. Though he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen Masaru more than once somewhere else. “Pardon my question but do you have a relative called Wyzen?” Yasha asked rather unprompted, causing the rest to look at him slightly confused.

Masaru paused, looking visibly uncomfortable. “Yes. I’d like to not speak of him beyond that if possible.” Yasha nodded. “Noted.”

“How is Katsuki holding up?” Mithra asked, finding it a decent enough question to ask at this point.  
Mitsuki laughed. “Oh the brat’s fine, scared as hell of Izuku, not that he’d ever admit it, but otherwise fine. Got a broken nose, some bruises and an arm in a cast but that’s about it.” She looked at Asura.

“That’s one hell of a kid you’re raising. I’m pretty sure he’s the first person who beat Katsuki in a fight.” She seemed to genuinely be glad about this.

A phone began to ring, Mithra confusedly picked up hers, she wasn’t expecting a call.

“Hello? Nejire? Oh yeah, damn I forgot. We’re all not at home at the moment because…. things happened. No, no he’s fine. Well he did get in a fight but he’s alright.” Mithra seemed a bit more serious. “Yeah I’ll call you when we’re ready. Bye.” she sighed.

“I almost forgot that we had a surprise party for Izuku planned. Well if anything it will cheer him up.” Just at that moment Izuku and Inko came out of the room they had been answering questions in.

Izuku looked incredibly devastated and confused. His eyes were still glowing in the same flat white and green as if he still was back there in the classroom. Parts of both of his forearms looked cracked and brittle, possibly from how hard he had hit Katsuki. Possibly also because he had tanked the hit for the entire classroom, as no one else than him and Katsuki was injured in the entire altercation.

When he realized that both Yasha and Mithra were present however the shine and most of the residual rage he had faded away almost instantly. Asura got out of his seat and caught Izuku before he could hit the ground, having known how this would from experience.

“He’s fine. Just tired. What he did today took a lot more energy out of him than he had. His anger was the only thing keeping him conscious.” Asura grumbled picking Izuku up.

“A-ahm. Mr. Midoriya? You would have to stay here please, there are a lot of questions that still need to be answered.” The police officer who had been speaking to Inko and Izuku a bit ago said nervously.

Asura just looked back at the officer as they all collectively walked off. “Tell it to my agency. They know where I live.”

Asura couldn’t help but feel a little proud of Izuku, he had taken his first step on a long road to mastering his power. Sure there were problems that this had created but that was a different matter entirely.

For now his boy would need some friends who would take care of him and some rest. They could deal with whatever came after that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the story universe:  
Mantra - Mantra is a kind of life energy generated by emotions. A select few families exist with an 'active' access to Mantra. Even people who are part of these families but can not call upon Mantra actively, gain passive benefits from any and all Mantra they come into contact with.
> 
> Mantra and Quirks - Mantra and Quirks are not mutually exclusive, meaning that it is possible for someone to have access to both a Mantra type and a Quirk. Though cases where this happens are exceptionally rare.
> 
> Mantra and Vague Age - Mantra being a kind of life energy has regenrative properties that makes it possible for a persons aging to stall or even halt completely as well as to allow them to regenrate limbs and survive substantial injuries. Asura, Yasha and Inko are around their early 50s yet appear physically and genetically to be around 20-30 as a result of this. It is generally accepted that it is possible for a Mantra user (both of the passive and active kind) to be functionally ageless.
> 
> Pseudo Mantra - Quirks such as Nejire Hadou's and Tamaki Kamajiki's can emulate Mantra effects despite not being of the same source. Nejire's quirk emulates the age halting effect of Mantra completely though it in itself has no connection to Mantra.
> 
> Mantra Rarity - Mantra is incredibly rare even compared to quirklessness. To this day around 20 families are recorded to have active mantra connections. Whatever this is due to luck or genetic dilution is not known. As such few scientists and doctors know of the properties of mantra or how to properly identify it.


	3. The Future Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nejire sighed almost inaudibly, she had forgotten that the U.A was a rather prestigious place. It was unlikely that they’d just let random people watch their entrance exams. She ruffled her hair in frustration, why was getting Izuku’s attention so difficult?
> 
> Mirio and Tamaki exchanged glances, they really needed to help these two out. It was getting to the point that they feared that if this kept going their whole groups friendship would be endangered.  
That aside the emotional baggage would just distract Nejire from preparing for the entrance exam and make things difficult for Izuku down the line.
> 
> The problem with that was, they had no idea how to help. Any excuse they could come up with to leave the two alone wouldn’t work. Fortunately this troubling situation would be taken off their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I will keep working on this, though due to work etc.  
My production may slow down. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you next time.
> 
> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

A year rolled through the land, then a second one. Asura was pleased with the four hero hopefuls progress, even if Mirio’s quirk was still probably the most difficult to apply quirk he had seen in a long time.

To his personal surprise and endless joy Izuku seemed to slightly gain the ability to relate with people more than he himself could. It was difficult for Wrath Mantra users to adjust to the way normal thinking worked. It was in the nature of the beast so to speak.

Wrath and Anger by extension were the kind of emotions that encompassed and overpowered everything else, sometimes even blinding the person in question to their own mortality and fragility. Asura had enough experience with this issue that he had eventually learned to keep his anger squarely aimed at whatever was currently his target and not everything else.

Teaching this to Izuku had fortunately not been too difficult, however the actual execution had taken him a while to get down. Over the past half year however he seemed to have anchored himself enough that it stopped being an actual hazard to people.

* * *

To Izuku’s amusement Katsuki seemed to have realized that angering the guy who routinely did handstands, bench pressed tables or bookcases for fun and wrote with his golden monkey tail when he was bored with a school subject wasn’t the smartest idea. As such he had taken the ‘live and let live’ approach of just not bothering Izuku ever since his hospital stay.

It certainly had helped that thanks to a growth spurt and his brutal training regiment, courtesy of his father obviously, Izuku looked a great deal more intimidating than he used to, being a smidgen taller than Katsuki himself was and far better toned.

What also started being apparent, now that the teachers were actually paying attention to other students, after Inko, Mithra and Yasha brought the valid question how Katsuki’s previous bullying escapades could be ignored but Izuku’s response to one for some reason could not, that Izuku’s academic knowledge was nothing to sneeze at either.

It wasn’t that he was bad in school before this. The teacher just didn’t care enough to actually encourage him to be confident about it. So he never put much effort into appearing smart. Granted he still didn’t now, it wasn’t something he cared much about but he certainly wasn’t going to hide his knowledge.

* * *

The four friends were at the shores of the now completely cleaned dagobah beach. Today was their ‘day off’ of training this month. Not that it stopped Izuku from walking on his hands anyway, he had gotten to enjoy doing so a lot over the years, he wasn’t going to quit that habit. It kept him occupied.

“Man hard to imagine that we’re only half a year away from our U.A Entrance Exam now. Feels like it was just yesterday when we started this whole journey.” Mirio said yawning, seemingly oddly nostalgic.

“Does it? It fells like a really long time to me. Though I guess we’re still right at the start of everything right?” Nejire was as energetic as ever, an ever so slight floating spring in her step. She had recently gotten a bit better at preserving her energy but for her, life was just a bit more fun when you weren’t tied to the ground.

“It’s been too long if you ask me. Master Asura really needs to calm down, we’re not off to get ourselves killed.” Tamaki said slightly annoyed. He had finally shook off his mumbling habit. He was still snarky and turned away but at least everyone understood what he was saying now.

Izuku chuckled. “You just don’t like it that he keeps punching you in the stomach.” Nejire giggled at that. Izuku wasn’t entirely wrong Asura’s main method of trying to improve Tamaki’s ‘weak spot’ of his stomach was by punching him in the stomach to effectively increase his resistance through trauma.

“Well he does regularly throw you into walls or the sea. I recall you spitting out a live fish last time.” Mirio laughed. Izuku would have shrugged if he wasn’t on his hands. “In his defense I did need that bath anyway.” They laughed as Izuku jumped from his hand back on his feet and milled his arms for a second.

“Sooo Izuku. Are you going to watch the entrance exam this year since we’re in it?” Nejire asked eventually, in a tone that Mirio and Tamaki knew all too well. Ever since they had all met it was obvious to them that Nejire was smitten with Izuku, even if she would never say it straight out.

Inko and Mithra had given her the advice to not be subtle about it if she wanted something from him.

Inko for her part knew how it was being on the outside of it. Asura’s old teacher had instructed her to just declare to Asura that they were dating and a couple as if to Asura the concept of being in love was alien. Which wasn’t entirely inaccurate.

Mithra for her part knew she had inherited her fathers denseness in regards to love because her girlfriend Ryuko had to literally be shoved onto her on the couch by her mother for her to finally get the hint. In hindsight she was incredibly embarrassed by the whole thing, she was supposed to be smarter than that.

Izuku was, of course, oblivious to Nejire’s hints but due to Nejire also being a teenager and too nervous to ask something like this straight to his face, being obvious on her end was difficult if not out of the question.

“I don’t think it’s actually possible to watch it as a spectator. Though I guess I could pick you all up at the gate afterwards. Might have to ask uncle Yasha if he can give us a ride.” Izuku said, his golden monkey tail curling into a question mark shape.

Nejire sighed almost inaudibly, she had forgotten that the U.A was a rather prestigious place. It was unlikely that they’d just let random people watch their entrance exams. She ruffled her hair in frustration, why was getting Izuku’s attention so difficult?

Mirio and Tamaki exchanged glances, they really needed to help these two out. It was getting to the point that they feared that if this kept going their whole groups friendship would be endangered.  
That aside the emotional baggage would just distract Nejire from preparing for the entrance exam and make things difficult for Izuku down the line.

The problem with that was, they had no idea how to help. Any excuse they could come up with to leave the two alone wouldn’t work. Fortunately this troubling situation would be taken off their hands.

* * *

“Hey isn’t that your uncle Yasha?” Tamaki suddenly asked pointing off into the distance. Sure enough, there he was, in his refined training clothes, standing a bit further down the beach. Despite playing himself up as a bit more ‘higher class’ and a ‘world traveler’ compared to Asura, the two of them shared the warrior lifestyle and thus both tended to wear training clothes instead of ever wearing anything different.

To Izuku’s surprise Yasha wasn’t alone on the beach. A young lady, with short red hair who looked to be about in her early twenties was talking with him. Izuku recognized her face from somewhere but he couldn’t place it right this second.

“Hmm? Oh it’s you. Didn’t figure you kids would be out here.” Yasha said as they approached, noting to his personal annoyance that Izuku was just wearing his usual attire of hakama pants. That brother in law of his just couldn’t be bothered to teach his kids etiquette could he?

“Why wouldn’t we be out here? We’ve been cleaning this beach for the past couple of years and train out here. If anything I didn’t expect you to be here.” Izuku said slightly indignant with a raised eyebrow. Yasha had only moved back to japan in the last year and a half, with Mithra being a few months earlier so neither of them was that familiar with their routines since Asura rarely spoke of these things.

“You cleaned this whole beach?” the young woman asked, looking impressed and kind of thankful, she loved this place and it had saddened her how it had turned out over the years. Izuku recognized her now. “Hold up. You’re Mandalay! One of the cat heroes of the ‘Wild, Wild Pussycats’.” With that Izuku started rambling things off about said hero group at high speed.

Tamaki sighed exasperatedly. “Oh boy here he goes again. Could somebody please stop him before he chews everyone’s ears off?” when Izuku got in the swing with gushing about heroes he just wouldn’t stop.

Mirio did the honors of hitting Izuku in the back of the head with the side of his hand. “Gah.” Izuku scratched his head. “You were rambling again Izu-kun.” Mirio said equally annoyed, it was neat that Izuku knew so much about heroes but his rambling got out of hand fast.

Izuku just scratched the back of his head. “Sorry. Sorry. So..” Nejire put her hand over his mouth to make him stop apologizing.

Both Yasha and ‘Mandalay’ could only watch this whole scene unfold slightly confused. “Well at least he inherited one thing from my sister...”

“So what are you two doing out here? Are you on a date?” Nejire asked straight forward, unintentionally channeling her own grievance with her situation into the question.

Yasha sighed. “Yes. That was the idea but knowing the four of you that plan is out of the window for at least an hour.” ‘Mandalay’ or lesser known by her real name Shino Sosaki couldn’t help but giggle slightly amused. Yasha certainly hadn’t exaggerated when he called his family and associates ‘full of eccentrics and fighters’.

“Alright we might as well keep going anyway. We were heading to some new street food stands around thirty minutes walk from here on the edge of town.” Shino said smiling. Yasha dreaded this, as knowing at least the eating habits of Izuku his wallet would be a lot lighter than he liked it.

A few introductions later and the group went on their way.

Shino noticed that Mirio and Tamaki were trying to get her and Yasha’s attention, she had a decent guess as to why. Whenever Nejire tried to get some kind of more personal reaction out of Izuku the entire conversation seemed to drop within a sentence or two.

Shino had an idea of what was going on but needed details in order to help Nejire get whatever she wanted to actually ask Izuku out of her mouth. Making a quiet and very subtle effort to get everyone with exception for the two of them to slow down their speed, with a finger put on Yasha’s mouth so he wouldn’t ruin it by asking what they were doing.

They gave the two of them a decent enough head start that they could talk about something without it being immediately obvious what the topic was. “So I take it your friends have a problem getting their feelings across which is why you are trying to get us to help you out?” Shino asked, having seen this kind of a scenario play out more than she would like to admit.

Being around Pro Heroes meant she was always surrounded by people who for the live of them could not open their mouths and get emotional questions out. It annoyed her to no end, they could risk their lives daily but not say a few words? That just felt almost too ‘high school drama’ for her.

“Yes. Nejire-chan is too shy to ask him out and Izu-kun is...” Tamaki started “Denser than a steel block?” Yasha finished for him. “...yeah basically.” Tamaki half mumbled.

“Hmm… I take it they both plan to become heroes right?” Shino asked. “Yeah..but how’s that gonna help?” Shino got a cat smile on her face. She had an idea, it was manipulative and a bit rude but it was going to work.

_“Let that be my worry.”_ They heard Shino’s voice in their heads. _“Don’t let on that you’re hearing me right now. It’s my quirk. No, if you’re thinking back at me I can’t hear you. You’ll hear the same things she’ll hear. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”_ Shino’s voice said in their heads bemused.

“Hey are you guys gonna catch up or something?” Izuku asked confused as they were getting further away from them, oblivious to the entire exchange and oncoming plan.

“Yeah. Yeah. Stop fussing, not everyone’s your father you know. Some people like the scenery.” Yasha snarked. Izuku and Nejire paused for a moment before shrugging and continuing to walk.

* * *

_“Come on! Why is this so hard?! You’ve trained with him to exhaustion for the past like what? Four years? Five? How is asking him out the scariest thing you’ve done with him?”_ Nejire scolded herself.

Izuku for his part did not notice her inner struggle or the strange faces she was pulling for the past few minutes trying to get her mind into order.

  
_“What am I rushing for anyway? Haaaaa. It’s probably not that big of a deal if I don’t ask him out today. I can wait for a better chance.”_ she eventually decided once again letting out an almost inaudible sigh.

While Shino couldn’t see the faces Nejire was pulling she could tell what was going on in her head. _“Show time boys.”_ she beamed to the rest before ‘clearing’ her mental throat.

_“The question you should be asking yourself is: What if someone else gets the idea to ask him out first?”_ Nejire stood still for a second, she could have sworn to have just heard a second voice that sounded like a more seductive version of herself in her head.

Yasha having heard this in his head as well glanced at Shino with an ‘Are you really doing this to the poor girl right now?’ kind of look. Shino just made a face that said ‘trust me on this’.

_“I mean you’re both going to the U.A soon. He’s super strong, has a strong sense of what’s wrong and what’s right too. Not to mention he goes shirtless everywhere. Are you really gonna risk that no one else is gonna get cute ideas with him? Even if you’ve known him for years longer than they have?”_ Nejire frowned.

_“Izu-kun isn’t like that.”_ she scolded ‘herself’. The others were getting a little nervous that this wouldn’t go anywhere. Shino just smiled, all it would take was one last little push.

_“Just ask him. Come on you know you can do it.”_ Nejire stopped for a second and shook her head. “Nejire-chan? Is everything alright? You’ve been a bit odd today.” Izuku asked looking slightly worried at her.

Before she could say anything Shino made one last sentence in a faux sing-song to her that made up her mind.

_“~He wouldn’t say noooo~”_

Nejire froze again. Izuku just blinked for a bit. “Uuuh. Are you alr..?”

“Willgooutwithme?” she simultaneously managed to stammer and say so fast that he only understood it because she was literally a step away from him.

To her and everyone’s surprise he turned beet red and with the kind of expression of ‘oh god why would anyone say that to me’ on his face that only a teenager could have. He started twiddling his fingers in an embarrassed fashion.

“A-A-Are you s-sure you w-wanted to a-ask m-me that?” The odd tone in Izuku’s voice and the emphasis on ‘me’ made it clear to her that he feared that she was just making fun of him or trying to tease him.

With that came the realization that Izuku was very much not his dad. His father would have probably responded with a confused ‘huh’ or not have even reacted before saying ‘yes’. Izuku was acutely aware of his own emotions towards Nejire and just didn’t think he was anyone she would think of dating.

Her heart and mind were racing. What was a good response to that?!  
Then, like a broken TV everything for her went a little static-y.  
She had an idea, it was dumb, it was impulsive and had only the slimmest chance of actually achieving what she wanted.

“Yes.” she said with a sudden calm and before he or anyone else could do anything she kissed him right on the lips. She put her hands around his neck, which thanks to his recent growth spurt was only slightly lower than her own.

To say that Izuku was surprised and confused at this whole situation was the understatement of the millennium. Nevertheless he eventually, with the reluctance only someone related to Asura could, eased into it and put his hands on her waist ever so gently.

Shino gave Yasha a hit in the side with her elbow when she realized he was pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously he was already dreading a repeat from his brother in laws ‘exploits’ with his sister.

Off somewhere in Musutafu while fighting a group of Buddha themed villains Asura had a sneeze attack.

Though as he would much, much, much later learn to his frustration Yasha would have to put the blame for most ‘exploits’ squarely in Nejire’s corner.

After their kiss finally ended, the rest had been unsure if both of them intended to become statues or if Izuku noticed the small bird sitting on his head, the two of them blushed and gazed at each other before breaking into giggles. Apparently the absurdity of the whole situation had finally gotten to them.

“Oh! You have a bird in your hair.” Nejire said, before picking the little bird that had apparently thought about nesting on Izuku’s head out of his hair and letting it fly off. Izuku just shook his head before checking if he had any leaves or twigs on his head.

With that and with barely a reaction, a blushing look at them aside, to the rest the two of them kept walking hand in hand. The comical sweat drop from the confused rest was only stopped by Yasha.

“I would say that this is the weirdest relationship start I have seen but considering that Asura’s reaction to Inko declaring that they’re a couple was throwing her over his shoulder and disappearing into a mountain range to show her a nice view he had never shared with anyone I can say it isn’t.”

Shino couldn’t help but giggle at that mental image. Mirio meanwhile couldn’t help but find it all hilarious, mostly because he didn’t expect their friends to treat the whole thing as a ‘well that just happened’ situation.

“This had absolutely no business working out the way it did.” Tamaki said more than a slightly confused how this whole scene had played out. Eventually he just shrugged, there certainly were worse outcomes to that whole scenario.

* * *

+Meanwhile in Asura’s Office+

Asura’s ‘Agency’ was less of an office building than a building sized dojo that happened to have a few rooms that vaguely looked like offices, at least if you squinted.

Every floor was reinforced to the point of absurdity, if you tried to break in our out of this place you would probably order several trucks full with TNT to just get through one door. The exterior was designed to look like a massive temple as well which clashed rather strangely with the rest of the city surroundings. Apparently Asura owned a huge piece of the land surrounding it as well as the next few buildings were several kilometers away.

“Man, I knew he was always one for ‘overkill’ but this place exceeds even my expectations for that.” Toshinori Yagi aka ‘All Might’ said more than a little off put by the place. He had know Asura Midoriya and part of his family for years.

Asura for his part seemed to not be too keen on ‘All Might’, finding his whole ‘I am here’ spiel annoying.

Several young heroes-in-training and sidekicks were apparently busy sparring, though calling what they were doing ‘war games’ was more accurate.

“I can vouch for Asura’s integrity if it helps, he’s one of the few people I have never seen lie about anything. If anyone is willing to keep your secret or help it would be him.” Naomasa Tsukauchi had been one of ‘All Might’s trusted allies for years, he had set up this whole meeting to help out with his situation.

“Octavo! Get your head in the fight! The next time I catch you slacking off you’ll be doing push ups until I tell you to stop.” they heard Asura not so much yell as say loud enough for everyone present to hear.

“Asura. It has been a long time.” Naomasa said calmly as they approached.

“Detective Naomasa. If it were me it would have been longer.” Asura said with the usual grumble in his voice.

“You must be Yagi. Tsukauchi told me you’re ‘All Might’s secretary.” to Yagi’s surprise Asura didn’t seem to be one for handshakes or normal greetings.

“Yes. ‘All Might’ sent me along as...I suppose you could call me a ‘Vanguard’?” Asura just raised an eyebrow.

“I will never understand that man.” Asura said finally shaking his head. “Come on. Let us head somewhere with less ears around. The rest of you keep training. If I catch anyone taking a break when I’m back you all are running around this building until sundown.” Asura finished loudly enough for the rest to hear who continued their training with a groan.

* * *

They headed up the elevator to the top most floor. “You certainly haven’t let anyone slack off since I’ve last seen you.” Tsukauchi couldn’t help but laugh. “Hmph. You should see the new U.A hopefuls I’m training. When they are heroes themselves the current group down there will be shaking.” Asura said calmly, though Tsukauchi could here a hint of pride in his tone.

“Your son is training for the U.A as well I take it?” Yagi inquired.

“Of course though he’s still a while from going there. I have no doubt however that he will become a master at that school.”

The top floor looked like an old time Japanese home, from lacking chairs to a small knee height table. There were however several artificial water falls in the walls as well as some small sparkling lights everywhere.

It gave the overall feeling of a small forest with lakes surrounding it. Noticeable was that on one of the walls was a single diploma of a hero school. Despite Yagi’s expectation it wasn’t a U.A diploma but of one rather small school that had been known for mostly creating students that even after passing would barely be part of the hero community.

“They still try to make it seem as if I was their most precious achievement. Keep trying to advertise that I used to be there. Think there’s still a statue of me on the school grounds, never gave them permission for it though.” Asura laughed halfheartedly. “All I remember of that place was having my fingers broken for the smallest infractions. That and beating up every student that thought they could abuse the weaker ones. I hear they’ve improved in the passing decades.”

Tsukauchi couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit, he knew of the school in question and the name Asura Midoriya still made many teachers shiver at the thought that he’d ever come back to visit.

“Take a seat.” Asura said calmly sitting at the center table, though they took their shoes off as per custom.

Asura took a deep breath. “So. All Might. How can I aid?” he said calmly looking right at Yagi with a knowing look in his eyes.

Toshinori for his part froze for a bit before trying and failing to make it seem that he wasn’t recognized.

“H….How did you figure that out?” Toshinori eventually decided that lying would only make Asura angry. He remembered how the man was when he was angry and he did not want that.

“I did not. Thank you for confirming my suspicion.” Asura said with the kind of ‘gotcha’ grin on his face that Toshinori would have never expected him to have.

Toshinori sighed. “Well. It’s a long story. I am looking for a successor and knowing your training regiments and the success of your students so far I was hoping that you may have one among them that would be suitable for my power.”

Asura paused. “I suspect your quirk is not quite what it may seem on the outset? Because I recall that most quirks require a ‘genetic heir’ so to speak.”

Toshinori just looked at him with his sunken in eyes. “As I said, it is a long story.”

Asura stood up and picked up something from a nearby shelf. Sitting back down with three sake cups and what seemed to be a quite strong and old looking sake.

“Then let us hear it. If you are asking for my aid to create a ‘Symbol of Peace’ I want to know what brings this decision to me.” Asura concluded calmly.

The other two sighed, it would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 notes:  
This is what I call my 'speed up' chapter.  
I admit to being horrible at romance in any kind but can't stop myself from including it in my stories as a main thing.
> 
> Notes on the Universe the story takes place in:  
Mantra Families - While there are 20 recorded families with active Mantra access world wide, around 8 live in japan and the rest have not been tracked nearly as well. It is generally accepted however that the major players on the world stage have at least one Mantra Family backing them in some way.  
Asura's Aprenticees - Despite his asocial behavior Asura has taken in countless Heroes and Heroes in Training over the decades. At least 5% of the current hero generation either knows of his training regiments or has been part of them in one way or the other.  
Mithra and Yasha - Both Mithra and Yasha have travelled the world for several years. Yasha specifically went on a world tour to help out whereever he could where as Mithra's journey was spiritual in nature.  
Mithra's quirk - Mithra inherited a quirk based on Inko's telekinesis, however her's alters the gravity of objects and people. Her quirk [Gravitron] lets her change the direction and intensity of the gravity affecting up to 8 objects or individuals. Notable is that currently this number is restricted to 6 as she, on Asura's request, increased Asura's personal gravity by 500x earth gravity. Surprisingly this seems to not affect him in the slightest.  
Asura and the Hero Community - Asura has a dim view of the Hero Community as a whole, finding the current generation inadequate and complacent. Despite earning a lot of money himself most of his income is distributed across countless charities and disaster relief efforts instead of being used for personal gain.  
Asura and the top three heroes - Asura dislikes the three heroes above him in the rankings for various reasons. He dislikes Hawks due to his flippant behavior towards his job, but respects the youth for his genuine care towards people. 'All Might' irritates him due to appearing 'fake' to him in recent years, though he admired him like many other heroes. Asura. Hates. Endeavor. Being a family man, altough an inept one, Asura absolutely despises Endeavor and has clashed with the man several times over the years. It appears that his rage has had its effects on Endeavor as a person, though to what extended we will find out later.


	4. First Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had changed, where was this immense wrath coming from? As he thought of this he felt it. Out several miles from where he was sitting a huge rumbling emanated from beneath the waters. 
> 
> He paused a huge wave of water came towards the coastline and towards him by extension. “Hmph.” With a single water like motion he pulled his Katana out of its sheath, slashing at the air in front of him. 
> 
> The enormous tidal wave that had been heading towards Japans coast was cleaved horizontally about two thirds of its several building high rise. The wave with a huge noise like an explosion stopped dead in its tracks and subsided before it could do any harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

The day of the U.A Entrance Exam for Nejire, Tamaki and Mirio rolled around. Izuku of course had to stay out of it but he really didn’t care. Well he did care, he wanted to see his best friends and his girlfriend kick everyone’s ass but that was semantics.

He waited near the outer perimeter of the U.A grounds, scouting out the cafes and restaurants. To his surprise the security in place around the U.A grounds was rather lacking from what he expected. Anyone with a strength enhancing quirk could either jump over the fence or bend the bars. Sure there were cameras but really by the time someone caught an intruder and called security they were already past the barrier.

The distance to anything worthwhile was certainly greater than a few meters it still was small enough that someone could easily sneak in and steal something of value. He honestly wondered why there were no guards posted, this was the best hero high school in the entirety of japan after all.

His eyes darted around every couple of minutes, with that thought in his head he could not help but wonder if someone was watching the proceedings from far away. After all there were a lot of potential heroes around the area so the idea of kidnapping one was not far off.

Then he noticed him. Sitting on the opposing side of the same cafe was a man in a perfectly white business suit. At first Izuku thought he looked rather average but then he noticed the golden clawed gloves he was wearing, as well as the strange white lines along his tanned skin.

The man seemed to not notice him, being too occupied with his newspaper to notice him.  
Something about him felt strangely familiar to Izuku but he could not place where he had seen him.

* * *

The written portion of the U.A Entrance Exam had been probably the more challenging part the three U.A hopefuls had faced rather than as expected by the staff, the physical portion.

The staff watched impressed as the protegees of the 4th ranked hero just plowed through everything making even groups of the mechanical villains used in their test seem like paper, while making quite an effort of keeping the rest of the applicants of this year safe.

“You certainly were not exaggerating about their training efforts.” Principal Nezu said before taking a sip from his coffee.

Asura glared at the mouse-hamster-bear-yes? Principal of the U.A Academy. “I am a lot of things. A liar is not one of them.” his deep grumbling tone indicated to Nezu that insinuating that Asura Midoriya was a liar in any way was a bad idea.

Asura was mostly here by his own ‘request’, though ‘request’ was the wrong word ‘demand’ was more accurate. Nezu didn’t mind, letting him watch was good for publicity if anything.

“Personally speaking I expected no less from them. You have a reputation of nurturing many powerful and honest heroes, though most of them lack high ranks I may add, in current memory. However knowing your proficiency with the press I suspect that popularity means little to you...”  
the strange principal started rambling on.

* * *

As the three minute countdown mark of the Entrance Exam was eventually reached a loud siren drowned out all noise as giant ‘arena trap’ bots appeared in several spots throughout the exam area. These mechanical behemoths looked like Gun-headed T-Rexes with treads for legs. In recent years they had been adjusted and had several golden, rune covered rims at several spots.

These robots were far larger than the ones the participants had been facing throughout the exam so far.

Three of these giants were bearing down on the three protegees. Each and every one of them got a strange smirk on their face, like their master they could find some glee in a good fight.

They all remembered a phrase that their best friend and in Nejire’s case, boyfriend, had brought out in face of insurmountable odds.

* * *

**+A year ago: Dagobah Beach+**

The three friends were once again watching a clashing of fists between Asura and Izuku. It had to be thousandth time by now, yet it always felt intense and inspiring to them.

Because they knew that Izuku never surrendered and his father always pushed him further no matter how much he pretended to hold back. Today was different however, it seemed that Asura was more bent on making Izuku give up than teaching him perseverance.

With crunching sounds that made them all, especially Nejire concerned for Izuku’s well being his golden forearms shattered like stone.

Asura stared. His eyes and the lines on his body glowing intensely. They could see phantoms of four additional arms appearing as faint outlines above and below his normal arms.  
The same arms materialized seconds later, Asura had never displayed this ability to them because he usually reserved such things for actual villains but he had a point to make.

“Khe...” Izuku stood there, for a moment, before gathering all of his rage.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

With a glare intense enough to match his dad Izuku managed to regenerate his arms, creating two additional set of golden arm above and below his natural ones and roared a phrase at his father that they would remember and would use for situations like these themselves for years to come.

* * *

**+Across Time+**  
**COME ON! I’M RIGHT HERE!**  
**+Across Space+**

* * *

The sheer volume of their words alone attracted the three behemoths to each of them, not that it would save them.

“I only need one good hit.” Nejire remembered the first realization about her quirk, she didn’t need to be fast, a single, powerful hit was all she needed bring a titan like this to a fall. As her fist connected with the robots inner arm, the golden spiral of energy her quirk generated rapidly expanded, reaching up the metal monstrosities arm and reaching its head before it all exploded.

She blinked before creaking her neck to left and right. “Woooh! That was fun, short but fun!” she said entertained, floating slightly above the ground as the other applicants stared at her as if they had seen the last demon on earth.

* * *

Tamaki glared at the huge robot. “Variety is the spice of my power right?” He turned his arms into giant tentacles with varying claws at their ends that ripped apart the giant robot with barely any effort. It’s pieces exploded individually.

“Sure he never said it that way but whatever, the thought counts.” Tamaki said to no one in particular as he turned to a piece of debris to address, as the rest of the applicants wondered who this freakishly powerful weirdo was.

* * *

Mirio merely stared at the robot. “Hahah! Guess I gotta think...” the huge robot swung at him and in a hit that should have cleaved his upper half off merely passed straight through him and only took his shirt with it. “...sneakier.”

The robots arm suddenly flopped down as Mirio had managed to dislocated some wires just enough to disable the arm. Mirio took the opportunity to run up the giant robots other arm and as it attempted to fire an energy beam at him he disappeared through the arm as the beam hit the robots shoulder.

Mirio pushed himself of off the falling arm. “Even someone like me...” he phased through the robots head, pulling it’s main control unit out causing it to shut down. “...can be strong. Never underestimate anyone, you might miss people with more POWEEERR than you.” he finished his sentence as he landed.

“...please put your pants back on.” someone in the crowd of others who were shielding their eyes said.

* * *

Something was wrong, Izuku felt it in his skin, something that affected everything and everyone around him was deeply wrong. It felt as if the very ground his feet were on was angry. When you were constantly engulfed in rage you could eventually feel when it was present and what was emanating it. Right now it was everywhere.“Izuku?” Yasha’s voice cut his thoughts off.

Izuku shook his head, trying to shake the feeling off. “Are you alright kid? You seemed pretty out of it for a bit there, you’re usually not nearly this agitated.”

Izuku just blinked at him as he sat down on the chair next to him. “You don’t feel it?” Izuku asked slightly confused. Before Yasha could ask what he was talking about an incredibly intense rumbling was audible from everywhere near the U.A Campus site and everything started shaking, it felt less like an earthquake or a large impact and more like something huge was stirring in its sleep.

People were looking around, confused and wondering what was causing this but finding nothing.  
Then it stopped. Like nothing had happened, the rumbling and shaking stopped completely.

“What. Was that?” asked someone sitting at the same cafe as them. No one could answer that question.  
Izuku looked around even more confused, the anger he had felt from the surroundings had vanished as fast as it had appeared.

“Something’s wrong. Why did the whole world feel mad?...Why did everything feel as if it was on fire...” Izuku asked to no one in particular. He felt as if all of this was familiar but he had no idea where it all came from. He wouldn’t find out why for a few more years.

* * *

**+Somewhere, on a set of large stone spikes at the edge of the Japanese coastline+**

A large man with white wild hair and a short but equally wild white beard stirred from his meditation. On his back was a Katana, sheathed in a golden casing. He was, similar to many warriors of his creed only clad in Hakama pants, though he personally only did so because why hide what you have trained your entire life to achieve? Augus had been sitting here alone, meditating for days, if not weeks without end. He had felt the incoming storm.

Something had changed, where was this immense wrath coming from? As he thought of this he felt it. Out several miles from where he was sitting a huge rumbling emanated from beneath the waters.

He paused a huge wave of water came towards the coastline and towards him by extension. “Hmph.” With a single water like motion he pulled his Katana out of its sheath, slashing at the air in front of him.

The enormous tidal wave that had been heading towards Japans coast was cleaved horizontally about two thirds of its several building high rise. The wave with a huge noise like an explosion stopped dead in its tracks and subsided before it could do any harm.

Augus however was still excited, he had felt it there, deep beneath the waves. He was well acquainted with the old legends. While the writings from those days were long washed away by time itself, the names of their old enemies still existed to this day, they were rarely spoken off but they were still there.

However these days things were far, far different from back in ancient times. The world functioned a lot differently back then than it did now.

As he leaped from the stone spike he had been meditating on back towards japan, he couldn’t help but laugh like a maniac. He was looking forward to it all.

Meeting his old friends, seeing how they had improved, how much stronger they had gotten and beating them all into the ground as he always did. Drinking the finest of wines he could find and most importantly finding himself some nice ladies. Oh it would be a glorious time, well for him anyway, if the others were having a good time was entirely secondary to him.

Beneath the waves, far, far beneath the visible surface of the water the ground had cracked in a near perfect zigzag, the rocks of the ocean floor looking like a row of teeth, a strange deep rumbling sound emanating from the crack, a sleepy roar, as if something gigantic had started to stir from a near eternal sleep.

* * *

**+A few days later+**

To Izuku’s confusion Asura hadn’t noticed what had happened around the U.A Campus during the Entrance Exam. Nor did most of the people at the exam or the U.A for that matter, it wasn’t until a few days later that the news would shed some, if at the time entirely useless, light on the situation, revealing that a huge earthquake had rocked the Japanese coastline, with a strange individual somehow stopping the resulting tidal wave with what seemed to be only a sword.

All of that strangeness however took a backseat when Nejire’s, Mirio’s and Tamaki’s test results came back, the three of them had decided to visit Izuku at home to tell him the good news. When Izuku opened the door to their house he experienced a first: A tackle hug so utterly mighty that it flung him straight of off his feet.

Pretty much everyone present, which included most of the Midoriya’s as well as Yasha and Shino, couldn’t help but blink slightly amused as a bundle, colored in a mishmash of greens, blues and gold, emitting adorably nervous noises slowly slid to the back wall of the entrance. Apparently Nejire already thought that five days away from her boyfriend were way too much time for her.

The only one absent was Inko who was currently out of the house taking care of things for some friends of hers.

Shino could barely keep herself from toppling over laughing and wondered if she should offer the young blue haired girl a spot on her team but figured that she’d probably not like the costume requirements.

“I take it this translates to ‘We all passed the exam’?” Yasha asked raising an eyebrow at the little scene that was playing out. If the males of the Midoriya family had one thing in common, with Izuku as the sole exception, it was that they had a very limited understanding about romance in general.

“Yeah basically.” Tamaki said in the most anticlimactic tone possible, spoiling what little surprise was to be had.

“The rankings were pretty interesting to hear, we somehow did not manage to be the top three in the entrance exam. I guess our written portions were insufficient for them.” Mirio said as he and Tamaki stepped through the doorway and past the still snuggled couple who seemed to not be in any hurry to get up. Well Nejire wasn’t, from the incoherent noises Izuku was making he could have imagined less odd positions to be in right now.

“...Are we just going to leave them there?” Yasha asked as the rest seemingly decided to do just that.

“If you want to try and pry the girl of off him you are welcome to do so, we will not pay your hospital stay.” Asura said with his usual grumble. Izuku for his part had eventually sighed and just let it happen, it didn’t matter that he was more than capable of carrying her despite being shorter and two years younger, if his girlfriend wanted to stay on the floor with him because she wanted to snuggle then he would not deny her.

“I certainly hope none of you intend to slack off in the future, it will only get harder from here.” Yasha said in a semi stern tone, he knew it was not necessary to say that but felt it needed to be said anyway.

“Do we look like we’d spend years training for this only to quit right after starting or something?” Tamaki asked slightly incredulous with a raised eyebrow.

“You would not be the first, though most quit more because the danger involved in the business tends to extend to family members.” Shino said truthfully, she had seen it happen plenty of times over the years.

“Though I suppose with someone like Asura as a close family friend no one would be suicidal enough to try it. He has a reputation to uphold after all.” she laughed slightly at Asura’s raised eyebrow.

“She’s not wrong you know. I remember that Yakuza cell trying to hold mom hostage when I was twelve.” Mithra couldn’t help but snicker a little. “When they realized whose wife they kidnapped they gave themselves up in single file and as far as I know have been doing community service ever since. Apparently you scare people so hard that they’d rather just quit crime than fight you dad.”

Asura just smirked, a rarity for him. “A shame too, some of them would have been good enough fighters to become heroes, such wasted potential.” It took everyone, with the exception for Mithra and Izuku, a bit to realize that Asura was joking.

The discussions veered around for a while after this, with the strange earthquake and the future of how hero work would be for them being some of the more interesting topics. They didn’t notice that apparently Nejire and Izuku didn’t get up from where they were, despite all of them being at the kitchen table for about an hour.

“Ahhmmm.” A voice came from the now open entrance door. “What’s going on here?” Ryuko Tatsuma, Mithra’s girlfriend had gotten home. She only lived here for about a month and had already seen her fair share of weirdness but seeing two people laying at the entrance was new.

“Hi Ryu!” Mithra said cheerfully, waving her over. “Just leave them there, it’s healthier than to bother them.” Slightly confused but deciding to just roll with it Ryuko did so. She couldn’t help but think it a little adorable as she walked past the cuddling heap.

Then she paused, blinked for a second and turned back to them. “Did….Did they just straight up fall asleep there?” There was a long silence from everyone with almost everyone checking individually that, yes they had.

After a bit of deliberating they decided to leave the kitchen to a different part of the house so as to not disturb the two, however not before Asura threw a blanket over them. He wasn’t good at many things but he knew that sleeping while being cold was uncomfortable.

A few hours later Inko came home, saw the little scene and despite finding it strange decided it was to precious to disturb. Life could wait for the next day with those two, she decided, if they ever got up from that spot anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Title: Unfolding Mysteries, Repeating Histories (brought to you by 'too much ducktales music')  
Chapter 4 notes:  
The Phrase: "Come on! I'm right here!" Is actually a combination of two different phrases used in Cyber Connect 2 games (Cyber Connect being the company that made Asura's Wrath)  
"Come on!" -> Yelled by Asura during the first boss in a very iconic scene.  
"I'm right here!" -> Used by the protagonist of .Hack GU as a sort of chant while summoning a great power known as an Avatar. 
> 
> Noteworhty things about this chapters content:  
Ryuko and Mithra -> While we will remain fuzzy on the details Ryuko and Mithra met briefly during Mithra's spiritual journey and only found each other again after she returned home. How exactly they became close is a bit of a mystery even to the rest of the Midoriya family.  
Mantra History -> It is theorized that people with incredibly strong connections to Mantra eventually reincarnate, looking and acting very similar to their previous selves but not being identical. Asura is the most striking example of this, as several places around the world have statues of men who look strangely similar to him despite many of these statues being millenia old.  
Mantra Morphing -> Active Mantra users can shape Mantra into specific forms the more proficient they are at using Mantra. Izuku and Asura alike can enhance their limbs and add additional arms (to a certain limit) doing this.


	5. Old Adversaries, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can stop silently threatening him. I can look after myself, you three of all people should know.” Izuku grumbled slightly muffled by Nejire’s shirt. Izuku for his part didn’t mind the PDA much anymore, when you were dating Nejire Hadou, not showing affection was out of the question. There was a pause as Nejire dropped on her feet.
> 
> “Eeeh? We’re not threatening him, just being cautious.” Izuku smiled. “Let’s just leave. I’m in no mood for more ear drum busting yelling for a day.”
> 
> With that the four of them walked off, with only Tamaki randomly turning back to glare at Katsuki one last time.
> 
> “You might want to consider wearing shirts when you get into U.A you know, they’re pretty strict about that...” Mirio started. “...not happening. I’ll find a way to get away with it, just watch me...” Izuku laughed as they got out of view.
> 
> Katsuki for his part took five minutes to finally do something, which ended up being yelling obscenities loud enough to shake nearby trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

Finally Izuku’s last year at middle school rolled around. Everything was still the same as it always was, high grades, being scolded for not following the dress code, being called a monkey, though more affectionately these days than it used to be.

He had of course been training with his dad and friends still, though much less so and more training on his own. It wasn’t too bad for him, he understood they already had an awesome amount of training to deal with to begin with so he wouldn’t hassle them too much.

Not that he needed to have them around to train but it was more fun than punching metal scrap piles into mush.

Katsuki meanwhile, as Izuku had come to realize, had quite huge problems nowadays. His grades had been slipping, for many reasons. For one the teachers had previously ignored a lot of his disruptive behavior, until the Midoriya families lawyer came knocking one day. He had brought along quite a few interesting documentations that basically indicated that if things did not drastically improve in the schools behavioral oversight of their students, things would get nasty for the people in charge.

While Asura’s argument that Izuku could easily deal with Katsuki’s attitude was valid, Inko felt that it was a matter of principle than anything else, just because their kid was a walking powerhouse who could bench press a bus did not mean that other kids would not have problems. That aside there were more bullies than Katsuki in the world and once Izuku was gone out of there the next ones would have free reign and that was not acceptable to her.

So the school started cracking down on bullying behavior hard, while other offenses such as Izuku’s lack of dress sense were still mostly seen as irrelevant or so minor that it didn’t matter. Izuku couldn’t help but find it hypocritical of them but that wasn’t his thing to deal with.

The second reason Katsuki’s esteem with the school was falling was that no one was afraid of him anymore. His left arm seemed to hurt him like hell every time he made an explosion happen with it, which Izuku figured was because he outright refused to let the wounds of their last fight heal, so for over four years the stubborn fool just kept literally reopening old wounds for the sake of his pride.

“As you all know you will all graduate this year, finally. I was fearing that this class would never end.” The teacher started, barely even registering Izuku doing a handstand on his chair and reading a book which he held in his golden monkey tail.

“With that of course come your choice for future schools and as I note there are few of you qualified for hero schools such as U.A High School. Though of course your requests for the applications have been heeded.” The teacher ground the last part through his teeth, mostly because giving them the application papers was something that they hadn’t done for the past few years but that the new rules required of them.

“Don’t fucking put me into the same group as this cacophony of pathetic. These fucking extras aren’t like me! Not a single one of them has a chance in hell to get into U.A and you know it.” Katsuki yelled.

Of course his yelling fell flat as barely anyone seemed to give a damn. “Bakugo sit down and shut it. Seriously at this point I wonder if you’ll ever learn.” The teacher said bored.

“Just let him keep yelling, no one cares.” One of Katsuki’s former goons said disinterested and bored. “Shut up! I’ll fucking kill you!” “Yeah, like you do every time you say that.” The ex-goon responded dryly.

That was the last problem Katsuki faced, his own former goons/lackeys/extras/cannon fodder now saw him as nothing more than a loud mouth who did not seem to grasp the concept of growing up, or picking the right fights.

“Bakugo’s lack of volume control aside he’s of course mistaken. There is someone in this class who’d get in by recommendations alone if he wanted.” The teacher said bemused that Katsuki’s yelling and ego seemed to come to a screeching halt at that declaration. “what.”

The entire class was silent with exception for Izuku turning a page of his book, which drew their attention. “Who’d do something like that? That’s like trying to win a boxing match by shooting your competition.” Izuku said rolling his eyes behind his book.

“The fuck do you mean?! He’s quirkless...” Katsuki started. “...and hospitalized your ass.” the ex-goon from before cut him off with barely any more inflection in his tone than before.

“That aside...” The teacher said calmly. “...there are no rules that people without quirks can not apply to a hero school. Why would there be?” The teacher shrugged.

Katsuki spent the rest of the school day grinding his teeth like he was making flour and Izuku went about his day as if nothing happened.

* * *

“Awnnnnn. If school was always this exciting I would have payed more attention in math.” Nejire yawned and stretched, the three friends were on their way to pick Izuku up after class. They were done with school for this week, though that meant little when your best friends dad was a training maniac who was probably lifting enough weights to frighten a group of body builder champions into submission at that very moment.

Somewhere in his agencies gym Asura had a sneeze attack.

“Man I’m beat. Aizawa-sensei is almost as bad as Asura-sensei. Freaking slave drivers both of them.” Tamaki groaned, his hands and feet hurt like hell, apparently Aizawa thought that his demeanor warranted extra laps around the running track.

“I don’t know, Aizawa-sensei feels kinda tame, at least you didn’t throw up as much as you did at the start of Asura-sensei’s training.” Mirio laughed at Tamaki’s sour expression. “You had to remind me.” Tamaki sighed.

* * *

“---Don’t fucking apply to the U.A you hear me you fucking asshole?!” they heard an unfamiliar but also strangely familiar voice yell from around the corner. They hadn’t heard this person before but description matched what Izuku had described it to them once.

They heard Izuku laugh as they got closer to the little stare down between Izuku and Katsuki. “What are you going to do if I do?” Izuku suddenly said with an incredibly chilly tone in his voice.

Katsuki didn’t respond, just grinding his teeth in pure directional anger. “You really never change do you? What have you been doing the last four years of your life? Aside from picking fights with every last living creature in human history?” Izuku asked narrowing his eyes at him, still getting no answer.

Izuku just started walking up to and past him, this was not worth his time or the Mantra wasted on this nonsense. Izuku was usually alright with a fight but a fight in his view needed to serve a function.

A fight in his eyes served to train you, to achieve a goal like stopping a bad guy...or on a bad day getting a bit of catharsis for too many insults towards your family. This? This was Katsuki Bakugo throwing a temper tantrum because he felt he deserved to be treated better by the universe than anyone else was.

Of course, as Izuku knew, this wouldn’t go over well with Katsuki, not that it changed anything.  
“Hey!” Izuku bemusedly greeted the three U.A Students, waving in their general direction.

Katsuki meanwhile had trouble computing that Izuku had actual friends. Friends who seemed to be older than Izuku and Katsuki himself were. Secondly that these were obviously U.A Students, the uniform was hard to miss. Where the hell did they meet these people?!

“~Heeeeey. How is my boyfriend holding up?~” Nejire cooed excitedly floating slightly as she hugged him, granted she didn’t need to do that since he was already shorter than hear by at least a head still but it had almost become tradition at this point. The question served two purposes, for one she generally wanted to know since she hadn’t seen him all week.

That and it gave a good view to glare at Bakugo with, the kind of look in her eyes that made his mortality incredibly clear to him. Both Tamaki and Mirio took Izuku’s occupied state as a chance to lean to the side of the still hugging couple and making the obvious ‘I’m watching you’ gesture at him with equally matched glares to one that Nejire was making.

Katsuki went very pale for a second, when the thoughts: ‘What the fuck?! He has a girlfriend?! She’s his girlfriend?!’ shot into his head. This again was something he could not even remotely compute.

“You can stop silently threatening him. I can look after myself, you three of all people should know.” Izuku grumbled slightly muffled by Nejire’s shirt. Izuku for his part didn’t mind the PDA much anymore, when you were dating Nejire Hadou, not showing affection was out of the question. There was a pause as Nejire dropped on her feet.

“Eeeh? We’re not threatening him, just being cautious.” Izuku smiled. “Let’s just leave. I’m in no mood for more ear drum busting yelling for a day.”

With that the four of them walked off, with only Tamaki randomly turning back to glare at Katsuki one last time.

“You might want to consider wearing shirts when you get into U.A you know, they’re pretty strict about that...” Mirio started. “...not happening. I’ll find a way to get away with it, just watch me...” Izuku laughed as they got out of view.

Katsuki for his part took five minutes to finally do something, which ended up being yelling obscenities loud enough to shake nearby trees.

* * *

**+Musutafu Hero Agency District+**

Musutafu on the weekends was always bursting with life. Most heroes who weren’t on duty or patrolling were in the agency district having a nice evening. Many civilians used this opportunity to meet their heroes and even chat with some of them aside from the usual autograph sessions.

It may seem strange but for many heroes the whole saving people business was, well just that, business. As such there was also a lot of merchandise being sold here. From ‘Endeavor Hellfire Sauce’ to ‘All Might Strength Testers’ there was a whole lot of knickknacks being sold in this place.

No matter how many times Izuku walked through this district, he always had a strangely angry expression on his face. It wasn’t that he thought that the pro heroes here were bad people, he merely disliked that many of them seemed to be literally doing this on the clock more than actually doing it because it was the right thing to do.

Tamaki shivered slightly. “What’s with the strange atmosphere today?” Mirio and Nejire seemed slightly confused. “What do you mean? Doesn’t seem to be that weird.” Mirio seemed a bit more cautious than usual however, something was off he just couldn’t tell what.

Nejire looked around. “Yeah it seems pretty normal to me. People look a little tense but that aside it’s a pretty average day here. No?” she said trying to keep high spirits as usual.

Izuku for his part stopped, he stared at his gold metallic fingers. He noticed that his fingers were shaking slightly. Why was he shaking?

Then they all felt a strong rumbling from the ground and Izuku felt the same intense rage coming from the very earth beneath his feet, just like a year ago but far far stronger and focused than last time.

After a few seconds it stopped again. “Huh. Guess people just felt the earthquake ahead of time?” Mirio mused. Izuku paused, perhaps that really was it? Before they could speculate further the shaking returned far more intense than before, windows of the various agencies cracking from the strain.

“GRAAWWOO” Suddenly with a loud rumbling noise something huge rolled out from a nearby alley. At first it merely looked a like a strange moss green ball of sludge. On top of the wave several strange spots of red and black rock seemed to form into horns.

Eventually they noticed the blood red eyes and sharp looking teeth.

“gRAARGGragrarGH” The creature let out an inhuman, pained sounding roar. Something was wrong, Izuku could feel it, something had affect this creature and made it mindless.

The longer this ‘thing’ was in the street the more it became it became covered in the black and red rocks eventually being entirely covered by them, letting another inhuman roar signal its completed transformation.

  
**[Name: Sludge Villain???]**  
**[Villain Rank: D???]**  
**[Height: 5 meters]**  
**[Width: 4 meters]**  
**[Impurity Level: 76]**

Forming tendrils from himself the villain started wildly flailing trying to hit anything and anyone within reach. Izuku and his friend barely blocked or dodged out of the way.

“Grrrgg.” Izuku braced against a hit and was smacked aside, straight into the door of one of the agencies.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Engulfed by a red aura of wrath mantra Izuku dashed back out and grabbed one of the tendrils before it could hit a civilian, lifted the tendril and slammed it to the ground, creating a wave that slightly lifted the slimy villain of the ground.

“Izuku we gotta fall back, let the pros handle this!” Mirio called to him, they couldn’t risk getting into trouble, even if it was the right thing to do.

**“Screw that!”** Izuku roared barely paying attention to what Mirio had said.** “I’m not standing around while people are in danger!”**

The temporary lapse in concentration was enough however for the sludge monstrosity to hit Izuku hard enough to send him flying backwards, he barely managed to catch himself in the air and land on his feet, sliding backwards several meters. Being trained by Asura taught you that being thrown around by a stronger opponent was something you either learned how to counteract or you would be picking things out of your hair forever. That or suffer severe injuries, one of the two.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

With another burst of power Izuku flew back towards the monster. Nejire, Tamaki and Mirio had decided to help, if Izuku was in this so were they, consequences be damned.

The problem was that aside from saving people their hits weren’t doing anything to this monster. Even as Nejire managed to blow off one its arms it just regenerated more.

“What the hell are we supposed to do against this?” Tamaki snarled to himself. “...and why the fuck aren’t the pros doing anything?! Why are we the only ones fighting?” he seemed slightly disbelieving of this whole scenario. He couldn’t help much even with his physical training thanks to the U.A and Asura, his quirk was useless on an empty stomach.

They all slid to a halt a bit trying to formulate a plan. **“This isn’t good.”** Izuku growled, he felt something was wrong with him that he couldn’t place, his wrath felt painful as if it was poisoning his own body. Everything hurt, he didn’t know why but it only made him angrier.

**“Gahgggr.”** Izuku knelt to the ground as the strange feeling seeped into his mantra. Usually Wrath Mantra was naturally fire-like and red but this ‘affliction’ seemed to corrupt it to the point of turning it black.

The others noticed it but before anyone could speak a shock wave shook the area behind them.

Izuku didn’t need to see what had exploded to know who had caused the explosion. Sure enough Katsuki Bakugo flew past him like a bullet….

They all tensed, wondering if he could do something that they couldn’t. Except Izuku who was just getting more enraged by the second.

….and Katsuki was immediately grabbed by a tendril and smashed against several walls. They could hear him screaming impotently at this happening.

“Never mind. The Blond guy is just suicidal stupid.” Tamaki said to no one in particular. He had honestly thought that maybe that kid wasn’t all yells and idiocy as Izuku had described it but no. No such luck.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Izuku clenched his fists, the aura of his Mantra increasing, the black being slowly overpowered by a blood red.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

As he slowly stomped his feet into place to rise up, he could feel the heat reaching up his arms and legs, it felt like the gold of his limbs was burning and charring away.

  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

His fingers cracked, lines of blood appearing and vanishing as his mantra regenerated the damage. **“How….”** he growled loudly enough that even the giant sludge monster paused to look as he rose to his feet.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**“How can you not even save your own goddamn self?!”** Izuku burst into the air and through the tendril that had grabbed Katsuki before kicking the sludge monster straight between it’s red monstrous eyes.

The creature bent backwards and slid several meters backwards before roaring again and trying to come towards them again. Katsuki crashed to the ground somewhere, unconscious.

Izuku landed as his feet and arms cracked and regenerated again.** “Hraaa… hraaaaa….what’s going on?! Why does everything hurt so much?!!”** He bellowed hoarsely trying to get to his feet again.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Izuku wanted to stand and finally stop this thing. No, he needed to stand and end this creatures existence. Just as this desire entered his head something hit the back of his neck. Someone larger than him had chopped the back of his neck with the side of their hand. Izuku passed out instantly.

**>Wrath<**

“Hrmm..” Asura paused as he caught Izuku from falling, staring at the strange changes his arms, legs and tail had gone through, this was something worth discussion later. “Hadou!” Asura threw Izuku to Nejire who caught him as gently as she could.

Asura proceeded to do the same with Katsuki towards Tamaki.

“Fall back. You’ve done well. Let us handle this.” Asura grumbled as the strange sludge monster was again hit by something from above. A lightning bolt had hit from out of nowhere, it was sunny out a lightning strike was almost impossible.

A man with tanned skin, wearing a white business suit, landed next to Asura. “ Of all things to happen today, this would have to be it. Your life, as always, is a curious one Asura.” The man said, he had a wild and yet refined looking goatee, a hook like nose and an overall stern face. On his hands were claw like gauntlets.

“Deus. Shut up.” Asura said with his usual grumble. As much as he had come to respect Deus over the years something still irked him about the mans voice he could never place it but it did.

**“Do not worry for I am here!”** With an impact that almost shattered sound barrier ‘All Might’ in his chiseled glory landed next to the two of them, having seen most of the altercations play out and after much deliberation decided that his personal health was expendable.

“We know. Thank you for reminding us at full volume.” Deus snarked, picking his left ear. His tinnitus was going to kill him tonight.

**“So what is this...creature?”** ‘All Might’ asked very concerned. Whatever this was, it was something far more dangerous than it at first appeared.

“Whatever it is, it will either surrender or it will die.” Deus said coldly, electricity arcing up his arms.

“GRAAAAGRHGRH” The roar the sludge monster made, was intense enough to make them brace themselves as little.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**“Death it is.”** the lines on Asura’s body flared to life before he dashed at the creature, moving the ground beneath where he had started upwards.

Roaring like an animal himself Asura punched the creature straight in its ‘face’. A red cloud of Mantra spread through the creatures entire body. When the cloud reached the back end of the creature a jet of energy even bigger than the creature itself burst out of its back, blasting a large piece of it backwards and dazing it severely.

“Hmph. As careless as always Asura.” Deus mocked, he had somehow appeared near the creatures body and with several swift movements a cavalcade of lightning strikes seemed to tear the creature asunder.

Before Deus could get too smug about his apparent destruction of the creature however ‘All Might’ punched a large chunk still containing the face of the creature sending the remains to the winds. **“Celebrate your victories when they are assured Deus.”**

* * *

**\+ Hours later: Somewhere in Musutafu?+**

  
“Hrmmm...curious.” he heard an old voice grumble.  
  
“So what it is? Is he going to be alright?” he heard his fathers voice say.

“That depends on your definition of ‘alright’.” the older voice said uncaring.

There was a pause. “You have five seconds to think of an answer that does not make me want to throw you into the ocean.”

“Asura.” he heard his uncle try to get his father to calm down.

However instead of any arguing happening the two voices just went silent but the entire room shook.

“What happened to him?” A young familiar woman's voice said, he had never heard her this angry before. “I want a straight answer or whatever is left of your laboratory will need some redecorating.”

There was another long pause.

“Well. I have no definitive proof however I have a very, very close speculation.” The old voice finally said somewhat shakily.

“Talk.” the woman’s voice growled.

“Back in the ancient days, back when Mantra was still one of the primary forces of existence. There was more than one manifestation of wrath on this planet. Well that is inaccurate. There was one manifestation of Wrath on this planet. The other was from inside this planet.” the old voice said.

“I am afraid I don’t follow.” a calm but somewhat mumbling voice said.

“Mantra and its users reincarnate. We all are in some form or fashion reincarnations of these ancients. Though to which degree varies, Asura for example looks and acts very similar to his ancestor but is far more adapted to society than his progenitor.” The old voice continued.

“It is however reasonable to assume that Izuku here is not part of the same reincarnation cycle that the rest of his family is part of. His wrath mantra while similar to Asura’s appears to be of a more primal nature.” the voice elaborated.

“Back in those times the ancient demigods that held mantra faced against creatures known as the ‘Ghoma’. The ‘Ghoma’ were creatures created and corrupted by the wrath of the world against those living on it. Their origin was shown to be a humanoid core entity known as ‘Ghoma Vlitra’. Judging by the change of his limbs, his pain at facing an entity like the one you described and the appearances described in the old scriptures, it is reasonable to assume that Izuku Midoriya is the reincarnation of this entity.” the voice concluded.

There was a long cold silence.

“What are we going to tell him?” his uncle’s voice said.

“The truth.” his father said without a pause. He felt someone nodding in agreement.

“What?!...” his uncles voice started.

“I will not lie to my own child.” his fathers voice cut his uncles off. “If you want to lie to your own children that is your decision but I am not you. He has a right to know who and what he is. If it is true.” There was a barely contained anger in his voice.

“Well if certainty is what worries you, you need not look far for the answer.” The old voice said before another silence took the room.

He could hear several noises as people were taken slightly aback by something. Something told him that the small hushed voices were worried about whatever this revelation was.

Eventually his father made a single heavy footstep before speaking. “He will be who he chooses. He chose his own path since he was a child, I have no doubt he will do so again.”

That was the last thing Izuku heard before everything faded.

* * *

  
“How is everyone faring?” Toshinori Yagi also known as ‘All Might’ sat in Asura’s office, he wanted to check how things were going after the Sludge Villains attack.

It had taken a bit but they were able to gather his pieces up, sadly what had been left of the villain was mindless and completely incoherent, making him merely a slime monster that needed to be contained.

“As well as the situation allows.” Asura grumbled. “Izuku is still recovering. I thank our lucky stars that Hadou exists, without her I doubt he would be taking it as well. The others are...shaken but alright.”

Yagi smiled. “Anything about the young Bakugo?”

Asura snorted. “He will have to live with a bruised ego.”

“What exactly happens now? I assume that there is more to this than it seems.”

Asura sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake and some cups. “It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Notes:  
Alternate title: Underlying Issues
> 
> The 'Gohma' - We finally get a small look at the enemies of Asura's Wrath (or at least something very similar to them)  
in this chapter. The 'Gohma' are a constant foe within the game, though usually they're altered animals  
however in the world of quirks they'll be a bit more dangerous.
> 
> 'Gohma Vlitra' - 'Gohma Vlitra' was the origin point of the 'Gohma' monstrosities. While not much information remains of it, a mural of the core entity, a humanoid figure made of magma with four giant arms growing out of its back. It is assumed that the 'Gohma' have their own kind of Mantra with 'Vlitra' possibly being their 'demigod'.
> 
> Mantra Reincarnation - Due to Mantra's strange properties many of the original families possessing it have a tendency to 'reincarnate'.  
As such Izuku and his entire family are reincarnations of their ancient ancestors though obviously lacking their memories.


	6. With these hands, I shall forge my future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His metamorphosis was obviously triggered by something outside of either the ‘Gohma’ or the ‘Demigod’ spectrum, thus also the Mantra spectrum.”
> 
> The old man sighed. “In simpler words: Imagine his mantra and his body like two separate, incompatible liquids that constantly push each other away. Something completely outside of these two managed to fuse both together. Somehow creating something completely different.”
> 
> There was again a long pause. “In other words: I have no idea what happened to your son because it quite frankly doesn’t make any sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I know I don't reply to any of them but know that I read them and am always glad to see you enjoy my work
> 
> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

The next couple of days were not particularly fun for the quartet of heroes in the making. While Nejire, Tamaki and Mirio had barely any injuries, Izuku’s physical changes had been harrowing. 

Everything, including breathing seemed to bring him searing agony, smoke and embers leaving his lungs near constantly. His arms and legs appeared to be not entirely formed, or in some incomplete state. This made them emit intense heat, making him feel as if his arms and legs were constantly burned away and regenerated. 

None of this was aided by the seemingly endless influx of people going in and out of the hospital room he had been brought to. Most of them were probably relatives of the others, not that in his agonized state he would have been much of a conversationalist anyway. Of course his family was worried and present, as were his friends. 

Even if he could barely speak through his pain, he was endlessly thankful that Nejire was there for him. He would have wanted her to not be harmed by the radiating heat coming from his hands but she seemed to have decided, burns be damned, to hold his hand no matter how much it hurt.

However not even she could stave off the nightmares, the endless visions of a magma covered land, of the strange molten humanoid figure walking towards him, even in his times awake it continued its approach.

The first two times he fell asleep there was nothing for him to dream of but agony and flames, waking back up wasn’t much better, mostly because apparently the police and authorities had the tact of a broken metronome with a grudge.

What Izuku understood of the things being said, the main grief people had with their actions was that it made the official heroes look bad. Curiously two of the ‘officials’ involved appeared to see their actions in a far more positive light.

While Izuku could not look at anyone for too long thanks to the pain constantly keeping his senses occupied, he could see that these two officials seemed to pity his current condition.

* * *

The third night he had been given painkillers, they didn’t do a thing. When he fell asleep this time around however things felt far clearer and far less horrifying.

In his dream he stood on the same lava covered ground he had seen in the last two dreams. He stared down at his hands and legs, still glowing like lava. He felt a sudden wind from behind him as two figures shot past him and landed a bit away.

He crooked his head slightly. “Dad? Uncle Yasha?”. He couldn’t help but wonder. No, these two were different, similar but different. This ‘Asura’ looked far more armored and a tiny bit more broad shouldered than his father. This version of ‘Yasha’ seemed far more grim, he wondered if this version had ever been happy in his entire existence.  
  


An explosion far away, emitted by a strange sun like orb breaking, interrupted his thoughts. A gargantuan lava-like humanoid with glowing golden eyes, with four gigantic arms growing from its back emerged.   
“What...is that?” ‘Yasha’ asked, audibly horrified.

With a roar that seemed to shake the very realm they were in the creature stood tall and began approaching them.

**[Vlitra Core]**

**[Impurity Level: Incomprehensible]**

“What terrible fury. Strange isn’t it? It looks like you when it’s angry.” ‘Yasha’ snarked.

‘Asura’ snorted as they started approaching the creature. “But is it as strong? This IS it right?”

“It should be.”

“It better be.”

* * *

With a flash of white, Izuku suddenly felt as if he had skipped to the final stroke of the fight. He was a little disappointed, he felt he could have learned a lot from watching it all play out.

He saw ‘Yasha’ punching the creatures ‘face’ but being slowly pushed back regardless of how much strength he seemed to have. Like a missile ‘Asura’ appeared also striking the creature.

The struggle continued but they seemed to making ground.

**“The world doesn’t need you!”** ‘Asura’ bellowed.

**“Mother Gaea. Today we free you from this evil!”** ‘Yasha’ added.

A huge explosion of red energy engulfed the area as everything vanished.

* * *

Izuku looked around, where was he? He appeared to be in a strange perfectly black void. Floating to his left in front of him a distance away, were ‘Asura’ and ‘Yasha’ from the vision. Floating off to his right also a distance away was the strange ‘Vlitra Core’ creature from before. However something about this location irked him to no end. It felt sinister.

_**“Well. Well. Well. Aren’t you a curious little demigod. Found your way all the way out here, to the edge of nothingness.”**_ A strange, snide sounding voice said. A large, golden spider slowly let itself down by a thread in between the three...what were they even? Visions? Past selves?

“Who are you?” Izuku asked a bit incredulous, not expecting an honest answer, when did anyone ever get one from a vision?

_ **“Oh no one particular. You can call me the Golden Spider. One might say I am the guide of fate.”** _

Izuku snorted. “Yeah. Right. You sure look like the most trustworthy of guides. Anyone who would follow a spider will only find a web.” Izuku said coldly, while records of the ancient days were mostly lost, his father had shown him several murals and bits of advice from his Ancestors.

There were about three of these messages that remained almost completely preserved despite the millennia that had passed. He had the sneaking suspicion they all related to this or similar visions.

One of them read. “While a spiders webs may be works of dedication, remind yourself that it makes them to catch prey.” Izuku had long wondered what this anecdote was referring to, he now had a feeling he understood. He couldn’t trust this creature no matter what it said.

_**“Oh come now. Even your fathers progenitor knew to value my services.”**_ the spider snarked, trying to brush his reply off.

“...and knowing how my father is like, his ancestor probably kicked your head in the second he figured out that you were up to something.” Izuku responded dryly. The spider ‘frowned’. For all it was worth Izuku was his fathers son but also his mothers son. 

Inko ‘Durga’ Midoriya may have helped raise a berserker but not a fool.

“The fires of wrath burn all they touch, even those who propagate them.” he thought of this as he looked over the ‘vlitra core’ creature. It was wrath given shape, even more so than he and his father were. If it had been once angered because of the those living on the planet, by the time it was done there would probably not even have been a planet left to avenge.

“We are an accumulation of the past...” Izuku thought looking over his fathers and uncles ancestors.  
“...but we must choose what future we intend to create.” he said calmly.

**_“Indeed and choose you shall. After all, who better to choose the future of a world than a god of heroes?”_** While the golden spider lacked any facial features Izuku knew it was smirking and trying to appeal to his hero aspirations. Needless to say it wasn’t working.

The Spider came down from its thread ‘standing’ on an invisible floor. There was a rumbling that ‘shook’ everything.

_**“You are running out of time.”**_ The spider said snidely, circling him. _**“You either make your choice soon, or fall into this darkness forever.”**_ It said with the kind of tone someone said ‘You better hurry up before this deal runs out.’

He contemplated his options, all of this felt wrong, like any one option was just going to end badly for him or anyone else. Live based on someone who had lived probably millions of years ago? Become a molten monstrosity that seemed to lack any personality? Or become whatever a giant golden spider told him to? Yeah. No. None of this sounded even remotely like a good idea.

Izuku felt something strange on his right hand, when he looked he noticed it, a small, golden, spiral. He smiled, of course, how could he have not considered that? The Spider didn’t like the look on his face. “Sorry. I happen to be bad with multiple choice tests.”

Izuku punched the ‘ground’ as a gigantic golden whirlpool emerged underneath his fist. The Spider roped itself upwards again but the three entities floating further back were dragged into the golden maelstrom.

_**“What are you doing?!”**_ The Spider asked confused and enraged. It hadn’t planned for this. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Choosing.” Izuku said as he and the three entities vanished into the whirlpool, leaving the spider to rage wherever this place was.

* * *

Izuku again was floating in an area, similar to the last one but different. It was engulfed in stars and galaxies, above him a golden swirl of energy painted across the ‘sky’. There he floated with the three entities he had dragged out of the golden spiders influence. Izuku crossed his arms.

“I know you want me to choose a path for the future.” He said as calmly as he could. “However.” He pointed between them and past them, towards what were visions of his friends and family. “They’re part of my future too. So...” 

Izuku started walking towards them and past the three entities. “...you can either stay here, we’ll find a way to manage without you...” he before turning back to them.

“...or you can come along with me. Your call.” 

* * *

When Izuku came to in his hospital bed it was incredibly early Sunday morning, everything was still dark outside, light dimly lighting the room.

He stared a bit at himself, he sat upright in his hospital bed, there wasn’t any pain. His arms appeared to have changed again, now looking like black gauntlets with golden accents, curiously it appeared that his previous golden armoring had been expanded to his entire arms being covered as well as his shoulders. All in the same black and golden accented look. 

He noticed that the golden parts on his finger tips appeared to be similar to the previous lines that appeared whenever he used wrath mantra. While he couldn’t see his legs he knew that they were also covered this way.

What he wouldn’t realize until he saw himself in a mirror was that a large patch of his hair on the front of his head had turned white like his fathers. Also unseen remained his tail, which had changed to look very scaly, of course in the same black and gold. It also had taken a more sharp appearance, not that it changed much.

**[Vajra Vlitra Izuku]**  
**[Mantra Affinity: Wrath, Primordial?]**

At first he would have contemplated these changes, remembering what he had experienced, or seen, or hallucinated. He wasn’t entirely sure how real any of his dreams had actually been. 

However there was a more pressing matter, the matter of one Nejire Hadou, who had apparently decided to crawl into his hospital bed and fall asleep cuddled against him. To his relieve despite her long stay at his side she didn’t seem to have any burns from his previous miserable state, which confused him a little, he was sure she had some burns before.

He couldn’t help but smile, yet somehow felt incredibly inadequate, someone like her really deserved better than a brute like him. 

Off in her apartment Shino was ripped from her sleep by Yasha sneezing loudly. Somehow the man had spent nearly fifty years of his life without ever realizing that he had a dust allergy.

* * *

To say that Izuku’s changes were weird to everyone around him was an understatement. Mirio and Tamaki found his new look neat, certainly aided by Nejire sending a picture to them titled: ‘He lives!!!’ with her making a smiling face next to his. They joined them in the hospital for today, seeing as Izuku wasn’t going to want to miss out on anything happening outside.

Nejire herself found his new appearance great in a way, it made her think of a knight and since a knight often protected a princess she couldn’t help but find it romantic in a weird and roundabout way.

“Hrmm.. A mystery within more mysteries. I must say that even with my families long and well kept recordings, nothing like this was ever observed.” 

Izuku was getting slightly irritated. “C-Could you please get your fingers away from my eyes? What’s so special about this whole situation anyway?” he asked irate.

“Oh nothing in particular...” The old man responded dryly, getting away from Izuku’s face and investigating the armoring on his arms and hands instead. Izuku had always hated doctors and despite his best efforts this old bearded man was already getting on his nerves.

The old man was known as Kalrow, the foremost authority on Mantra properties and Mantra’s long history. “...it just happens that you’re the most unique case in Mantra’s history since its records were established more than thirty thousand years ago. Nothing too exciting. If I didn’t know your family better I would insist on you staying here for further investigation.” Kalrow seemed only partially disappointed and slightly livid.

“So. Any ideas what actually happened?” Asura inquired, he wasn’t sure how to take his sons completed transformation aside from being glad that he recovered at all. Asura would never admit it to anyone who wasn’t Inko but he had been legitimately scared for his sons life for the past couple of days.

“I can only offer conjectures, since ascertaining what happened would involve keeping him here for a long time...which of course is out of the question.” Kalrow said, adjusting an eyepiece over his left eye.

“Judging by the story he relayed, combined with the actual changes we can only assume that some kind of outside interference managed to create an equilibrium between his existence as a ‘Gohma’ and his ‘Demigod’ body.” There was a pause, even Mithra, Yasha and Inko were a little confused as to what he meant with this.

He began elaborating. “The ‘Ghoma’ are a physical manifestation of a very specific type of Mantra. Kill a ‘Ghoma’ and it vanishes into thin air, since the ‘primordial emotion’ necessary for them to exist is no longer present. A normal Mantra user like Asura is a ‘Demigod’, Human in part, thus functional without their Mantra but enhanced through it.” he unceremoniously bonked Asura on the head with a smoking pipe for no reason other than to get rise out of him.

“Izuku here however was and still is entirely contradictory. His body is entirely ‘Ghoma’ material, as evidenced by his intense connection to Mantra, which surpasses even Asura to some degree. Knocking him unconscious should make him fade from this plane of existence temporarily, yet he doesn’t. He should not be able to empower himself with Mantra, neither previously nor now. Yet he was and still appears to be capable of doing so.” Kalrow continued, shaking his head.

“His metamorphosis was obviously triggered by something outside of either the ‘Gohma’ or the ‘Demigod’ spectrum, thus also the Mantra spectrum.”

The old man sighed. “In simpler words: Imagine his mantra and his body like two separate, incompatible liquids that constantly push each other away. Something completely outside of these two managed to fuse both together. Somehow creating something completely different.”

There was again a long pause. “In other words: I have no idea what happened to your son because it quite frankly doesn’t make any sense.”

They all paused at this, Inko and Yasha having rather comical sweat drops over the fact that the usually unflappable Kalrow seemed so upset that he could not come up with a logical explanation for something.

Izuku just scratched his chin slightly, he had a decent idea why it had happend. He smiled, glancing at Nejire, who at the moment was still on the hospital bed as she had refused to move from her spot until Izuku was allowed to get out of bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kalrow’s continued analysis of Izuku’s changed condition was interrupted rather strangely. There were heavy footsteps passing outside of the hospital room as a large shadow walked by.

Kalrow noticed and sighed. “Stars and Black Holes, why is he here?! Fixing the floor tiles will be expensive enough I don’t need to fix my damn doors every time some kids get into trouble.” He groaned exasperatedly.

“Whose the walking fridge?” Mirio asked slightly baffled and amused as the shadow passed. The shadow belonged to a large man, not just any large man. Asura and Yasha were large in terms of size, standing both at around two meters easily, this man was….fat. That was not insult so much as fact as he looked like an angry, bearded buddha statue that had the dress sense of a warrior, so shirtless.

“That...walking fridge... happens to be called Wyzen Bakugo, who is also one of the few active holders of Violence Mantra. You probably met his nephew, the blonde kid who was hospitalized here with your friend, curiously enough that kid has a passive mantra connection of the same type as Wyzen.” Kalrow said annoyed.

“Wyzen also has about as many brain cells as the average slug. Even the baboon over here has a better education than that waste of air.” Kalrow said offhandedly motioning to Asura who was as stunned as everybody else was so he didn’t pay attention to the insult. 

There was a pause.

**“THAT.”**  
**“EXPLAINS.”**  
**“SO.”**  
**“MUCH.”**

The entirety of the Midoriya family couldn’t help but yell this in unison, causing Kalrow to plug his ears for a second. “Gah! Not so loud.”

**+Six months before Izuku’s U.A Entrance Exam+**

Six full years. That was how long the three U.A hopefuls, now actual U.A students, had watched their best friend and his father clash in shock wave inducing rapid fire punch clashes. At this point it was a betting game, how long was Izuku going to hold out this time? How much damage would either of them actually take? 

Yasha, Inko, Mithra and even Ryuko had joined this little bet today, watching this whole thing was oddly exillerating. Inko wasn’t worried about the spar, she knew neither Izuku nor Asura would hurt the other, despite their constant fights they were just training.

Both simultaneously pulled back.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**   
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

The ensuing clash of their fists and mantra caused a shock wave that lifted the sands of dagobah beach. They were ever so fortunate that someone had decided to make a fighting platform out here.   
“Who even built this thing?” Tamaki asked incredulous, only now noticing how absurd this being here was. “I financed it.” Yasha said as if that was the most average thing in the world.

**“You changed.”** Asura growled as they clashed again.

**“I just grew up.”** Izuku growled right back.

Before either could continued they barely turned to a loud noise from the waters. Suddenly they were both bashed to the side by someone bigger and even better built than Asura. The man could even be mistaken for an even wilder and older Asura on a cursory glance.

Yasha paled. “Oh no. Why now..?” he asked with a shaky voice.

**“You’re both decades away from true power.”** Augus laughed only to get punched in the face by both of them. 

**“Shut up!” “Who asked you?!”**

To their collective shock Izuku’s and Asura’s punches didn’t seem to do anything. Mirio had seen Izuku push a car, or well the remains of a car, into the nearby junkyard from this very spot with one hit before. 

**“Heh.”** he clocked them both over the head making them stumble temporarily and cracking the floor beneath their feet.

They both got back into fighting ready stances within moments, jumping backwards for a bit, mirroring each other. “So this is Augus huh? He’s even wilder than you mentioned.” Izuku growled barely audible, he knew how insanely strong Augus had to be just from that one hit, because it actually really hurt. Asura didn’t respond with anything verbal but his snarl made it clear that Izuku was right.

Augus for his part crossed his arms in front of his chest. He stared into their direction, his perfectly white eyes seemingly glowing ominously. Then he laughed uproariously as he sat down into a lotus position.** “Hahahah! So you finally got yourself some runts of your own eh Asura? Glorious! You finally learned to enjoy the finer things in life.”**

Izuku tilted his head slightly, Augus was looking just slightly off, he wasn’t looking at them directly and more so staring right in between them. “He...he’s blind?!” he whispered in disbelieve, this guy couldn’t even see a damn thing but he was physically superior to both of them.

“Be glad, you never had to fight when he could see.” Asura eventually responded. Izuku couldn’t help but feel that his father was either even angrier if not a bit terrified of Augus.

Before their fight could continue Izuku and Asura were pulled backwards by an invisible force and fell, seemingly forced into a sitting position seemingly out of nowhere.

The sound of foot steps on stone stopped them from trying to get up. Inko had seemingly joined them and had used her quirk **[Attraction]** to pull them to where she had pointed her hands.

Augus paused before laughing. **“Well if it isn’t little Inko! I see you finally conquered the rage that even my fists couldn’t tame. Even had kids with him! Hahaha.”** Augus seemed endlessly overjoyed by this whole scene. He eventually stopped laughing and slightly tilted forward.

**“So...how is my favorite daughter-in-law handling her house?”** Augus asked with a curious grin.

**+Day of Izuku’s U.A Exam 5 AM+**

Despite getting out of bed at five in the morning since he had been five years old. Despite years worth of training from Asura, Yasha and most recently Augus. Despite training with three of the most promising U.A Students who would become Pro Heroes themselves eventually, Izuku still felt nervous and not ready for this whole thing.

He was early, hours early, the exam wouldn’t start until eight. Yet here he was, warming up and eating breakfast. With exception to his dad, Yasha and Augus no one else was up. Apparently Augus straight up barely slept? He seemed to always be the first one up no matter how early it was.

Wearing his finest black hakama pants and nothing else Izuku went out, who needed clothes when you had natural armor? He wasn’t going to take a train, who needed something like that? With the things he had learned over the years he would be there in no time.

Sure enough he arrived half an hour early, barely winded, with enough time for a coffee before the big exam. The cafe he went to knew him and his family well enough these days. They had come to visit every once in a while, the waitresses certainly weren’t complaining about the bare chested body builder guys ordering things. 

It helped that Augus had probably dated every last pretty waitress and the owner of the cafe at least once and knowing the man for half a year, Izuku had good reason to believe he slept with all of them. For a guy in his late seventies Augus really got around. A lot. Despite this he was always courteous about it, never once had he used anything but his nature charm to get anything. According to him it was beneath a true man to lie about their intentions and even more beneath them to not take no for an answer.

Finishing his coffee Izuku noticed again the strange man with tanned skin and the hooked nose from a few years. Izuku tilted his head, he had seen this guy in the hospital room a couple of months ago too. Or was it him? He honestly wasn’t sure.

He just shook his head, he needed to focus on the upcoming exam.

As he approached the gate a camera focused on him. He held up an ‘applicant’ pass with his photo on it. With that the gate opened, he couldn’t help but grin, he was going to enjoy the future ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: My Wrath shall break fate  
Vajra Vlitra Izuku - Vajra forms, also known as 'war modes' are forms taken by Mantra Users in combat. Izuku and Asura are mostly 'stuck' in this mode since they basically never change out of it. Izuku's specific 'Vajra Vlitra' form is a previously unseen variant that combines aspects of a average Vajra Form with his nature as a 'Gohma' reincarnation. The specifics of which are relatively vague as of yet.  
The paths to the future - The three 'paths' shown to Izuku all would have ended terribly for him and his world. A small rundown:  
Gohma path - Izuku would have become a mindless monster and killed everyone he came across before heading to the rift in the ocean, fusing with the current 'Gohma' collective and attacking humanity as a whole.  
Demigod path - Izuku would have limited himself to the teachings of the olden days of demigods stinting his growth as a person and as a warrior down the line. While still possibly a decent path he would not have had an easy life.  
The spiders path - The golden spider is a manipulator, who knows what nightmares he would have spun for Izuku to live through? The consequence of rejecting this path are yet to be seen.
> 
> A summary of Augus, Deus and Wyzen will be provided at a later time.
> 
> See you all in chapter 7, where we get this U.A year on the road.


	7. Bring me Wrath or bring me Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Present Mic’ adjusted his sunglasses. “AAAAAAAAAAANNNYway dear listeners, as I was elaborating before, you will be facing robotic villains in our testing areas, which are modeled after city parts that you should be decently familiar with.” He motioned to a screen where their names and areas were designated.
> 
> “You have thirty minutes…..what are you standing here for, get to iiiwoaaah…..” Before he could finish Izuku had dashed past the crowd to where his area was, causing a piece of the flooring to get ripped into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who keep supporting this insanity. I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea where I will take this story but as long as you like it I will continue writing it.  
So what are your opinions on getting some romances in here? I'll read your comments and try to take them into consideration for future installments.
> 
> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

As Izuku stepped past the bounds of the U.A. main gate he felt a strange sense of déjà vu. It felt as if he had been walking this path thousands of times before without knowing or remembering.  
He paused on the spot for a second before just walking onward, no sense in contemplating things like that.

The main building of the U.A. campus was pretty impressive, at least to most people, having been around heroes a decent amount Izuku couldn’t help but feel it was...adequate. He had wanted to be a hero since he could think but now that he was at the verge of actually getting there he wondered just how much easier it all would be if there weren’t rules to follow.

He noticed that people here were giving him quite a wide berth, he found this endlessly amusing, if they were scared of him already they really had no business being here. His train of thought was brought to a halt as he walked into someone by accident.

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE FUCKING WALKIi---” Izuku couldn’t help but to grin as Katsuki’s voice died in his throat, Izuku noticed he was wearing an orange colored, plated gauntlet on his left forearm, obviously it still hadn’t healed. From the looks of it Katsuki had been working out quite a bit, still not matching Izuku but getting close, well as close as you could with a wrecked forearm. There was something else about him that Izuku couldn’t place right now, but he felt...off.

“Morning to you too Bakugo. You look as friendly as ever.” Izuku grinned as he walked around him and kept going. “See you in the Hero Course. You better pass, wouldn’t be fun without you around.”  
With that Izuku left Katsuki standing there.

Ever since Izuku had gone through his ‘metamorphosis’ into his [Vajra Vlitra] state he felt different. He and the others found that we was more sociable and far less wound up. His dad and Augus knew however why that was. It wasn’t that Izuku was any less angry, he was, it just was that his anger was so focused that he seemed tranquil and normal whenever you weren’t the one targeted.

Asura had taken this as a sign that his son was truly ready to become a hero-in-training. Not that it changed much, Izuku just found it heartening that his dad actually thought he was ready.

* * *

The amount of neat quirks and pro heroes present at the U.A. was already sending Izuku’s analytic instincts into overdrive. While he had dropped his muttering habit, mostly, he still felt the need to start writing down anything even remotely interesting about other peoples quirks. 

He had made entire note books worth of info on Nejire’s, Tamaki’s and Mirio’s quirks and had given them each a copy. While he wasn’t sure how useful those notes actually were, the fact that Nejire had the sketch of her hung framed in her bedroom was an indication that at least something of that work was worth the effort.

The surrounding applicants were wondering about quite a few things while watching Izuku, for one where did a guy wearing only hakama pants keep a notebook and a pen? What was the deal with his arms, legs and tail? Was that a kind of quirk? Also who was this guys body building trainer? Because those pectoral muscles were absurd.

Izuku for his part was too busy sketching the man standing on the ‘stage’ who was introducing the exam to them all. The man had blond hair that stood way to high up to be safe in a lightning storm, a short mustache and he was wearing what seemed to be portable speakers around his neck and chest.

Izuku of course knew the man, Hizashi Yamada, hero name ‘Present Mic’ was a rather popular hero and even used to have his own radio show. He had apparently quit a few years back for some personal reasons, Izuku was saddened, man had the best tunes to work out to.

Someone decided to interrupt ‘Present Mics’ introduction to the exam rather loudly and rudely, for once it wasn’t Bakugo but rather a tall guy with short black hair and glasses. Izuku only half listened to the guys rambling but his voice was already irritating him, he probably would have ignored him and waited for ‘Present Mic’ to finish his explanation if not for the fact that this guy had decided to single him out.

“….and you!” The crowd had apparently turned to Izuku who the guy named Tenya Iida had pointed at. “Stop acting so suspicious and put a shirt on! Have some respect, there are etiquette rules everyone has to follow including you...” 

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Izuku closed his note book in a rather sudden motion, the small resulting shock wave startling some people and cutting Tenya’s rant off. Izuku raised an eyebrow. “So standing halfway on a presenters stage and yelling at people isn’t a suspicious activity for an applicant and follows the etiquette rules?”

That question caused Tenya to freeze up. “As for having respect, interrupting a Pro Hero during a speech and acting as if they have no idea what they’re talking about is more than a little self absorbed. Who are you to lecture anyone about respect?” Izuku snarled. He really wanted to punch this guy but he really didn’t want to risk his application falling through because one guy was being an idiot.

Tenya’s response to his question was, weird, he started to make unintelligible noises and moved his arms in rapid fire motions like he was trying to find the right things to say and failing.  
Suddenly everyone seemed to look at Tenya with the same look that they had given Izuku a second ago. “Get off the stage. Let the man do his job, you’re wasting everyone’s time.”

Izuku paused as Tenya finally found himself and got off the stage, his head hanging as if someone had just tied a noose around his neck.

‘Present Mic’ adjusted his sunglasses. “AAAAAAAAAAANNNYway dear listeners, as I was elaborating before, you will be facing robotic villains in our testing areas, which are modeled after city parts that you should be decently familiar with.” He motioned to a screen where their names and areas were designated.

“You have thirty minutes…..what are you standing here for, get to iiiwoaaah…..” Before he could finish Izuku had dashed past the crowd to where his area was, causing a piece of the flooring to ripped into the air.

**+U.A. Exam Observation Room+**

The teachers of the U. A faculty were observing their new applicants. Both old and new teachers were asked to be present for this occasion.

“How are things looking so far?” Deus asked, his arms crossed behind his back watching intently as the applicants were streaming into their test areas and destroying robots left and right.

“Well to be perfectly honest with you Deus….” the Principal replied bemused. “...quite a bit outside of our expectations. I can at least see six applicants pulling far ahead of the crowd already.” 

Principal Nezu was not your usual principal, for one he was not a human, he was an animal of rather undefinable origin, secondly he had a quirk that had increased his intelligence far beyond that of even a human. Thirdly he was currently more busying himself with sitting on Deus’s shoulder and   
drinking tea.

Deus for his part was a very successful entrepreneur of various endeavors over the years. He had a hero license and had held it for several decades now. If you looked into his past you could easily see that he outclassed people in various fields of work, most recently becoming part of the support item business and being one of the highest members of the hero commission. Most recently however his endeavors had made him vice principle of U.A. High School.

He and Nezu were currently in the process of enhancing this Hero High School to extend into University territory. It was still a bit off but the Dormitories were already being built at high speed and with no expense spared. They’d be done before the new year started.

“Not to interrupt your shared fascination with our new applicants but where is Yagi? Was he too important to be here again?” A grouchy voice came from one of the chairs, Shouta Aizawa, who had recently caught a cold was sitting in his chair, huddled into an orange sleeping bag and holding a cup of tea. Said tea being there on Nezu’s demand.

“I’m here. No need to be mean spirited Aizawa.” Toshinori Yagi, ‘All Might’ said bemused. He was, as he usually was, in his spindly almost-a-corpse form. He had just entered with three U.A. Students who had been pestering him all morning to get into this room to watch their friend compete.

“...and bringing uninvited guests. What are the three of you doing here? Leave.” Aizawa said coldly, why were all people who had some association with the Wrath Hero Asura so damn annoying? It was like being rule breakers was part of their existence or something.

The three of them wanted to start arguing but knew this was probably going to end badly for them. To their surprise Deus merely glanced back before stating. “It’s fine, they have my permission to be here Aizawa.”

“What? Why?” Aizawa asked, seemingly oblivious to the three friends excited and slightly disbelieving faces.

“Three reasons.” Deus held up three fingers of his left hand “One: I owe Asura Midoriya quite a few favors, which I expect the three of you to tell him one of them is off for this.” the glare he shot the three of them made it clear that they’d be the ones telling Asura this. “Two because there is no harm for them to see the new bloods performances, if anything it will aid all of their progress as well.”

He chuckled slightly. “Lastly: Quia ego sic dico.” There was a pause in which Aizawa sneezed. ‘Present Mic’ decided to chime in with a snicker. “Seriously? ‘Because I say so’ is your third reason? Isn’t that usually your first reason for anything? Also that’s crappy pretend Latin.”

Deus pinched the bridge of this nose. “Why am I cursed with you as a younger brother?” The rest of the faculty was a bit taken aback, usually Deus was almost impossible to faze but apparently his own family got to him.

“Because dad loved playing the long game. By the way check the kid with monochrome hair on camera A-8. Someone’s been hitting the gym.”

The screens switched to Area A-8 where, sure enough, Izuku Midoriya was making anything that had a brain made of titanium regret it existed, ripping cores straight out of robots with his bare hands. All with a completely absent minded look on his face.

Nejire couldn’t help but giggle. “Looks like Izu-kun’s a little bored. Guess beating up robots doesn’t make him angry enough to try hard.” she couldn’t help but find the look on Izuku’s face oddly cute. He looked more like he was counting his points rather than paying attention.

“Oh so this is your boyfriend then Hadou-chan?” a black haired woman who had previously remained silent and had been busy watching Izuku wreck things the entire exam long so far.

Nejire giggled. “Yeah, I hope you can see why.” she chirped, she was, admittedly, proud of the fact that Izuku was her boyfriend.

“Well I certainly hope that you have sharing in mind with him because if he isn’t going to get laid in this school, no one is.” Nemuri Kayama also known as ‘Midnight the R-rated Hero’ laughed. “Seriously if Tsuchikawa-chan was here, she’d be drooling a waterfall just watching him...and I honestly could not blame her for it.” she playfully bit one of her nails.

If the Kayama family was not known all across japan for their access to the Mantra of Lust those sentences alone would have made people contemplate sexual harassment lawsuits on principle. 

“Feh.” Deus broke the silence. “You say that about every young boy who enters the school grounds. Disregarding Tsuchikawa’s desperation and your general disposition towards intimacy.” he made a sour face. “At least acknowledge the possibility that he could not pass.”

A small pause set in before a snorting laugh broke the silence again. Tamaki started laughing so hard that he was missing a red cape and a noble mans outfit to be mistaken for a fuck mothering vampire.

“Is something about my assertion amusing Amajiki?” Deus growled.

“He-he-he-haaah. Yeah. The fact that you think Izuku-kun would ever surrender.” Tamaki said with a glare straight at the vice principle. “That guy wouldn’t stop trying to become a hero if it killed him. He’ll beat everything you throw at him. I’d bet on it.” Tamaki said with perfect confidence.

“Heh. Would you say, bet your own future at this High School?” Deus asked this question rhetorically, he did not think that anyone would be delusional enough to…

“Yes.” “Oh Yeah.” “I’d bet my life.”

The remaining people in the room blinked. Not a moments hesitation from the young Midoriya’s friends.

Deus for his part just paused for a few seconds. “Nezu? Would it be appropriate to consider this...how is it you called it? ‘Challenge Accepted’?” 

Nezu took a long, long, loooong, sip from his tea. “Yes. Yes indeed. I take it you have a fitting challenge ready?”

“Of course. As I always do. Operators. Release the Nirvana.” While the kids and most of the teachers could not see it, both Deus and Nezu were grinning equally maliciously. 

Not that it seemed to stem the wave of enthusiasm the remainder of the people there were caught in, somehow the three had convinced everyone except the two lead heads of U.A. that Izuku could manage whatever they came up with.

**\+ U.A. Entrance Exam Area A-8, 10 Minutes remain+**

“75-77-78-79-80-82-84.” Izuku stopped. He had literally trashed every last robot he had seen with a hit or two, maximum three. This. Was. Boring. 

He had never been so utterly under-challenged in a fight scenario before. Were his dad, uncle and Augus really that much more of nightmare to fight than this? Yeah, probably. It was hard to outdo guys who could break your hands with barely any effort if they wanted, even if your own hands were made of metal.

There was a loud rumbling, he expected a giant Tank-TRex-Robot with golden trims to rise from somewhere but no. No, that was not what he was going to experience.

Instead of merely a building exploding, the entirety of the exam area, from all the way back to the area entrances to the furthest fake city building in the back was eradicated by a giant earthquake, a gigantic golden ship rose out of the ground like everything above it was made out of match sticks.

It looked like an ornamented spire, like someone had taken a skyscraper and gave it several engines and clad it all in gold, you couldn’t help but marvel at it a little bit while you remembered that you were an ant compared to it.

**\+ U.A. Observation room, 9 Minutes remain+**

“ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!” The collective of the teachers shouted so loudly that the screens and the windows shook. Well shook even more than they already did.

“Okay….serious question brother: Why did you put a spaceship beneath our exam area? Were you planning on taking the school applicants to the moon as a reward or something?” ‘Present Mic’ asked with barely contained confusion. The question of ‘how’ and ‘who paid for it’ didn’t come to anyone’s mind, Deus probably had enough money to do this casually.

After a pause Deus looked back at the three U.A. Students. “So. Is our bet on?”

The three friends merely stood there, their arms crossed with no amount of fear in their eyes. “You’re on.” 

**\+ U.A. Entrance Exam Remains O-2, 8 Minutes remain+**

_“HUUUAAARRGH!”_ A pile of rubble exploded as Momo Yaoyorozu burst out of destroyed buildings she had been surrounded by. A golden burst of energy created by her quirk had saved her. Or at least that is what she believed it was. 

Momo was one of the few people alive who had access to both a quirk and Mantra, an incredibly rare occurrence that gave her access to ‘pure’ Mantra. Within the current generation Quirk and Mantra there were less than five other people on the entire planet who could do this.

She stared at her fingers, she didn’t even have a single scratch on her. She ground her teeth. How?! How was it that she could not even feel a bruise or a scratch in her skin?! It confounded her and made her wonder if she was even a human at all.

With anger filled eyes she stared at the giant ship above what remained of the training areas, finding a path close to it and dashed towards it. She was not going to let this stand.

**\+ U.A. Entrance Exam Remains C-4, 7 Minutes remain+**

**“Who….Who...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!”** A strange dark explosion ripped through the remains of buildings as Katsuki Bakugo freed himself from the rubble he had been trapped in, a wave of dark purple energy disintegrating the remaining bigger parts of buildings nearby. 

**“YOU THINK I WILL TAKE THIS SHIT?! NO ONE STOPS ME!”** Unbeknownst to him as he raced off towards the ship that had flattened the area, another applicant with red spiky hair and covered in hard armored looking skin stared at him in fear. The young red haired man decided, whoever this guy was, he wasn’t entirely right in the head.

**+U.A. Entrance Exam Remains A-8, 6 Minutes remain+**

“Are you alright?” Izuku’s rough as gravel voice began calmly as no less than seven other applicants peered through the darkness of the rubble they were stuck under.

They all stared at his glowing white eyes, the green flat disks that were his irises glowing even more ominously. They could see the four extra metallic black and golden arms, the lines of mantra glowing red under the strain from holding an entire upper part of a building from crushing all of them beneath it.

“I think we should be asking you that.” a familiar and courteous mans voice said. Tenya Iida was more than little scared of Izuku now but he couldn’t deny that he had just protected them all from almost certain injury. 

“Heh. At least you have your priorities in order.” Izuku snarked as the entire building mass creaked slightly. “Just adjusting my hands, we’re fine as long as you guys don’t push me around.” he assured them as calmly as a volcano assures a village that the lava wasn’t that dangerous.

“A-are you sure you can hold all of this?” A guy with blond and black hair, who Izuku would get to know as Denki Kaminari asked slightly disturbed that the U.A. had an actual battle ship hidden underneath their test area. “I think can hold a building piece over my head for a minute or two, though you guys might wanna move my nose is itchy. I’m joking geez, calm down.”

Izuku chuckled before noticing that there were two girls heads right between his feet. “U-uhm, not to interrupt your laugh track but we’re both kind of stuck down here.” the brown haired girl, Ochako Uraraka said slightly blushing, while she could imagine better situations to be in, she did enjoy the view.

The girl right next to her didn’t say anything, not that her face hid much of her enjoyment of the scenery above her. She had cotton candy pink hair and slightly darker skin, the sclera of her eyes were black and she had small horns on her head. Mina Ashido could not imagine much better things to see than a muscly almost god like looking guy protecting her. “You look like a wingless, fuzzy moth.” Izuku note out of the blue in a bemused tone.

“So. Anyone hurt?” Izuku asked a few seconds of no response. “W-Well I can’t move my feet.” Ochako said trying to actually move her legs and finding them pinned.

“Good** enough.”** Izuku said gravelly sounding.

>>Wrath<<  
>>>>Wrath<<<<  
>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<  
>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**“HUURRGAAAAH”** With a loud roar Izuku sent the entirety of the building remains in several hundred feet away from them all.

**“ugghh.”** Izuku dropped his arms, he had only used his six armed form once with his new** [Vajra Viltra]** state and it had hurt even back in his training but it got the job done. 

He stared at the titanic ship far above them. “What the hell is wrong with this High School?! Who owns a spaceship?!” Denki said in complete disbelieve.

**“Someone who holds grudges.”** Izuku growled. The two extra sets of arms disappeared.** “Take cover. Oi! Glasses.”** Izuku growled at Tenya, who with a barely audible ‘eep’ paid attention. **“Keep them out of harms way. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”**  
Tenya paused as Izuku walked towards the nearest building that was still intact. “What are you going to do?!” 

Izuku pointed up at the ship. **“Destroying that.”**

With a burst of Wrath Mantra Izuku dashed up the remains of walls to get further up and landed on one of the few intact buildings.

**\+ U.A. Observation Room 5 Minutes remain+**

“Now that our final challenge made itself known.” Deus said. “Let us begin its...demonstration.”

As he spoke small star shaped ships appeared all around the ship, becoming connected by a shield that seemed to encompass the entirety of the ship.

“Heh. Nice trick.” Mirio said bemused. “I guess you think this is invincible in some aspects?”

Deus grinned. “Of course, there is no chance some hero hopeful could break through that.”

It was Nejire’s turn to giggle before she grinned mischievously “Well...you’re not wrong. You just forgot one thing.” She paused as Deus was readying himself to ask. “And what would that be young lady?”

“You have Mantra too right? Now I’m not good with the whole history of it but what were the Wrath Mantra users called?” 

There was a pause from everyone before Nezu made a squeaky little laugh. “They were known as **‘The Destructors’**.”

**+U.A. Entrance Exam Remains A-8, 2 Minutes remain+**

Izuku stared up at the ship and its shields, he could see that others were attacking the shield but it wasn’t doing much, some areas of the shield turned darker before returning to their original state and in some cases it disappeared but that didn’t matter, the thing was too damn huge.

Even if anyone could get past the shield it would need a lot more to actually break it, you needed to get past the shield and destroy it in one hit.

He squinted. He saw it from where he was, the small ships were the structural weakness of the shield itself and the glowing spot visible from even down here was the ships engine or reactor or whatever it used to fly.

Izuku went to one of the robot remains on this building and ripped a large piece of decently pointy looking metal plating of off it. That would do nicely.

He breathed out and focused, focused on every last thing that was just so fucked up about this whole thing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

  
He held the piece of plating in his hand, it started glowing similarly to heated metal.  
He generated his extra arms, who cared if creating these hurt like hell? 

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Izuku began milling his arm while holding the piece in his hand. Making it look like from the outside like a red and eventually orange and yellow disk was spinning faster and faster.

  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Eventually the ‘disk’ seemed perfectly solid but he kept going anyway, he could see the rest of the attacks slowly subsiding, they were giving up. He wasn’t though.

**\+ U.A Entrance Exam Remains A-8 1 minute remains+**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Izuku stopped spinning the metal plating piece, it had been charged with so much Wrath Mantra if he kept adding to it, it would straight up explode in his hand. He held it in all six of his hands.  
He bent down.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

“GRAAAH!” Izuku hurled the metal plate, pointier end first straight at the spot he had been staring at, breaking five of the arms he had used to hold and charge this thing up clean off of their shoulders.

**+U.A. Observation Room 40 seconds before Exam end+**

“It appears that you have lost. What a shame. I had such high hopes for you.” Deus mocked.

Yagi noticed it first, unbelievable, that kid. **“Not yet. Have you forgotten what I said before Deus?”** Yagi growled in his ‘All Might’ voice. A small blood red star rose into their view and after halting for a second broke straight through one of the little ships that had created the shield supporting the Nirvana.

The shield completely disintegrated as every ship exploded in a chain reaction of Wrath Mantra spreading through every last one.

The little star punched straight through the Nirvana’s main hull and struck its reactor, the entire ship turned red like blood as pure primordial wrath spread through the entirety of it before it seemingly vanished seemingly becoming mantra, filling the air with blood red glowing particles.

**“Celebrate your victory only when it’s assured.” **

Deus couldn’t help but stare in utter disbelieve at what had happened, this was impossible.

A loud siren noise signaled that the Exam had concluded.

“Sooo...How many points was your giant ship worth?” Aizawa asked in an almost bemused tone. He knew that this kid would be trouble but you had to respect the audacity of it all.

They all completely ignored the triumphant looks of the three U.A. Students with them.

**\+ U.A Entrance Exam Remains A-8 after the exam end+**

Izuku crashed to the floor, only one arm somewhat intact. He was completely out of Mantra with just enough to even lay there in his system at the moment.

Then a thought shot into his head. **‘What if you hadn’t been there to protect those other applicants?’**

  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

His left arm recovered and his right regenerated. He still wasn’t feeling well but it’d do for now. “Arrgghh.” 

He still couldn’t move but he could not be happier. If this didn’t make people see him as hero material in some way, nothing would.

**\+ A fair distance away from the Entrance Exam+**

“Well. It’s not a planet sized buddha.” Yasha said bemused.

Asura snorted. “Close enough.”

Augus laughed. “Well he’s in a better shape than your ancestor was back then anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 alternative title: Don't tell me that I can't destroy something!
> 
> 'Pure Mantra' - A strange form of Mantra, only accessed by a very specific group of people around the world.  
It will crop up again several times over, though we may already know someone who does have access to it.
> 
> Nirvana - The Nirvana were known as spaceships owned by the original guardian generals of humanity.  
Nowadays their original meaning is lost to time but Deus at least vaguely remembers their origin.
> 
> Absurdity -.....look if you came into this story expecting things to be sane and normal then you REALLY picked the wrong thing to read.  
Asura's Wrath is absurd awesomeness given shape and I hope to emulate it in a decent manner here. If Izuku's first real challenge did not  
involve at least destroying a battleship then I might as well not have started writing this thing.


	8. Dramatic Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmph. As usual, I take it you have all taken in the fact that we do not mess around by this point?”  
Deus said finally, with barely any care in his tone. While no one moved or responded to his question, it was clear from the atmosphere that even someone as battle bound as Izuku did not want to be in the crosshairs of their teachers just yet. 
> 
> Izuku closed his books and made them disappear, no one could tell where to exactly but it really didn’t matter.
> 
> “Now then, the rest of you hiding behind Inui-san, please come here. Your first day in this school will be quite eventful if I may so.” Deus continued. He kept going as the rest went around ‘Hound Dog’, Izuku noticed that Katsuki had more than a few bruises as did some strangely intense looking student who he would come to know and like as Inasa Yoarishi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

You are sure you have everything you need?” Inko asked with only a hint of concern in her voice.  
Yes she had already seen one of her kids leave their home for years on end but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be concerned. Especially for Izuku whose Wrath Mantra alone could cause him problems if he ever let it get out of hand.

“I’m fine mom. It’s not like I could be missing anything.” Izuku said trying his hardest to not roll his eyes. The backpack collection on his back was tall and wide enough that it just straight up didn’t fit out of the main door of their house.

The fact that the U.A had dormitories and were starting to use them this year was news to many of the soon-to-be heroes parents. Asura knew and had informed Izuku that he might want to start packing the day after the exam was finished.

The test results themselves surprised basically no one, aided by the fact that Nejire had repeated her ‘Cuddling-Izuku-into-the-nearest-wall’ stunt, just that this time the cuddling was so intense that the two of them legitimately started denting the wall they slid against.

The result scores themselves only interested Izuku up until the 10 first scoring ones, mostly because his eyes almost glazed over when he realized that Katsuki wasn’t even on the first page:

VP – Villain Points HP – Hero Points PT – Point Total  
1\. Izuku Midoriya VP: 84 HP: 70 PT: 154  
2\. Momo Yaoyorozu VP: 72 HP: 40 PT: 112  
3\. Tenya Iida VP: 65 HP: 35 PT: 100  
4\. Eijiro Kirishima VP: 60 HP: 35 PT: 95  
5\. Mina Ashido VP: 60 HP: 30 PT: 90  
6\. Ochako Uraraka VP: 55 HP: 30 PT: 85  
7\. Itsuka Kendo VP: 50 HP: 30 PT: 80  
8\. Tsuyu Asui VP: 49 HP: 29 PT: 78  
9\. Kyoka Jiro VP: 42 HP: 34 PT: 77  
10: Kinoko Komori VP: 40 HP: 35 PT: 75  
….

Izuku couldn’t help but feel a bit of excitement slip into his mind at the idea that he might get placed into a class consisting out of mostly women. Not for the same reason as some men, he had noticed that most women associated with his family could kick ass, to the degree that his sister was almost scarier than his father in a fight. The thought of fighting women who could kick him across the town was exciting to him. 

There was something about Izuku that only became obvious in recent years.

His father didn’t enjoy fighting, it was part of his nature sure, but he didn’t like it.   
Asura always told him over the years: **“My Wrath drives me to do what I do. My goal, is to ensure yours never drives you.” **

Asura hated having to be a hero. He loved protecting people sure, he loved that they smiled and that were glad to be alive. In Asura’s eyes however Izuku always saw the same question reflected: **“Why do I need to be this way? What kind of world makes someone so filled with wrath necessary?”**

Asura was stinted, emotionally speaking, he could never feel like a normal person, no matter how much he tried, because only someone completely engulfed by wrath could be like Asura Midoriya. 

Asura personally, loved his family, he was glad that Mithra and Izuku would never be like him, because he would hate himself even more if they ever let them end up like him.

Izuku however, ever since he had been taught by Yasha and Augus, had found excitement and joy in fighting. It made Izuku excited to fight a strong opponent, he wanted to make his opponents enjoy their fights too. For him life itself was a struggle since he was a kid, he wanted it all to feel worth it.

**+U.A Student Entrance, 1 hour and 15 minutes before the Introduction Speech and Orientation+**

A couple of cars stopped on the other side of the road, various students grabbed their things and headed to the entrance gate, they were slightly perplexed by the rectangular obstruction on one side of the walkway. 

As many of them approached the gate they could see what said obstruction was. A student with green-ish black and white hair was sitting, in lotus position, in front a large rectangular construction of backpacks that almost looked like a wall.

Momo Yaoyorozu was bemused by this guy, he was wearing the school uniform but in the same way one would wear some kind of combat hakama pants. His tie, shirt and the U.A’s official symbol patch were all worn around his waist like a belt. He wasn’t wearing anything above his waist, which she personally didn’t mind, she wouldn’t deny that he had a build worth showing off.

Momo herself had been, despite her protests, brought here in a limousine. She hated her families lavish lifestyle, she could almost feel herself being drawn to this student, he seemed to be quite focused on his goal. That and despite his obviously gruff and angry looking exterior he seemed to exude an almost unnatural calm.

Several of her fellow female students seemed to share her opinion, as did most of the male students currently present. Unfortunately for this short lived fascination a particularly confident male student seemed to take an unwise disliking to all of this.

“Would you look at the monkey?” a mocking and absolutely full of himself voice crooned, Izuku didn’t need to look up from his notebook to know he would hate the person already. “I mean really? Look at this guy, dressed like a fucking sumo wrestler.” The blond haired boy continued, Izuku knew this wasn’t Katsuki, despite the monkey insult, not to mention that the guy apparently didn’t know what hakama pants were.

Izuku just kept writing and correcting his notes. He was currently sketching Momo, unbeknownst to everyone he had been glancing and looking at everyone present already and found her the most curious. From his perspective, her overall posture and demeanor spoke of a higher, almost noble, upbringing but her face and musculature spoke of someone who loved the thrill of fighting people and an energy he had only seen from Nejire so far.

“...are you even listening? Probably not, someone like you doesn’t even belong out here.” The voice said, Izuku could feel a mocking ‘head petting’ coming, it was one of the most demeaning things people had done to him over the years. Treating him like an animal.

Before the blonde could touch him however, the blonde in question being Neito Monoma, Izuku’s tail wrapped around the wrist of Monoma’s hand.

“Say.” Izuku growled almost inaudibly as his tail painfully twisted around Monoma’s wrist. “You don’t happen to be a U.A Student?” he twisted Monoma’s wrist as far as he could without breaking the guys elbow or wrist.

“Yarrr----yeah.. yeah. Stop it! Please.!” Monoma cried, hoping that people would intervene but everyone else was more concerned what Izuku would do if they got in his way. 

“Then I assume you intend to use your hand in whatever class you’re in?” Izuku still said barely paying attention.

“Grregg...yeah..” Monoma growled in pain, Izuku let go of him with a barely interested swish of his tail which caused Neito to trip backwards a few steps.

“Then I suggest that you never mock me within my hearing range again. That aside it’s unbecoming of a hero to mock people based on appearance.” Izuku concluded, closing his notebook and standing up.

Only now Neito realized just how imposing this guy was. He stood almost as tall as the engine legged dude but had broader shoulders and his entire body looked like he had been through years of intense training.

Izuku looked at the majority of people present and grinned a little, a lot of them he had seen in the exam already. “Iida-kun. Good to see you. I almost didn’t recognize you without your glasses on.” Izuku nodded in Iida’s general direction.

Tenya Iida, who seemed to reflexively try to adjust his absent glasses, found himself rather flustered. Izuku had asked him right after the exam why he was wearing glasses with a speed enhancing quirk, as the chances that he’d lose his glasses and thus run blindly into things was higher than him catching insects with his face. That and in a fight it was easier to lose his glasses than to lose support item contact lenses. After much deliberation Tenya had decided to drop the glasses from his attire as much as it was technically more in line with older style etiquette.

Iida couldn’t help but to admit that when you looked past the rough exterior, Izuku Midoriya was a very observant and polite individual. Even if he lacked just about any tact at all and had no sense of etiquette.

Izuku crooked his head at Momo, who found herself slightly intimidated and almost felt a little scared. “Heh. I remember you, you tried to destroy that battleship shield too, didn’t you?” Izuku grinned again, this time more excitedly. “If we ever get a chance to fight, I want you to hit me as hard as you can. Wouldn’t be fun if you held back.”

Momo suddenly felt very, very, flustered, she had fought people before but she could almost hear a little arousal in his voice there. The rest could hear it too.

Mina Ashido who had just arrived stared slightly taken in by Izuku’s appearance. She had walked as close as possible to the commotion. Izuku recognized her immediately despite never having heard her name. “Hey! It’s the moth girl. How’s the second cutest being in the universe doing?” 

Mina didn’t mind the teasing but found herself very flustered, she was usually the one to fluster people with her lack of personal space but this just was new to her.

“OI! I didn’t say you could call me that!”

“You were smiling when I called you that the last time.”

“That’s not the same thing. My name’s Mina! Keep it in your head the next time.” She blushed furiously.

“Noted. How are you doing Mina?” Izuku said in a perfectly neutral tone, he had no objections to changing what he called people, it was more about how you meant said nickname or name rather than what it was. He did allow people he respected for example to call him a monkey if that was somehow easier than his actual name to them. 

Before their conversations could continue the gate opened, two people who they all could already tell were going to be important to their classes arrived.

“Hmpf. I figured you lot would be here earlier.” a man with white spiky hair, sharp canines and an overall gruff looking face said. Izuku wanted to indignantly point out that he had been here for more than an hour and no one came to check until now but kept his objection to himself.

The second man sneezed. “Gah. Grab your things and follow us. We’ve got no time to waste, you’ll start your first school day in an hour.” The man had messy long black hair, wasn’t particularly well shaven and looked like he didn’t sleep enough.

Shouta Aizawa ‘Eraserhead’ and Sekijiro Kan ‘Vlad King’ certainly made for some strange home room teachers. 

Izuku paused and looked around. He could tell that not everyone was here yet so why were they saying they had no time to waste? Katsuki wasn’t even here yet and Izuku was certain he had passed. A pause later he shrugged internally and just went to his pile of things.

“Tch. How do you intend to carry all of that? Being over prepared is as bad a...” Aizawa stopped himself as Izuku lifted the entirety of his wall high backpack collection onto his back as if it didn’t exist at all. The collective of other students with Momo as an exception blinked, she was grinning and could almost not contain how exciting seeing someone this strong was to her.

They all walked after their future teachers, the students following the wall that was carried by Izuku, noticing how his feet left dents in the pitted ground because of how heavy the backpack wall was combined with his own weight.

Momo for her part was carrying something only a few backpack sizes smaller so it still looked like a smaller rectangle following a bigger one.

“Okay seriously. What the hell are you two carrying? Are you taking half of your homes with you or something?” Denki Kaminari asked irritated as he almost stepped into a newly created pothole left by Izuku’s feet.

“Hmm.” Izuku thought of all the things he brought along. “Notebooks.” a hand popped out besides the backpack pointing along the entire length of the backpack collection. “Specialized Training dummies.” another hand popped out the other side doing the same. “Clothes.” His tail pointed at the lower part. “The rest is training equipment...I’d say around 5.5 tons worth of weight...” 

**“TONS?!”** Everyone, including Momo, who silently thought that she had only nearly a single ton on her back, half shrieked with dropped jaws, cutting Izuku off before he could ramble. 

Aizawa had a sweat drop, oh boy, this kid was going to be a nightmare and a half wasn’t he? He recalled Togata claiming that if he thought the ‘big 3’ were going to stress him out he should wait two years. Now he knew what he meant.

“Drop your stuff here, in a big enough distance apart that it can be identified as yours, the robot will take it with itself to your rooms, you get to unpack your belongings at the end of the day.” Aizawa commanded, the Robot, who seemed to have a head like a coffee pot almost fainted looking at what it would have to carry. Both Izuku and Momo had the premonition that they’d have to carry their packed things at the end of the day because the robots couldn’t do it. 

* * *

The actual inside of the U.A buildings were about as imposing as Izuku himself had hoped and expected. They were given a little tour, mostly classrooms, this was apparently done at the vice principal's insistence, as Aizawa sourly informed them. He had apparently wanted to not include average orientation as he thought most heroes should be able to find their way around things on their own.

This of course explained to Izuku why he didn’t want them waiting outside too long, he wanted to see if those who had the audacity to be “late” could find their way around the place to compensate.

“Wait here. The Principal and Vice Principal will pick you all up once it’s time.” Aizawa and Sekijiro said at the same time before leaving.

Izuku sat down on the floor in a lotus position, he disliked things like benches, those just tended to feel awkward. The rest, with exception to Momo who did same as Izuku, sat on the bench that was against the wall.

“Pardon the question, what is your quirk?” Momo eventually asked Izuku. “Don’t have one, just Mantra. Wrath Mantra to be exact. You have it too.” He answered with a glance to her. 

“What?” Momo was confused. “You have Wrath Mantra, it’s different than mine but it’s there. I can feel it.” This again confounded her a little. “..b-but I have a Quirk.” 

“Having a Quirk and Mantra isn’t unheard of. Having an Active Mantra Access and a Quirk however is quite rare. Most people have a Quirk and a Passive Mantra Access, which is how many heroes retain their youthfulness, Mantra slows down natural aging, just look at ‘Vlad King’. Guy is almost eighty, looks and physically is no day older than thirty five.” Izuku stopped himself as he noticed someone standing in front of him. 

Izuku blinked at the shoes he was seeing before looking up. “You’re the guy who was sitting at the cafe before the entrance exam this year and three years ago.” 

Deus just smiled, the nerve of this kid, he truly was Asura’s son. “Indeed. I am Deus, Vice Principal of the U.A High School and its soon to be extension into a University. You are Izuku Midoriya, Asura Midoriya’s son and the young man who made me lose a bet against three Students.” Deus laughed a bit, Izuku noticed the barely hostile tone he had, it was faint but it was present.

“I must say, you have quite some nerve boy. You completely wrecked my ship. That thing cost a fortune you know.” Deus continued as Izuku and everyone else rose to their feet. “Heh. Should have thought about that before you bet it in something that could destroy it.” Izuku snarked.

The corner of Deus’s mouth flicked down for a fraction of a second, he wasn’t going to like this kid was he? “Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Deus said eventually.

Izuku crooked his head at the creature sitting on Deus’s shoulder. The other students noticed it too, it looked like a hamster, or rat, or very tiny bear.

One of the students, who thanks to his purple, round hair and diminutive stature looked a coat of tree bark paint away of being mistaken for a small pokemon laughed. “Is it normal to bring your pets to this High School?” He apparently thought he was being funny.

Everyone paused, was this kid really that dumb? Had he not seen the pamphlets? The news articles? The U.A brand, mouse shaped tea cups?! 

Izuku generated an extra arm to point at the student, who he would come to know and hate as Minoru Mineta. The other two arms were busy holding his face in frustration. “Somebody please tape his mouth shut before he embarrasses himself even more. How can you want to enter this school and not know who its principal is?!”

The refinement in Izuku’s words surprised many of the people present, his father was rather well known to be terse, rough and not one to mince words in any and all occasions so it was quite strange that Izuku himself was far better at talking than his father in that regard. If he wanted to be, he could be just as bad as his dad about this if he felt like it, which was usually when he was fighting something.

Nezu for his part just chuckled “It’s fine, It’s fine.” he said bemused as Mineta seemed to be stuck in a very horrified silent scream.

Nezu gave Izuku a strange look. “Though since you insist that a student should know his principal I am curious what you do know about me young man.” Nezu was genuinely interested what Izuku knew. The rest looked at Izuku with interest as well. 

Izuku raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Your name is Nezu, you are not a human but an animal with an intelligence enhancing quirk, the scar across your face is from an illegal dismantled experimentation facility in the northern regions of Japan. You hold nine degrees, one of which is in ‘Applied Pseudo Science’. You have written thirty eight dissertations and analytical texts including ‘Influences of Quirks on Psychological development’ and ‘Physiological alterations through Mantra’. You hold the current world record for ‘consecutively won Shogi matches’ and have won more than three hundred Shogi tournaments with only one ending in a draw after several hours. You have a preference for red high boots and your favorite tea is a special blend of earl gray only available in Ireland. Should I add anything else? I know who your tailor is.”

Nezu waved him off laughing lightly. “No. No. That won’t be necessary. I am surprised that you know so much about me but not about Deus.”

“To be fair to him.” Deus said. “I don’t give many interviews relevant to hero work. So his knowledge of me would be limited....”

  
Momo laughed. “Then allow me to fill in the blanks. You developed the capture grenade system currently being tested in the USA. You’re also responsible for the mergers of seven small high quality support item companies with ‘Intellegra’ which recently became ‘Detnerat’. You have stock in about eighty to ninety percent of all professional hero agencies and merchandising companies in Japan. You own several pieces of land that appear to be empty from everything including trees yet nothing has ever been built on them in the past fifteen years. Need I go on?”

Deus and everyone else got a sweat drop. How the hell did she pull this information out of her hair that fast? “Y-you are better versed than I expected.” 

Nezu chuckled again as most people seemed to wonder just how much Izuku and Momo knew about everyone present already. “Since you know so much already you should already know that your dress sense is not acceptable by our dress code.” 

There was a pause in which Izuku just started grinning and Deus already dreaded how the boy was going to subvert them now. Deus was silently cursing Asura already, why couldn’t the man raise one child that wasn’t a total nightmare to everyone around them?

Somewhere in Musutafu, Asura sneezed while fighting a gorilla like villain and headbutted the guy on accident.

“I am sorry to correct you principal but the dress rules specifically state: ‘All items of the school uniform must be worn visibly on ones person and in order.’ As you can clearly see I am wearing all pieces, visible and in order.”

There was a long, long pause which ended with a tiny wheezy sounding laughing fit as Nezu almost keeled over backwards from Deus’s shoulder. “Hihihihihiihihi….iiii. Hah. Hah. Haaaaaaa. Yeah. This kid stays Deus. I don’t care how much Aizawa hates him already. He stays.” Nezu barely recovered as he said this and as everyone stared at Izuku with a ‘what the hell did you do?’ expression on their faces.

Nezu had realized what Izuku had done. He was wearing the entire school uniform ‘in order’. Meaning he had put the top parts layered exactly the way you would put them on normally, white shirt then red tie then blazer and finally the school emblem, just worn as a sort of accessory to his pants tied around his waist. Yes it was ‘in order’ in the sense of how you would usually wear it. Just not ‘in order’ in the way you were supposed to wear it.  
If Nezu could respect one thing it was someone who managed to subvert the rules while following them to the letter.

“Be it all as it may, follow us please. All of you.” Deus said trying to regain some control over the situation. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to the new students U.A had recently, in its efforts of becoming viable for a hero university, expanded its reach and added multiple arenas, halls and classrooms for various purposes. Currently the new students were heading towards a decently sized Arena specifically one constructed for all out fights that could be televised.

Dues had of course been the one to bring this idea. What better way to show the world that they were the most accomplished hero school than to display their students combat prowess as much as possible. After all, their students academic achievements were less important to the scared public who wanted to see that their future protectors could be trusted to bring criminals down.

What they also hadn’t realized was that they had exactly half of the forty two new students with them, as for the other twenty one, they were currently walking towards them with two other teachers. 

“Inui-san. It has been a while, you were missed during the last few meetings. I see your recovery is going well.” Ryo Inui ‘Hound dog’ could only be described as a behemoth. His quirk was a mutation quirk of the [Dog] ‘family’ which gave those possessing it canine features.

Whatever exact designation his quirk had, he either had gigantism or his quirk had made him impossibly huge. He was so tall and broad that he easily dwarfed Deus who himself stood at two meters shoulder height. 

He was at least three times as wide and three times as tall as any person should be, it was in fact almost hard to see that there were twenty people behind him. The students standing on Deus’s side however could see quite clearly why he had been recovering.

The entire left side of Ryo’s face looked scarred by something even bigger than him, fortunately there were enough medical experts around that he wouldn’t have lasting damage but the left side of his face would forever be scarred.

“HRR. IT WILL TAKE A LOT TO KEEP ME DOWN. YOU SHOULD KNOW.” he said as calmly as someone bigger than a minibus could. It wasn’t that he was trying to yell or even trying to be loud at all, it was just that when you were this massive you naturally sounded like a death metal singer with hoarse vocals no matter what you did.

Within the matter of nanoseconds Izuku had started sketching Ryo. “Damn...I’ll need two pages for this one.” Nezu was the only one paying Izuku’s mad scribbling any attention, the fact that the boy could write paragraphs in perfect calligraphy writing and sketch people to almost perfect detail within less than a minute was both impressive and scary to the animal principal. What kind of upbringing made it second nature for you to memorize and analyze people to the smallest detail?

“Anything worthwhile to report?” Deus asked barely registering that Izuku was now busy sketching the second teacher with equal speed, having seemingly pulled another notebook and generating two extra arms to sketch them both at the same time. 

“Tch. Nothing worth getting worked up about. Some of the new students thought that gettin’ in a fight outside was a good idea. No worries we reigned them in quick.” ‘Snipe’ laughed.

‘Snipe’ incidentally was a rather secretive hero, few people knew his name and even fewer knew his history. Aside from dressing like a cowboy with a liking for black leather and bits of gray armor pieces there really wasn’t much to go on, though Izuku noticed that he had changed his gun model recently. Apparently .50 cal was a bit too no the small side for him so he settled for something bigger. His gun almost felt more like a shotgun than a revolver at this point.

  
“Hmph. As usual, I take it you have all taken in the fact that we do not mess around by this point?”  
Deus said finally, with barely any care in his tone. While no one moved or responded to his question, it was clear from the atmosphere that even someone as battle bound as Izuku did not want to be in the crosshairs of their teachers just yet. 

Izuku closed his books and made them disappear, no one could tell where to exactly but it really didn’t matter.

“Now then, the rest of you hiding behind Inui-san, please come here. Your first day in this school will be quite eventful if I may so.” Deus continued. He kept going as the rest went around ‘Hound Dog’, Izuku noticed that Katsuki had more than a few bruises as did some strangely intense looking student who he would come to know and like as Inasa Yoarishi. 

Of course Katsuki would try and start beating up people from day one.  
Deus motioned them to follow him through a large gate and up a long flight of stairs.

“As has been customary for the past seven years the first task you will be given is not to fight but to observe. After our brief stint in this arena, you will be assigned to your classes and begin the orientation proper. The last part of your day will be spent in your dorms, adjusting to your new lifestyle and mingling.” Deus said calmly. This seemed to surprise part of the new student body.

“While it may seem strange to you, do not forget that a hero needs allies, after all, power alone only carries you so far. You may find some who pretend to not know this to be the truth. ‘Mirko’ and ‘Endeavor’ for example love to show themselves as invincible forces of heroism but remind yourselves that even they in their most desperate hours had aid.” Deus continued as they approached the entrance to the arena.

* * *

Stepping out into the light they found themselves on the seating area of a large arena, the students of the more senior classes already seated. The Arena itself was entirely metallic, something that Izuku guessed was also Deus’s doing.

“Take a seat and enjoy the show.” Deus stepped to a small platform that appeared to have a microphone attached to it as the students did as instructed. Izuku and Momo sat in the first row right next to each other, mostly out of courtesy and a strange bond of interest.

“Greetings and welcome to all of you who returned to us for another year.” he began his arms spread wide, Nezu having decided to stand on a small podium, he didn’t mind letting Deus take over the theatrics, in fact he quite loved the mans sense for drama.

“To those returning for the second, continuing and ending years, I am once again glad to see you in good health and with as much energy as we have gotten to know you. For those of you new to our U.A. I am glad that you have found your way to us and I will look forward to seeing you become the heroes you all envision yourselves to be one day.” Deus said, trying to sound as grandiose as he could. The entire event was televised obviously, the first time the opening ceremony of a new year was actually shown to the public.

Izuku for his part let his eyes dart around, hoping to see where Mirio, Tamaki and of course Nejire were. He found them strangely absent, Nejire in particular was rather difficult to miss, considering that she was probably taller than most women here and the blue hair stood out like Mina’s pink look.  
“To give our new arrivals a warm welcome and to show what lies ahead for them, today, as has been for the last few years, the top three students of our current final year shall demonstrate just what our motto: **‘PLUS ULTRA’** stands for. With this being said. The principal and I shall leave you in the capable vocal range of ‘Present Mic’.” Dues bowed to massive cheers, apparently the vie principal for all his sternness was rather popular.

* * *

To the major surprise of everyone ‘Present Mic’ appeared above the stadium surrounded by screens on what appeared to be a floating platform instead of somewhere on the seating ranks. 

**“LAAAAADDIESS and Gentlemen of the U.A! Have we got a show for you today! For the new younglings I hope you’re not sitting too comfortably because our main attraction today is going to have you stand up and cheer for our ‘BIG THREE’!”** ‘Present Mics’ voice boomed throughout the stadium and was immediately met with cheers from the older students and quite a few of the new students who were honestly excited for this whole idea. 

Izuku for his part was slightly torn on who he would be cheering on. Though logic settled him for Nejire, obviously, while Mirio and Tamaki would have a good shot at winning, Nejire’s quirk was the most consistent of them all. That and she was his girlfriend, he couldn’t just cheer for someone else. He knew that Mirio and Tamaki for their part would understand. They were best friends like that.

**“IIIIIINNN the Dark Blue corner. Taking the old saying ‘You are what you eat’ to the extreme. ITTTTS’ SUNEATER!”** As ‘Present Mic’ so helpfully introduced him, Tamaki Namajiki strode out onto the field, in his oddly magic themed robe-like hero costume, doing his best to not look up at anyone, mostly to keep his nerves calm. He eventually noticed that Izuku was sitting in the front most seat of the section he was in. Without as much of a word he made a small saluting gesture in his direction. **“He might be ranked third listeners but don’t let that fool ya! He packs quite a lunch!”**

Tamaki’s expression darkened, that had to be the worst joke ‘Present Mic’ had ever made about his quirk.

**“COOMMMING in ranked second, you know her, you love her and she’s always bringing the light from above itttts...”** before ‘Present Mic’ finished a light blue blur crashed straight down beside him, causing a huge golden spiral to lift up a massive portion of the arena. **“...NEJIRE-CHANNN!”**

Nejire smiled mischievously from the crater she had created, she wasn’t quite done with making a display let. She wanted to get certain things in order before they even became a question. Before ‘Present Mic’ could continue and before anyone said anything more she had found Izuku in the ranks. Sometimes Izuku wondered if she had some kind of sixth sense to know where he was.

With a small ‘zip’ noise she appeared right where he was sitting. “~Heeeyaaa Boyfriend~” Before he could react much she kissed him, in front of all the cameras and people looking at them. She didn’t care. He didn’t either if he was honest. Her hero suit also made him rather uncomfortably aroused, not that it was revealing since it was a blue-ish green skin tight body suit with no cuts. It was more so that it was the first time he had seen the completed outfit.

Before anyone could question what just happened Nejire jumped back into the ring. **“HUH….Guess the lady knows what she wants.”** ‘Present Mic’ said with the kind of tone that indicated that Nejire wasn’t the first hero to do things like this.

Suddenly Izuku felt incredibly uncomfortable, like someone was watching him with incredible hatred in their eyes. His eyes darted around until he noticed a girl with short hair standing on the other side of the arena. When he looked at her directly she made a ‘I’m watching you’ motion towards his eyes.

He smiled and did the same in her direction, with six arms instead of merely one. That seemed to disturb her enough to back off with the death glare for now.

**“FINALLY and our number one, he’s a man of many phases who is never phased! The unwavering paragon of U.A.! Ittt’s Lemillion!”** With no noise at all Mirio seemingly shot out of the ground and landed on one of the earth spikes Nejire’s entrance had created.

Izuku was amused to see that he had finally gotten hold of clothes that phased with him through things. Now if only there were standard clothes like that because that outfit was kind of absurd. Really who writes a huge number on their chest?

Mirio for his part merely looked at Izuku for a second before nodding. Izuku paused, something had changed, something was vastly different with Mirio that he could not place. He wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

**“OUR COMBATANTS ARE SET! IT’S TIME FOR A HERO BATTTTTLEE!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 notes:  
Alternative Title: Hero Crash Course  
'Hound Dog' - Something strange has happened with animal mutation quirks in this universe, many of them have altered to represent more aggressive versions of the animals they once were part of. While it is only speculative at this point, it may have something to do with the remergence of the 'Ghoma'.  
'Snipe' - Heroes who rely on Support Gear upgrade constantly. 'Snipe' owns a company that makes high caliber pistols as he ran through hundreds of the things over the years.


	9. The Paths Not Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nejire’s eyes had gained a golden circle spanning the middle of her irises, creating an odd color gradient in her eyes. Izuku couldn’t help but to think that she looked even cuter than before because of it. Though for him the definition of ‘cute’ was more in line with ‘capable of annihilating an army’ but that was semantics.
> 
> “Hey, hey! Come on! Don’t hog all the fun.” Nejire chirped, grinning oddly maliciously at the two others. Tamaki and Mirio stopped for a moment, looked at each other and decided that Nejire was currently the bigger threat. Mostly because she could be quite terrifying to fight against when she wanted to fight you for real. Today she seemed especially into it.
> 
> The resulting collision of two against one rapid fire punching made Izuku slightly nostalgic, so this is what it looked like from the outside. Though he imagined that there would be more heat involved if it was him in that standoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. Now, on with the show!
> 
> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

Izuku Midoriya, was having the time of his life. You really couldn’t do much better than letting a walking wrath engine watch their best friends have a massive fight. It did feel strange to him though, this had to be similar how his friends felt whenever he and his were training. At least partially. 

To his surprise Tamaki was keeping up quite well, when he had started Asura’s training, Tamaki ran out of steam pretty fast. Mostly because there was only so much time his quirk actually worked. Without food Tamaki used to be a sitting duck, these days he seemed to be making quite a bit of stride fighting without his manifestations. 

He also appeared far more ferocious than he used to be. Almost a bit too ferocious like he was closer to an animal than he used to be.

His clash with Mirio was also quite different than they used to. As Izuku remembered it Mirio used to beat him rather soundly in a one-on-one clash but these days they appeared to be vary even. At least they would have been had Nejire not decided to not be left out.

The two of them barely sprung backwards as Nejire shot past them like a bullet, golden waves tearing up the ground behind her. Izuku found that the cameras were doing quite well at keeping track of the whole fight, it also allowed him to notice that Nejire’s eyes had changed over her time training.

He usually found details like that not noteworthy enough, except to maybe update his notebook sketches, which in her case he couldn’t do since she still had that sketch and insisted that she wouldn’t give it back.

Nejire’s eyes had gained a golden circle spanning the middle of her irises, creating an odd color gradient in her eyes. Izuku couldn’t help but to think that she looked even cuter than before because of it. Though for him the definition of ‘cute’ was more in line with ‘capable of annihilating an army’ but that was semantics.

“Hey, hey! Come on! Don’t hog all the fun.” Nejire chirped, grinning oddly maliciously at the two others. Tamaki and Mirio stopped for a moment, looked at each other and decided that Nejire was currently the bigger threat. Mostly because she could be quite terrifying to fight against when she wanted to fight you for real. Today she seemed especially into it.

The resulting collision of two against one rapid fire punching made Izuku slightly nostalgic, so this is what it looked like from the outside. Though he imagined that there would be more heat involved if it was him in that standoff.

“Nice strategy there. Let’s see who runs out of fuel first.” Izuku grumbled slightly, he knew what the three were doing, it was tactically sound on both fronts though of course he suspected that Nejire wasn’t doing this without a better idea in her mind. She was incredibly devious with her quirks abilities if she put her mind to it, he had learned as much over the years.

“I’m not sure if you have mistaken stubbornness for strategy.” Momo sighed, all she saw was a massive punch clash that seemed to involve little of actual strategy.

“Really? I see two fighters with power not related to their stamina attempting to even out a fight with a stamina fighter.” a matter of fact and kind of flat voice said behind her. Sitting right in the seat behind Momo was Tsuyu Asui, a girl with frog like features, her face was strangely lacking in expression. Izuku always found amphibian mutation quirks strangely endearing, perhaps it had something to do with their general requirement for heat, something that wrath mantra provided a lot of naturally.

“Not sure what you guys are looking at. I see one hell of a woman trying to power through a match up she can’t get past. She’s got some fire to her though.” Kaminari said, Izuku just rolled his eyes.

“Nice theories….” Izuku smirked bemused. “...got it all wrong though.” 

Suddenly Mirio and Tamaki jumped as far backwards as they could from Nejire. “Da-Dang.” Tamaki panted, he looked far more exhausted than they should have been. “Geh…. Hehe. Damn Nejire, I knew you wanted to impress today but this is something else.” Mirio couldn’t help but be impressed, in the past couple of weeks Nejire had gotten far more expansive in her quirks application than even he had.

She had been draining their stamina from them with her attacks and converting it into her own. They weren’t even sure how she could do that since she had only recently gotten this trick to actually work.

To everyone’s surprise Nejire just giggled, the look in her eyes however betrayed that she was enjoying this a little too much. “Thanks for the compliment, you guys have been slacking off though, why’s that? You’re making this really boring. Either pick up the pace or I’ll knock you out in the next...ahhh lets say thirty seconds?”

Nejire was currently bouncing from one foot to the other, swaying a little each time she landed, a strange wavy golden aura visible around her. Her expression had also changed to something far more sinister looking, almost a little….

* * *

“...Lust Mantra? Her of all people?” Yasha was about as baffled as physically possible, having known Nejire Hadou for a quite a while now the idea that the girl who only ever had eyes for one individual, well the idea of her having Lust Mantra of all things was a bit absurd.

The entirety of the Midoriya family was busy watching this opening fight and drinking Sake. Mostly because no one had anything important to do today and because they’d rather be drunk and celebrating that Izuku had made into U.A than sober and quiet about it.

“Funny how that works isn’t it? You can lust after a lot of things, power, physical love, money. Really the same how you can be sad or angry over everything.” Inko had been very aware of Nejire’s heritage and access to Lust Mantra. While it was not immediately obvious a mother could tell such things. 

Mostly because it became rather obvious over the years what her specific lust was. It was just that being surrounded by two Wrath Mantra users no one ever thought about it.

* * *

“Why are you pinching your nose?” Momo looked confused at Izuku who was currently not so much pinching his nose as he was attempting to crush it by sheer force. He had been dating Nejire for how long now? He had never even noticed her mantra, at all. He felt denser than a neutron star.

“Sometimes I wonder if I’ve taken too many blows to the head over my brief life.” Izuku grumbled to no in particular, even as an extra set of hands was updating his notebook on Nejire. Momo had a comical sweat drop, she honestly wondered where he kept pulling those from.

“Sooo what’s going on with your girlfriend exactly? She looks… super turned on.” Kaminari stated honestly, having grown up in a mostly quirk laden neighborhood, Mantra was mostly a hearsay thing for him. At least until the entrance exam after which he had decided to read up on it a bit.

Izuku sighed, letting go of his nose to continue watching the fight. “Well as it turns out she has Lust Mantra. More specifically: Battle Lust. So in simpler words, the woman I’ve been training with and dating for all these years almost enjoys our sparring matches more than I do. In fact she likely enjoys them more than I do. Way more.” 

* * *

Nejire cricked her neck to her sides, still swaying with an incredibly lustful expression on her face. “Alllllllright I’m done playing boys. Let’s make this more fun.” The almost wavy tone of her voice was actually getting under their skin.

Tamaki decided to take the initiative and stop her before she pulled something crazy on them. In hindsight, dashing at a mostly close range combatant who specialized in slow but powerful attacks was one of his lesser decisions. 

Nejire merely swayed out of the way of his dash attack and with a full body twirl punched him in the side, sending him careening into the side wall of the arena. Had he not wisely formed clam shells at his sides like some kind of body armoring she probably would have broken most of his ribs from the punch alone.

_“~Come on. Come on. Come on. You’re boring meeeee. It’s not nice to bore a ladyyyyyy.~”_ she chirped with the kind of tone that indicated that she was having actual issues keeping herself from just attacking random bystanders. The aura faded and the tips of her hair had turned gold, her eyes too had changed completely to gold coloring. He noticed that the little ‘hair horns’ she had had completely changed to gold coloring too, it made her seem like a dragon of sorts.** [Golden Maelstrom Nejire]**

Izuku was having conflicting feelings about this change, he for one wondered if it was permanent and for two hoped that she wasn’t going to be constantly murderous and insane now. On the other end of his mind he was also unimaginably turned on by this. His girlfriend was literally turning into a lust goddess who got turned on from fighting people. What more could a young wrath god possible want in life?

If he had had the ability to read Momo’s thoughts on the matter he would have found an endless string of: ‘IAmNotALesbianSheIsDatingSomeoneAlreadyIAmNotALesbian...’ and found said string of thoughts slowly faltering and her blush increasing.

* * *

Tamaki seemed to have meanwhile pulled himself out of the wall she had flung him into, perfectly unharmed as well. He thanked the amount of blunt trauma Asura’s teachings had put him through. “Oh greeeaaat. She’s gone full yandere on us again. Alright then, two can play the horror game.”

Tamaki grinned, his smile however was a little too wide for his face. With a really unpleasant sound his entire body seemed to transform into what at first looked like a ball of tentacles. Tamaki silently cursed his own bad luck, unlike his friends he had neither access to Mantra nor the physical prowess to ever learn the things Mirio could learn. 

He had however one advantage they lacked, a fascination with a specific kind of horror that was perfect for his quirk to use. He would have to, one glorious day, thank Yasha for offhandedly calling his ability ‘eldritch’ looking because otherwise he would have never had the idea.

**“GRHHAHRAGHH”** Tamaki had formed into...something. His form appeared to lack any sort of definitive description but calling it a flightless pterodactyl, formed out of purple tentacles, with clawed fingers formed out of chicken talons, covered in eyes with huge rows of teeth running all across its ‘body’ was about as close as you got. The inhuman screech he made seemed to, for a very short moment, cause Nejire’s battle lusting daze to vanish.

“Gods alive what did you do to yourself?!” she asked slightly horrified at what Tamaki had become, before seemingly returning to her battle lust crazed stupor. _“~Ehehe now we’re talking, you look like a boss.~” _

**“I decided to live up to my name. I will be the one to one day eat the sun!”** Tamaki’s voice was distorted but perfectly coherent and now his hero name no longer sounded like a name but rather like a title. He had learned a bit about his own quirk as well, it wasn’t entirely reliant on food, he could retain, with some effort, several manifestations without food, so he had kept his most frequent offenders, though it did drain his stamina to do this over longer periods of time.  
**[Stareater Tamaki]**

* * *

Deus sighed. “So much for good publicity. One of our ‘big three’ is a literal war succubus and the others a walking horror show. I can only hope that Togata isn’t joining their insanity.” Nezu laughed. “Oh please you knew these three were part of a package deal. Insanity was part of their training since they were children.”

* * *

Mirio grinned. “So you actually DID complete it Tamaki. You crazy man. Alright.” Mirio milled his left arm. He stomped the ground with his left foot. “Lets turn up the heat. **PLUS ULLLTRAAAA POWERRRR!**”

* * *

“The lungs on that boy.” Augus said bemused, laughing uproariously, he wasn’t actually watching the TV screen with the rest of the Midoriyas, how could he? He was blind anyway but he sure enjoyed what he was hearing. 

He was sitting off on the balcony of the Midoriya household drinking something incredibly vile and alcoholic, that dissolved car paint. He didn’t feel it.

* * *

“What?” Izuku’s excitement and fascination with the fight was brought to a screeching halt. “Wait. What?” It appeared that the sentiment was shared all around as the entire arena went dead silent. 

* * *

Before anyone could react however Mirio had disappeared from the spot he had been shouting from and with blinding speed appeared right behind Nejire, who had just about enough time to look back before getting kicked in the back and flying into a wall, knocking her out in one hit. 

Tamaki did not have much better luck as Mirio just straight up phased through his huge frame and uppercut him straight out of the head of the monster. “Shoryuken!” sending Tamaki high into the air and crashing into the ground somewhere off in the distance.

Everyone stared as Mirio landed as if that had been the easiest fight he had been in a while. He was the number one of U.A currently for a reason after all. What people were more taken aback from was how he looked now that the dust had cleared.

He looked.

Exactly the same as before. 

At least to an outsider he would appear perfectly identical to before his little shouting display. Izuku wasn’t fooled nor were some of the more versed fighters. “Tch. What a disgrace.” Izuku growled. 

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

He refused to see this as a victory in Mirio’s books. Before ‘Present Mic’ could declare Mirio victorious, Izuku jumped down. Izuku didn’t notice the small commotion he caused with this, with Katuski contemplating of going after the bastard for making a scene, Katsuki thought better of it however, it was clear something was wrong and that Izuku wouldn’t take any transgressions lightly today. Izuku picked up Tamaki and Nejire who were still knocked out almost as fast as Mirio had knocked them out. 

Izuku dropped them off at the side where the medical team was, they had hoped that being here was unnecessary. The medics noticed that Izuku’s eyes seemed to glow in a strange dark version of his usual white and green shine, not that they had known that his eyes could shine but that was semantics.

Mirio approached them, if overly cautious to what he would have usually done, that being challenging Izuku to a fight. He knew Izuku long enough however to realize that he was far angrier than he would usually be about watching an incredible display of strength.

**“So.”** Izuku growled, without turning to face Mirio at all, in a high enough volume that he was certain that at least some of the people in the ranks could hear him.

**“How does it feel throwing everything you’ve worked years for away for power?”** It wasn’t really a question, Izuku wasn’t guessing or even theorizing, he knew that this wasn’t Mirio’s own strength. 

“It isn’t like tha...”

**“Do not lie to me.”** the almost beast like tone in Izuku’s voice left no room for an argument or a denial.** “You can lie to them all you wish but you. Will. Not. Lie. To. Me.”** Mirio didn’t see it nor could the medical team, or the cameras but there were tears in Izuku’s eyes.

* * *

Asura sighed deeply. “I dreaded this.” he grumbled, his arms still crossed in front of his chest watching the scene unfold. He had warned Togata that taking up ‘that offer’ would most certainly strain his relationship with Izuku.

To a normal person taking up the future mantle as the ‘Symbol of Peace’ was a burden and a dream come true. With ‘All Might’s quirk being capable of what it could do, it wasn’t even impossible.

In this case however, Izuku saw what Mirio had done as a betrayal of everything Mirio had stood for in his eyes. That even if you weren’t powerful, even if you were faced with countless hardships, with enough effort you could surpass any obstacle. 

Mirio’s decision to Izuku must have seemed like everything that Mirio had told him about wanting to prove himself was a lie. Asura could see that angle, even understood it quite well, he personally disliked how ‘All Might’s quirk seemed to have no real downsides when you were physically well enough to use it. Which thanks to his long training Mirio of course was.

He only hoped that Izuku’s anger at the situation would not spread to Tamaki and Nejire as well, they had been in on the situation, if only to ease Mirio’s burden a little. Though he suspected at least Nejire would be spared his wrath, mostly because he could never be mad at her for longer than an hour.

* * *

To Mirio’s confusion Izuku’s wrath seemed to vanish in an instant but without saying a word Izuku merely leaped back to his spot on the ranks. He had expected Izuku to at least punch him, or declare himself his rival as some sort of way of proving that Mirio’s decision was wrong but no, nothing of the sort. He just left him standing there. That had gone worse, far, far worse, than Mirio had feared.

“Would it be over stepping a line to ask what that was about Midoriya-kun?” Tenya asked decently concerned, despite only knowing Izuku for a small amount of time it was rather obvious that Izuku cared quite a bit about the people around him, in his own incredibly gruff way. It was also clear that he was incredibly upset by something hard to gauge from an outsiders perspective.

Izuku just took a deep breath. “As long as it isn’t overstepping a line to tell you that I will postpone an explanation until further notice.” he tried to return to his usual self a bit, he had learned at least some ways of doing so decently enough over the years.

Nezu grinned. “Well if you were looking for good publicity Deus we certainly have it now. A new student taking care of the wounded and telling the highest ranked student off for overdoing it for an exhibition fight? If anything I’d like to believe this event went better than we could have hoped.” Nezu feigned ignorance to the fact that Midoriya had realized that something had happened to Togata.

Though the last part didn’t concern the principal too much, it was only natural that he would know, the boy had analyzed people for fun all of his life. If anyone knew the ins-and-outs of his friends it would be him. 

Deus merely nodded.

Izuku went ahead back down the stairs before the winner was declared or to listen to anything ‘Present Mic’ had to say, sometimes even a Berserker like him needed a time out from all the noise.

He leaned against the opposite wall from the stairs and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to make sense of it all. Not that he actually wanted or needed to make sense of it, treachery was treachery and treachery begets wrath. If Mirio wished to betray his own ideals for power, then so be it. 

It would not be Izuku, probably, who would bring the consequences of that act. Mirio would find whoever would bring their wrath to bear on him sooner or later.

“Quite a fight eh?” a scratchy, deep voice asked. Izuku barely turned his head to look at the person who had spoken. The man looks a breeze away from his own grave, a gaunt, skeleton of a man. 

Izuku merely grit his teeth. The man seemed to understand at least that Izuku wasn’t pleased about what he had seen. “Not a fan of Lemillion huh? Hear he’s an apprentice of ‘All Might’.” The man said, trying to bring some levity to the situation and failing completely.

Izuku’s face fell, he looked about a second away from throwing someone off a cliff, he narrowed his eyes. “A liar and a grand standing fool out of touch with those he saves. A student-master pair made in the Saikyo dojo.” 

There was a long awkward pause, of all people Toshinori Yagi expected to be compared to, Dan Hibiki was not it. He knew that man, personally, he wasn’t a bad guy but really, really full of himself.

“Yagi-san. What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the medical wing.” Deus cut their little talk short.

“Recovery Girl gave me permission to leave. She wasn’t happy but when is she ever I suppose. Sadly only got to the tail end of that fight. The ‘Big Three’ have been doing quite well this year.”

Izuku’s eyes glew slightly in the man’s direction but he didn’t say anything.

* * *

With little further fanfare the forty two students were brought to their homeroom teachers.

To Izuku’s surprise and somewhat annoyance he was in 1-A while Katsuki was placed in 1-B, he wondered if that had been done intentionally or if it was just another way the universe made its dislike of him known today. Oh well that rather tense looking student, Inasa was it? He’d be doing quite fine as a rival replacement. Perhaps even better.

They headed to locker rooms and got changed as per Aizawa’s grumbling instructions. Apparently the man already hated having to deal with TWO Wrath Mantra users in this class. Especially since Deus had instructed him to keep collateral damages to a minimum. 

They headed out to one of the many training fields. “Alright fall in line. All of you. From now on you’re officially U.A Students by the time we are through the following years you will be heroes and saving peoples lives. While you are here, you will make mistakes, a lot of them in fact. That is natural but do not expect us to take your failures lightly.” He sneezed slightly, damn cold just wouldn’t leave.  
“That being said, your first task will be a set of tests, to gauge where you stand and how you apply your abilities.” he pointed at quite a few testing machines around the area.

“By the end of today we will see who of you deserves to be here and who should reconsider their place in things.” Aizawa tried to sound intimidating but with a slightly stuffy nose he really just sounded tired.

The students tensed and readied themselves. This would be hard. 

Izuku just smiled, maybe this day would get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Notes:  
Alternative Title: The same yet different
> 
> Nejire's Mantra - Nejire Hadou is one of the strange fringe cases of quirks and mantra, where a power could be defined as one or the other. With Nejire it appears that she has a quirk that is powered by Lust Mantra, specifically battle lust. A fortunate combination for a fighter. As to why it only recently activated, Battle Lust can only be appear in a true fight, training rarely counts.  
Golden Maelstrom Nejire - Nejire's personalized 'Vajra' form, similar to Izuku's it rather hard to define what actually changed about her as of yet. What is obvious however is that she appears to be far more comfortable with her bubbly view of the world in this form.  
Stareater Tamaki - Despite not knowing Yasha all to well, the two grumpy members of the Midoriya entourage have similar tastes in literature and music. As such Yasha found Tamaki's quirk fascinating, thus causing him to come up with this transformation and similar forms using his quirks latent abilities. He has yet to perfect it however as a good enough hit can still bypass it.
> 
> Street Fighter - Due to the Asura's Wrath Universe having a connection to Street Fighter (Yes it had DLC where you fought Ryu and Akuma...it was kickass) this storys universe also has some connections to Street Fighter. Expect to see more than just some of the moves and names show up soon.
> 
> Classes 1-A and 1-B lists as well as the "Apprehension Test" will be in the next chapter.
> 
> See you next time.


	10. Testing Apprehensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They saw the counter that kept track on their thrown distance keep counting up before it eventually stopped at. “48.08 Kilometers. May I remind you all that U.A, minus the university expansion, is 35 Kilometers from the shore line. With the University expansion we will reach 20 Kilometers from the shore at the edge. That just landed somewhere in the ocean.” Aizawa said with barely any change in tone.
> 
> Aizawa looked over the rest of the class who were still caught somewhere between awe and fright at what kind of monster one of their classmates was.  
“Do you see what you were kept from achieving? Midoriya here is one of the few individuals among you who was allowed to train to his fullest from the day he could stand. You have a lot of catching up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Updates may slow down over the holidays as I also have other ideas I might  
start posting here.
> 
> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

Shouta Aizawa was living in hell. It had to be hell, because no matter how hard he tried he always dealt with the Midoriyas and it had been a nightmare every single time. It wasn’t the fact that the whole family seemed to lack common sense or even their tendency to show no amount of self restraint with just about anything they did. 

No it was the fact that none of them seemed to follow any rules if they couldn’t help it. He had dealt with Inko and Asura Midoriya for years, while they were tame in conversations, giving them any inch in some law areas and they would find a way to get around it somehow.

Their daughter Mithra, wasn’t any easier to deal with. Despite never going into a hero course she had gotten hero license somehow, that alone wasn’t the terrible part for him. It was that she, to some success, had made the ‘Heroics Code of Conduct’ a mandatory read for professional heroes and he hated that book with a blazing passion.

Aizawas eye twitched “You really can’t be bothered to wear anything above your waist can you?” his tone was one of resignation, trying to argue with Izuku Midoriya about anything was going to be a nightmare he already knew it.

Izuku was meanwhile just cracking his shoulders, the rest of the Class 1-A was staring as he seemed to have again refused to wear the shirt for the P.E outfit. “Pardon my dress sense Aizawa-sensei but I haven’t worn anything on my torso since I was six. The only occasion I will ever change this is for my sisters wedding and not a minute longer than that event.”

Class 1-A as a whole was not complaining at all. There were certainly worse things to see constantly. “Well at least you have enough conviction to do something like that for years on end.” It wasn’t a compliment as Izuku noted but rather a flat statement.

Izuku to his quiet liking noticed that there were quite a few more girls in this class than he thought. Actually the class seemed evenly matched in gender, he wondered if class 1-B fared similarly. He could already tell from what little interaction he had with them during the basic orientation earlier that they would at least be interesting to train with.

**Class 1-A Members by seat in class, one line commentary based on first impressions by Midoriya, inspired by ‘Present Mics’ previous commentaries:**

**1\. Momo Yaoyorozu – Grace of a princess, wrath of a beast**  
**2\. Tsuyu Asui – Truth knows no discomfort**  
**3\. Tenya Iida – Too fast with words, too slow with thinking**  
**4\. Kirishima Eijiro – Hardcore in a literal sense**  
**5\. Ashido Mina – Alien queen, cutest moth girl ever seen**  
**6\. Kaminari Denki – To prevent damage, do not overclock**  
**7\. Kendo Itsuka – Everyones big sister, even though she’s smaller than many of us**  
**8\. Midoriya Izuku – My wrath knows no bounds but it knows its friends**  
**9\. Uraraka Ochaco – Fly me to the moon but please don’t shove me**  
**10: Jiro Kyoka – Her face says ‘I don’t care’ her emotions say otherwise**  
**11: Kinoko Komori – Some people claim their bodies to be temples, hers is a mushroom forest**  
**12: Todoroki Shoto – A glacier and a volcano, a match made in chaos**  
**13: Shoji Mezo – Beware the quiet ones, they may not speak much but they see and hear all**  
**14: Tokage Setsuna – A Lizards-wizard or a Wizards-lizard? **  
**15: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu – Hardcore in a repetitive sense**  
**16: Yoarashi Inasa – Came in after ‘the calm’ left, whoever that is**  
**17: Mongoose Habuko – Cold blood, warm soul, stony gaze**  
**18: Reiko Yanagi – Strange but friendly little ghost**  
**19: Tokoyami Fumikage – Birds of Prey, should fly more during the day**  
**20: Monoma Neito – Would shine brighter if he stopped wanting spotlight**  
**21: Shinso Hitoshi – A warrior of words not fists, keep an eye on him**

“Midoriya! Stop scribbling like a loon! You’re up.” Aizawa chides. This kid was really getting annoying already. The notebook and pen disappear so fast that they all wondered if they had hallucinated them for a second.

Izuku cricked his neck left and right. “So what do you want me...” Aizawa wordlessly threw a ball in Izuku’s direction with full force, Izuku caught it a good arms length away without pausing in his words. “...to do. Huh. Neat. These track distance right?”

“Indeed.” Aizawa said calmly, at least the kid was smarter than he acted. “Since you managed to, in order, score highest in the Entrance Exam, destroyed Deus’s personal space ship and have been an absolute pain for the one hour you existed on this soil, I decided that you’ll be first to to go on all of these. Use your full power, we’re here to see what you all can do.” Aizawa said with an oddly tense look on his face.

“Heh as you wish. I hope you won’t miss this ball.” Izuku said bemused as he stepped into the ring. Instead of winding up a throw he merely paused holding it with his left arm stretched out diagonally. They all noticed the lines on his body started to glow. 

>>Wrath<<  
>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

With a red flash and a loud crashing noise that sounded like an explosion or a laser cannon firing the ball, engulfed in a dark red energy shot straight along the line Izuku’s arm was making. It vanished from view, leaving a slowly disappearing red trail, with only a distant cloud disintegrating being a hint as to where it went.

The ground was cracked in a circular pattern beneath Izuku’s feet, he hadn’t moved from his spot at all. The entire class was more than a bit scared, he could do that just by standing there? No one was doubting that he was the Entrance Exam winner anymore. If they had previously anyway, few of them hadn’t seen the footage.

They saw the counter that kept track on their thrown distance keep counting up before it eventually stopped at. “48.08 Kilometers. May I remind you all that U.A, minus the university expansion, is 35 Kilometers from the shore line. With the University expansion we will reach 20 Kilometers from the shore at the edge. That just landed somewhere in the ocean.” Aizawa said with barely any change in tone.

Aizawa looked over the rest of the class who were still caught somewhere between awe and fright at what kind of monster one of their classmates was.  
“Do you see what you were kept from achieving? Midoriya here is one of the few individuals among you who was allowed to train to his fullest from the day he could stand. You have a lot of catching up to do.”  
The rest of the ball throw was fairly uneventful, save for Ochaco disabling the gravity of her ball and thus making it fly into space. “Don’t.” Aizawa cut off Izuku’s snarky comment before it could happen.

After all of the tests class 1-A came to the very, very, very frightening realization that Midoriya was an absolute nightmare to compare yourself to. Even in sprints and distance running, where Iida should have excelled Izuku kept easy pace and even surpassed him. He jumped higher and further than Asui who was a decent distance second to him.

To their surprise Aizawa seemed to have decided that they were all adequate as he didn’t seem to tell anyone to reconsider their career choice.

“How the hell did you get this crazy physical condition?!? You’re like a Mini-All-Might!” Kirishima and Tetsu both said in almost perfect unison. Izuku’s face fell into an incredibly frightening look.

“Before you get dumb ideas, my dad is Asura Midoriya, number 4 on the rankings and if you paid any attention you’d have noticed that. Second. Never. Ever. Compare me to that fake, smiling fool again.” There was a considerable amount of vitriol and a deep growl in his tone, they could see the lines on his body faintly glowing.

“Lastly. I got the way I am through rage and stubbornness. Whenever I couldn’t do something I kept going at it until I could. Being literally empowered by rage helps. It’s also sadly the only way I ever got anything done.” Izuku had rambled on for a little bit. They noticed that his angry tone vanished within a word.

“Wait what? That doesn’t make any sense.” Momo interjected. “How do you get better by being angry at something?” Izuku raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re a wrath mantra user but never noticed you got better at something when you were mad?” 

Momo paused, she had never thought much about it but now that she heard him ask that she couldn’t help but feel he had a point. She remembered getting better at using her **[Creation]** quirk experiments whenever she was frustrated that she wasn’t improving.

“That aside...” Izuku pulled another notebook, this one worn and tattered looking, where the hell did he kept pulling these from? It looked like it was years old, it was one of Izuku’s oldest ones. “...I didn’t get fast or good at writing in a day.” he handed it to her. Flipping through the book, with several of their classmates looking over her shoulders, she realized that it was nothing but writing exercises.

What was more noticeable was that Izuku’s writing skill especially at the beginning of this book was absolutely dismal. Even if this book was years old it looked like he barely knew how to write when others were already fully able to. Then the improvement kicked in, he went from ‘barely legible gibberish’ to ‘hobby calligraphist’ within 20 to 50 pages. 

While most of them raised their heads at all of this Momo noticed something a bit more...depressing. The first couple of sentences that were legible and in decent writing were the sentence: _“I am not useless!”_ written in a more and more angry looking style. Several later ones read: _“I am not alone anymore.”_ She had the odd feeling Midoriya really didn’t have many people who genuinely liked him, at least not ones his age.

She handed it back to him after a bit. “Heh. If that confuses you, you should see my first attempts at math.” he chuckled. 

“You’re odd. Ribbit. You switch between barely contained rage and calm within seconds.” Asui noted, her finger on her lips in a thinking pose. Izuku was trying his hardest to not be distracted, he really, really wanted to sketch her in this pose because it was the most adorable pose he had seen someone who wasn’t Nejire do.

“Comes with Wrath Mantra Asu...” “Call me Tsuyu, Ribbit.” she cut him off. “Alright. Tsuyu. It’s part of the whole Mantra business...” Izuku paused as he noted Aizawa’s glare on him. He hadn’t interjected or told them to do anything for the past 10 minutes and instead just watched and had taken the opportunity to get a bit more of a look into how they all functioned as people.

“Oh keep going.” Aizawa said a mixture between tense approval and bemused. “Anything I don’t have to tell the entire class myself is a win in my book.” Within a nanosecond he was laying, faced away from them in his sleeping bag. “Bother me when you’re done with sharing life experiences, or don’t. Your day is over anyway so you might as well share what few conversations you can have before the actual school days start. Class dismissed.”

There was an odd pause. He was literally the weirdest homeroom teacher they could possibly have wasn’t he? Izuku cracked his neck. “Alright. Idea. We go back, get our stuff sorted into our rooms and meet in the dorm living room. Anyone still up for any mingling finds the others there.”

They all looked at each other for a bit and most just nodded, sure why not? “Don’t act like we’re friends.” a single cold voice said as Todoroki went ahead of the rest. Izuku crooked his head to the left. “Oi! Toroki-kun. Tell your dad...” Todoroki stopped dead in his tracks. “...if he hits one of your family members again Asura won’t leave it at a few broken bones the next time.”

There was an incredibly cold pause. “That was your father?” Todoroki asked with an odd tone of ‘that is the most beautiful sentence I have ever heard someone say all my life’.

Izuku shrugged as he started walking back to the changing rooms, he had closed the distance between himself and Todoroki within what seemed to be barely a step. “Yeah. My dad’s a family man. Trust me when I say that I’m not exaggerating: He was close to murdering your old man for what he did to your mom.” The rest had gotten into a sprint to catch up to both of them.

Todoroki looked up when Izuku walked past. “What?” “You heard me. If there’s anything my dad hates more than traitors its people who mistreat their family. He isn’t stupid either, so when word got out that your mom was sent to a mental hospital years ago, he put two and two together and kinda went insane on your old man.” Izuku treated the entire situation with a sort of levity that one talked about the weather. It came with the territory, it was hard to hold grudges for long when being angry was literally part of your physical existence.

Todoroki kept pace with Izuku now. “Wasn’t the first time either...” the rest either listened in or went ahead to the changing rooms and showers. “...Got really mad when he first trained with him and your brother...Touya I think it was? Dad went kinda crazy when your dad made him burn his hand because he pushed him too far. How’s your brother holding up anyway? Dad mentioned he never saw him since then.”

Todoroki blinked, Touya was a sore subject to the family, well mostly to his dad. “Last thing I know he was off shore somewhere. Left as soon as he could too.” Todoroki was deep in thought for a bit.

Izuku crooked his head to the right. “What’s he doing here?” he asked the rest of the male students of I-A as he noticed Minoru Mineta of 1-B standing a small stool to peep through a hole in the wall. “Something not okay with school code but he won’t...” Iida started but Izuku had already moved, kicking the stool out from under Mineta.

“GAH. What the hel….” Mineta’s voice died in his throat as Izuku’s flat hand connected with the wall and made the whole wall shudder a millimeter. “Let’s make something clear. Treating anyone like an object is probably the lowest thing a hero can do. Leave.” Mineta rose to his feet and hastily made his exit.

Izuku cleaned his hands off. “Bastard. Should have hit him for good measure.” he growled with a red aura around him. Denki Kaminari meanwhile was reconsidering his approach towards women, especially the ones in his class. 

On the other side of the wall, the girls had heard the situation unfold, Midoriyas voice was hard to miss since he sounded like half a growling wolf pack on a good day. They appreciated that at least some of the guys seemed to have decency.

* * *

As Izuku and Momo had predicted the robots had failed to bring their belongings in, apparently trying to lift anything that belonged to either of them triggered an ‘overburdened’ error. Not that it bothered them too much, they expected it.

The rooms themselves were far larger than some of them expected them to be. For dorm rooms they seemed to be almost twice the size and appeared to have reinforced doors and walls. This was mostly because U.A knew how hormonal quirk users tended to act. So it was mostly to prevent people with anger issues from destroying the entire building on accident, well that and the inevitable hormone driven visits could be overlooked easier.

To Izuku’s and Momo’s confusion their rooms were right opposite of one another, though Izuku guessed this was to do ‘Damage Control’ as potentially having to fix two rooms opposite of each other was probably faster than two on the exact opposite end of the hallway. 

* * *

The surprises didn’t seem to want to end for a starting day, as the living room had apparently gotten a Nejire Hadou infestation, as she casually floated in a laying position above the large couch placed in front of the TV. She was apparently re-watching the Entrance Exam and the aftermath of the exhibition fight of today.

“You know I wonder how much of a budget U.A got this year that V.P Deus can afford to just lose a Spaceship.” Nejire wasn’t addressing anyone in particular with that statement, though most of the gaggle of 1-A students present were a bit too taken in by her to care. Even Mezo and Todoroki, who were the most stoic by default, seemed to have trouble keeping their eyes where they belonged. Literally in Mezo’s case.

Lust Mantra had a glamour effect, making users of it slightly intoxicating to be around unless you were used to their presence. That and their scent was amped up, which Izuku certainly didn’t mind, Nejire’s smell was quite alluring to begin with, so it was even better now.

“Well the guy does seem to be the kind to hold grudges. You do realize that your dorm is two buildings away right Ne-chan?” Izuku rarely if ever used a nickname for her, mostly because previously ‘Nejire-chan’ was sufficient, now that she had apparently chosen that as her hero name he had to use one.

Nejire spun around on the spot staying in a ‘draw me like your french girls’ pose while still floating.  
_“~Well yeah but you’re here, you and your cute friend.~”_ Nejire’s tone indicated that while her insanity had faded she was still adjusting to her constant use of Lust Mantra. Momo turned crimson in an instant.

“Easy there Aphrodite, no need to start a harem in one day. You got that form in constant use for only a few hours and you’re already driving people mad.” Izuku snarked, having been around Nejire for so long that her increased sex drive was slightly unnerving if nothing unusual. She got like that sometimes, usually cuddling helped.

_“~Awwwwwwww but it’s fun.~”_ she pouted as Kaminari suddenly lost the ‘glazed over eyes and drooling’ look and shook himself like he had had a very arousing dream.

“Brrrrr. What. Was. THAT?” he asked, visible confused how lost he had gotten watching Hadou who was, very, alluring… “...aaand he’s gone again. It’s like watching ‘the worlds most drool covered yoyo’” Jiro said a mixture between bemused and annoyed, poking Kaminari, who had gone back to brain dead from lust, with one of her earphone jacks.

Izuku tensed suddenly, again with the deathly feeling from nowhere. “Okay. Can people stop staring daggers into me and just state their issues?” Izuku growled slightly. The rest were shaken out of their stupor from the casual way he stated that.

Nejire, hearing this floated slightly higher, the look on her face becoming rather hostile. She was staring at someone who was standing just barely visible enough that missing them was easy when you weren’t looking at the stairwells. “Yuyu-chan. Stop it. We talked about this.” Before Nejire could continue the girl had left without saying a word.

Nejire sighed in a really frustrated tone. “Why does she have to make this so hard?” she pinched her nose in frustration. 

“What was that about? Why does that girl want to kill me?” Izuku asked slightly confused and a little flattered, the first girl with an unreasonable grudge against him. First time for everything.

“Yuyu’s not mad at you specifically. She’s mad at anyone I get close to. I think when I first tried to use my Mantra on someone I overdid it and now she’s stuck thinking I’m cheating on her or something? Despite the fact that we never dated? Something like that?” Nejire scratched her cheek with an ‘oops’ kind of look on her face.

Izuku blinked. “Oh. Oh that’s bad. Yeah, no. You have to fix that.” Izuku’s look made it clear that no he wasn’t joking or that they should take this lightly. It was odd to see him visibly distressed by something like this.

“What? Why?” 

“Because unless she uses Mantra herself she won’t get rid of it naturally, so she’ll be like that until we get it out of her system. Even for Mantra users it takes time, which is why you’ve been stuck in that state for so long. It is also why Midoriya is like he is permanently, he’s basically attuned to his mantra all his life.”

A vaguely sultry voice explained. Nemuri Kayama, aka ‘Midnight’ had made herself known. “Before you ask, I followed Haya-chan to the dorms because I felt a strange amount of lust mantra on her recently. I sadly lost track of her in the dorms themselves. I guess I at least know why it happened. You really should have said something Hadou-chan.” ‘Midnight’ sighed, this was going to be difficult to explain to the rest of the staff.

The rest looked at each other slightly concerned for their own well being seeing as they had been decently close to Nejire for a while now. “Don’t worry about it, Lust Mantra makes people naturally intoxicating to be around. Basically all of you will have a bit...more sexual imagery in your heads than you’d like but you’ll be fine otherwise.”

“So how do we solve that girls situation?” Izuku asked sounding concerned. “Well by giving her exactly what she wants, in a way.” Nejire raised an eyebrow at his statement, which thanks to her still floating over the couch looked oddly like she was genie doubting the wish she just heard. “Let me explain. Since you used your Mantra on her when you first tried it, it was probably Lust Mantra without any attuned properties. So basically just Lust on overdrive.”

Nejire blinked. _“~You want me to seduce her?~”_ she asked with a grin like a shark. “No. Actually I want anyone but you to do that. Because your Mantra is in her body already, you’d only make it worse by getting even closer to her. She probably would have been fine a while ago if she wasn’t already your best friend in this school previously.” ‘Midnight’ explained with a sour look on her face.

“...and since you also have Lust Mantra, you’re probably out of the question too.” Momo reasoned. 

“Yes, that and it would be more than inappropriate.” Izuku raised an eyebrow. “What? Yes I’ve been in enough porn to fill a store, thank you very much. I’m not my sister, she’s a different caliber of lustful in that regard.” They all blinked, well at least she had standards. Kaminari upon hearing this was busy writing something down, apparently what he should be making his next google search about.

“Sooooo I guess we need someone who she has a crush on but who doesn’t have Lust Mantra to fix her mind?” Nejire asked deciding to float to the ground but leaning against the back of the couch.

“Yes. Any ideas?” 

“Just one. Not gonna be easy to ask him to do that though. He’s not the type to have any sexual interest in anyone at all.”

Izuku blinked and paused at that before pinching his nose. “It’s Togata isn’t it?” 

It was Nejire’s turn to blink. Oh. Oh no. Izuku never used their Surnames, he had refused to since they had become his friends. In his words ‘We’re a family of choice, you don’t use surnames for family.’

“Yeah. Yeah it's him….Izu-kun, how much do you know about what happened to Mirio?” 

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

  
**“Enough to not want to talk about it. Or to him for that matter.”** Izuku growled barely keeping himself from stomping the floor.

Izuku sighed, he didn’t even turn around, he knew Mirio was there, the opportunity was just too good for that to not be the case.** “You realize that I know you’re there, right? You’ve been ducking behind me for the past minute. Pretty sure phasing your soles into the floor doesn’t count as sneaking either.”**

“Well darn, thought I had you for sure with that one.” Mirio said trying to be cheerful and standing up, though he knew Izuku’s mood towards him was more than sour ever since the exhibition match.

**“Great. Now that you’re here you can help Nejire solve the mess she caused. Since I’m not involved in that beyond this I’ll go fix my room since the robots here can’t lift anything bigger than a frying pan apparently.” **

Though as Izuku found out Mirio was not of the opinion he could leave and didn’t move from his spot and wouldn’t let him pass either. 

**“You’re making this a thing now? Really?! How many times has doing something like this worked out for you?!?”** Usually Izuku wasn’t the kind of guy to fight battles using words when he was mad at someone, because actually drawing his ire took quite an effort and he usually stopped talking then, but since U.A had more than a few rules that he couldn’t just break without. Probably, getting expelled instantly he found himself rapidly running out of patience.

“I’m not letting you leave until you listen to me. Because you didn’t give me a chance to explain...”

**“What. Is there. To explain. You, for some reason, got offered power and took it. That’s it. What do you think you could possibly tell me that makes me care about your reason?! That it was ‘All Might’ who did it?”** That however seemed to get Izuku’s point across. For him the situation was pretty clear it was just that Togata didn’t get that.

Mirio, Nemuri and Nejire collectively blinked. “Wha…? How did you..?” The rest of the people present were a bit too confused about the whole scene to really register what Izuku had said, with Tsuyu and Momo as exceptions though what Izuku had said made little sense to them.

**“What? Did you think kicking up a dust cloud out of nowhere and hitting Ne-chan in the back with compressed air from your leg wouldn’t give that away? Did you think I don’t know how you usually kick people?! How many years have we been training together? How did you think I’d miss that?!”**

Mirio was genuinely kind of shocked that Izuku had figured all of it out that easily. Then again he felt like he should have known, Izuku had been around him for years and was hyper analytical. So of course he probably knew everything about ‘All Might’ despite disliking the guy. Izuku had never told him or Tamaki why he hated ‘All Might’, Nejire had known but never revealed his reason.

Izuku took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure and failing. Nejire noticed that Izuku was balling his left fist and his fingers were cracking, little bits of his fingers were falling off and regenerating. 

Mirio was a bit too stunned to even notice that Izuku walked straight past him and to his room. Nejire looked more than slightly distraught over the whole situation, she and everyone else involved with Mirio’s ‘succession’ had hoped to avoid this very scenario.

“I’ll go after him.” Nejire said after steeling herself a little. “It’s going to take him a while, he’s caught up in his wrath. It rarely happens to him but when it does its….unsettling.”  
Nejire sounded a bit apologetic, she didn’t want Izuku’s class to see him as a monster that could barely keep itself in check.

“At least he’s trying to keep a hold on himself. That blonde guy from 1-B with the explosion quirk can’t say the same. Still though, that’s a pretty angry guy. Best of luck helping him.” Monoma hadn’t spoken the entire time mostly just hovering slightly in the background as to not interrupt the situation. He could relate a bit, being caught up in emotions was a familiar feeling for him.

Nejire dashed off after Izuku, leaving Nemuri to try and persuade Mirio to help out with Haya’s situation. Which in itself would take quite a while to actually do.

To say that Izuku looked like death right now was an understatement. As much as he knew of ways to get rid of Wrath Mantra, none of them were things he actually wanted to do. So instead he merely sat with his back against the back wall of his dorm room trying to not burn up from the inside.

He hadn’t bothered locking the door. “...hey...” Nejire looked about as distraught as Izuku felt. **“Hey.”** tiny flakes of ash were still rising from Izuku’s entire being.

Nejire made her way to him, as much as he’d never admit it, he needed her to be here. No matter how many friends he ever made, no matter how much his family knew him, without her around it was all pointless.

“You need a hug?”

**“No, but do it anyway.”**

“Are you gonna be okay? Think you can manage tomorrow?”

**“No. I’m never okay….I’ll try anyway.”**

"I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 notes  
Alternative Title: Nothing is ever easy
> 
> Rationality - Mantra affects the mind as well as the body, making users act in way that are sometimes not entirely sane.  
The longer the person has Mantra access the easier this influence on their behavior gets but they can in turn also access more mantra this way.  
For better or for worse.
> 
> Opposition - Izuku's personality and Mantra clash, causing a mountain of issues both intellectually and emotionally.  
Thanks to Asura's training and a lot of tenacity Izuku has somewhat counteracted this, though as you saw, not gotten rid the problem.
> 
> Mantras effect on non Mantra users - Non Mantra Users can only burn through Mantra affecting them by acting in accordance to that Mantra.  
Yuyu Haya became obsessed with Nejire not because she actually feels that way about her but rather because the Lust Mantra affecting her is trying to find more of itself.#
> 
> Names - The Midoriya family refers to the people they view as family by their first names, with switching to surnames being a sign that you have lost their respect for something.  
Interestingly Izuku adheres to this far more strictly than the rest of his family does. 
> 
> See you next chapter.


	11. Not that simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deus put his hands behind his back. “Ultimately there is nothing that can be done to stop the Ghoma’s resurgence. Humanity has simply done too many deeds against both nature and itself to prevent it. What we can do is prepare. Having the Midoriya family as a whole on our side gives us an edge. The ‘Destructors’ have been the most fierce protectors of humanity to exist, even far outstripping the ‘Symbols of Peace’.”
> 
> Deus turned away from them to look at one of many screens of the conference room. It showed several murals and kept switching to various statues that looked like Asura Midoriya in some way, though all slightly different.
> 
> “Making even one of them our enemy would be far more disastrous than you can imagine. The last time our families made that mistake we were eradicated alongside our enemies. ‘The fires of wrath burn all they touch, even those who propagate them.’ The old murals are many things, vague is not one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

“Well the whole situation went...poorly.” ‘All Might’ said trying to downplay just how far the whole situation between Midoriya and Togata had gotten out of hand.

“I am not the kind of person to be overly judgmental Yagi-san but ‘poorly’ is probably the most understated way of putting it. The reason handling your ‘succession’ was left to you without our interference was because you assured us you could deal with whatever consequences might arise.” 

To say that both Deus and Nezu were livid was putting it lightly. Why hadn’t Yagi asked them for advice? Or better yet why hadn’t he asked Asura for advice?! The chances that Asura actually signed off on this approach was incredibly unlikely.

“...and we will handle it...” 

“How exactly do you plan to do so if I dare ask? Your current approach appears to be laughable attempts at ingratiating yourself to an angry Wrath Mantra user who hates you...” Nezu looked over to a visibly distraught Mirio Togata who was only in the room because Nezu found it fitting.

“...and socially inept interactions that are quite frankly embarrassing for one of the ‘Big Three’. I must really ask: What was that even supposed to be Togata? You have been around Midoriya for near a decade and yet have failed to read the mood so utterly that I really wonder if you know him at all.”

Nezu sighed. “We are only fortunate that Hadou is important enough for him to not do something foolish. If anything we are fortunate that he is heroic enough to even attempt to control his rage, I dread the day that boy lacks that amount of self control.”

“We would have stopped him before it would have come to that.” Toshinori said with a scowl, which thanks to his emancipated look came across as rather cartoon-ish.

“Ah yes.” Deus rolled his eyes. “Like you would stop Asura in a straight fight?” Toshinori almost immediately deflated even more, Deus had to ask that didn’t he? 

“Face the facts here Yagi-san, that boy was raised to be a warrior from the day he could think. By a man who can bench press a freighter ship on a bad day and who walks around with his personal gravity increased so far that it would shatter your bones to splinters. Who does all of that to not be bored.” Toshinori was slightly taken aback. Had Deus actually seen Asura bench press a freighter ship before? That was a terrifying image even for him.

“Let us not forget the boys intellect. Unlike his father he is far more observant and analytical. While it is bad to speculate, I feel it is not unreasonable to assume that he has already figured out who you are, or more specifically who ‘All Might’ is in his ‘off time’, through your singular interaction.” Nezu continued, he remembered the boys writings, while he had only caught glimpses he could tell that there was a lot more happening in that boys head than he let on.

Deus sighed. “Regardless, your attempt at preventing this from becoming an issue has obviously failed. Even if the boy will not actively interfere with our work the chances of him as an ally in the upcoming conflict is far slimmer now.”

“With all respect that is due Deus-sensei, Izu-kun is far more concerned with peoples well being than with personal grudges, as much as he may be a Wrath Mantra User through and through he would not put his wrath before innocent lives.” Deus did not like Togata’s tone but internally admitted that the boy was probably right.

“...since we bring up the ‘conflict’, has anything changed?” Yagi asked trying to get the heat of off Togata and himself for a bit.

“Aside from the rift in the ocean widening at even more alarming speed than previously? No.” Deus said coldly, dashing Toshinori’s hopes somewhat. “Asura has never been one to lie, nor has his father Augus. They said that Izuku was related to the circumstances and that he is the reincarnation of the original core. Considering the way things have developed I see no reason to doubt that the boys increased rage is directly related to that rifts expansion.”

Deus put his hands behind his back. “Ultimately there is nothing that can be done to stop the Ghoma’s resurgence. Humanity has simply done too many deeds against both nature and itself to prevent it. What we can do is prepare. Having the Midoriya family as a whole on our side gives us an edge. The ‘Destructors’ have been the most fierce protectors of humanity to exist, even far outstripping the ‘Symbols of Peace’.”

Deus turned away from them to look at one of many screens of the conference room. It showed several murals and kept switching to various statues that looked like Asura Midoriya in some way, though all slightly different.

“Making even one of them our enemy would be far more disastrous than you can imagine. The last time our families made that mistake we were eradicated alongside our enemies. ‘The fires of wrath burn all they touch, even those who propagate them.’ The old murals are many things, vague is not one of them.”

* * *

When Class 1-A came from their respective rooms about an hour before their first actual school day started they were collectively met with the smell of various delicious foods being prepared. To their surprise Midoriya was the one preparing said food.

“Morning. Get yourselves something to eat. Tried to prepare all sorts of things, hope it’s not too bad.” Izuku grumbled, had he been here for god knows how long to prepare them food? Just looking at all of this it had to have been quite a bit of effort. Especially since some of it seemed to be quite a bit more esoteric in nature.

Tsuyu Asui specifically stopped at a small bowl. “Are these...locusts? Ribbit.” Eating one she noticed sure enough, those were locusts and yes he had apparently roasted them. She proceeded to almost empty the entirety of said bowl within the next five minutes. Pride be damned she was partially a frog and it was genuinely good food.

“...Okay. Seriously. Are you some kind of super psychopath? Do you just obsessively try to learn how to do everything you come across?” Habuko Mongoose was, aside from being impressed that he had gone out of his way to learn her best friends favorite food through what appeared to be observation alone, very, very annoyed. If Midoriya wasn’t so emotionally imbalanced by Wrath Mantra he would have been almost too good to be true.

The snake headed girl hated to admit it but even she could not keep her eyes to herself whenever he did just about anything at all. There was just something fascinating about someone who seemed to have all the hallmarks of a crazy murder monster who despite it all still was one of the most friendly and stable individuals she had ever met. 

Izuku paused for all of a second before filling a small bowl with something.   
“No. I just have about five billion interests, more adrenaline than reasonable and a girlfriend who really likes to see happy faces in the morning. Rat meat?” he asked, without even turning he held the bowl in her direction.

Habuko paused for a few seconds longer than she liked to admit. The smell almost got her to drool. “You really are a monster aren’t you?….Yes. Thank you.” She tried a piece and almost fainted. This guy, she swore, was trying to literally kill them all with kindness.

“You do realize that U.A has their own cook right?” Shoto asked, mostly because he was genuinely not sure that Izuku realized this. He already got along with him now, anyone who hated Enji Todoroki was a friend in his book. 

“Oh Lunch Rush? Yeah I know who he is. He used to have a great cooking show a while back. Heard he quit it for his job here. Shame, I never learned how to make an ‘Upside-Down Uzebekian Blood Cake Surprise’.” Izuku looked contemplative and almost a bit mad that he didn’t know how to make that cake.

They almost didn’t notice Aizawa slowly meandering in and pouring himself a cup of coffee. They also almost missed Yamada doing the same, if it wasn’t for the fact that he decided to put his arm around Aizawa as they walked down the hallway. What no one except Izuku knew was that they had done this three times this morning already. Teachers as it turned out had a lot to plan when no one was looking.

The entirety of class 1-A, minus Izuku, stopped dead in their eating and stared after them. “Oi. It’s rude to stare at couples like that. They don’t like kicking up a fuss. Leave it at that.” Izuku said after about half a minute of the entire class staring after them, he was still busy making sunny side up eggs and bacon. For Eijiro and Tetsu who had demanded fourth servings and Izuku wasn’t going to say no.

“You knew?” Kinoko asked, she was busy nibbling at what could only be described as a random assortment of fried vegetables and fruits because Izuku honestly could not tell what to make someone who was obsessed with mushrooms beyond ‘not mushrooms’. 

Reiko Yanagi also looked at him quizzically, she had been here almost as long as he was cooking and had eaten just about anything he offered, apparently she liked his cooking no matter how weird it was. He also wondered if her [Poltergeist] quirk made her stomach a portal to a ghost dimension because that girl ate more food than most of the rest combined.

“Well it’s hard to miss when Aizawa-sensei doesn’t look tired. Just pay attention whenever he looks at Yamada-sensei and you get what I mean. They also apparently like the coffee I made. Which is to say, not instant coffee.”

Shinso eyed the coffee pot for a second before pouring himself a cup. A single sip later and his eyebags seemed to have retreated by sheer disgust at how bitter it was. “Urrrgh. Well if anything it wakes you up a lot. I feel like I won’t sleep tonight.” 

“It’s meant for espresso shots.” Izuku clarified.

Shinso stared as his cup. “Oh. Well. I have a sleep disorder anyway, so it can’t get any worse.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow still barely looking at anyone as he took a cup of tea from seemingly nowhere. “Not to be a jerk but I sleep five hours at most and I am a walking mess of issues. If you have more sleep problems than I do. You need help.”

Hitoshi almost spit out his coffee. Izuku was still busy making food. 

“Aww come on Izu-kun. You’re not THAT messed up.” Nejire, who had spent most of this morning eating whatever food Izuku made, giggled slightly. Mostly because she actually loved his cooking. The other part was that Izuku was way harsher on himself than he needed to be. Well, her little transformation yesterday had taken a lot of her stamina and she hadn’t eaten anything the rest of the day either. So yeah, his cooking would have been heavenly one way or the other.

Nejire eventually wandered off to her dorm, she had stayed in Izuku’s room for the last night but no one knew that. She did not however leave without kissing him on the cheek. To everyone’s surprise she did the same to Momo with a small whisper of something that only Momo could hear.

“Pfft..kha...kha..” Momo spat out her food in surprise, not that Nejire’s words were necessary. No matter what she picked that Izuku had made, it seemed horrible to her. She was more than a bit annoyed, why was it not bad for anyone else? “Okay. Not to be the only contrarian….”

Izuku stopped dead in what he was doing. “...let me guess, you hate it?” he knew this was coming from Momo Yaoyorozu after all, he also knew this was because of how Wrath Mantra worked, at least in part. 

He knew how she was raised, or at least could tell it in a decent fashion. She didn’t actually hate his cooking or his efforts. 

“Give me five minutes.” Izuku grumbled and kept cooking. He knew how to deal with that problem. Just make the opposite of whatever he’d actually try to eat for breakfast.

“Here. Try it.” he eventually said barely even paying attention. 

Momo stared slightly, what he had given her was basically just fried rice, with some vegetables and a small bit of meat. It almost looked a bit too….boring to fit into the rest.

Eventually, after more than a bit of staring at what she had been handed, she tried it. She blinked, she was used to extravagant breakfasts and meals in general. Her family was very rich so outlandish breakfasts were normal to her. Before anyone could so much as blink she had eaten her bowl and asked for seconds.

The secret he had was simple, Momo was so used to fancy foods that anything he made for everyone else was pretty much ‘close but no cigar’ territory. He could have worked at any of it for days and she’d still insist that their home cook did it all better.

What she wasn’t used to was simple foods, stuff most of the rest only ate when the money was tight. Ochaco found herself silently giggling, as she enjoyed the same food as Momo did without Izuku making it specifically for her. Well he HAD made it specifically for Ochaco too, mostly because he was hoping for more info on what she wanted to eat.

If anything the people who Izuku had no idea what their preferences were it was most of the guys in the class. Shoji seemed to shy away from anything that wasn’t almost flavorless, which mostly meant congee and water. Monoma literally ate whatever you handed him, almost as if he was trying to find anything he actually liked.

Denki was terminally obsessed with sweet food, probably related to how hyperactive the guy was. Tenya was so focused on efficiency that he brought a sorted tray to place his food in and just picked whatever seemed to fit into his dietary plan.

The late comers to the breakfast as a whole didn’t seem to complain, though Inasa looked constantly tense, even as he was praising whatever food he ate. Granted he was doing said praising in an almost obnoxious volume and with the kind of tone that indicated ‘I could do it better any time of the day.’ Izuku contemplated challenging him to a cook off for a laugh. 

Setsuna Tokage had made it her game of eating whatever anyone else was currently trying to eat by making her head float around the table. “Oi. If you wanted a variety platter you can just ask. No need to annoy people in the morning.” Izuku frowned as Tokage’s head floated around him, trying to see what he was eating in between cooking things for the rest.

Setsuna just giggled, there was an almost inherent understanding within the class that her, Reiko and Denki were going to be class clowns without even one of them setting out to do so.

The quartet of Kyoka, Mina, Tokoyami and Itsuka seemed to enjoy just eating whatever Izuku had cooked up for the rest, though Mina noted a lot of acidic fruit in her breakfast. Not that she minded but it was oddly specific.

Once the classes were close to start Iida had made a point to loudly tell everyone to get ready, Izuku guessed that despite making him lighten up a bit the guy just couldn’t help himself. He also noticed that Iida was getting some attention from both guys and girls in the class and had NO clue how to deal with it, at all.

* * *

Before classes started however Izuku, on Nejire’s suggestion, decided to come clean to his class.  
He explained to the rest of class 1-A just what his problem with ‘U.As number one’ and the ‘Number One Hero of Japan’ were. He also tried to bring across why his own situation was a bit unique among Mantra Users, without trying to come across as bragging. Though how ‘I am the reincarnation of earths angry core’ could come across as something to brag about he did not know.

To his utter bafflement even people like Eijiro and Tetsu who were obsessed with manliness saw his view of things quite clearly.

It had taken him quite a while to explain to them what his problem with either of them was but they all saw his reasons even if they did not agree with them or supported them.

“A question Midoriya...if you don’t mind. Why do you tell us of all of this?” Tokoyami asked slightly confused. Darkshadow the semi-sentient quirk that Tokoyami possessed appeared to wonder as well, as Tokoyami’s more angry side it did not comprehend why a person of wrath would openly state his dismay with issues as long as they were asked.

Izuku paused. “...You may not see things my way and you may disagree. However, we are still allies. Allies aid each other as much as they can no matter how much they disagree on things.”

“But Togata was your best friend right? Why are you mad at him though? I mean ‘All Might’ fine, if you hate what he did I get. Why suddenly turn away like that?” Kyoka was genuinely a bit concerned about that part.

It took Izuku all his will strength to not get caught up in his Wrath again and found himself failing. “The ‘Mirio Togata’ I knew was the kind of person who wanted to be the hero he himself would look up to. He told me to my face: **‘My dream is that all who see my quirk, my burden, are empowered. I want everyone to know that they can be who they dream to be as long as they never give up!’”** He stopped as he had dug a dent into the kitchen counter.

**>>Wrath<<**

Izuku paused taking a deep breath. “...and then he went and took whatever ‘All Might’ offered. I don’t care what he got offered, I don’t care why he was offered it. He took it. He chose what ‘All Might’ had over his own hard earned achievements. I-I-I just can’t forgive him for that...” 

They saw small flakes of ash rise from his face, the heat of his wrath seemingly turning his tears to ash before they could form. He wanted to avoid just this, 

  
  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

There was a tense pause.** “….why should I even try….Why should I attempt to prove to people that I am worth more than my power...when even the person I idolized for it won’t?...”** they saw small blood red flames rise from his entire being.

**Wrath**

His rage subsided. It took him a bit before he continued. “...even so...” he turned to them. They could still see his pained face and the ashen tears rise from his face. It somehow felt worse than anything they were used to.

“...Even so. I’ll do whatever I can to protect those who can’t protect themselves. If it means working with them so be it.”

**+Minutes before the Battle Trial+**

This had to be Naraka, the Underworld of Mantra Users, Izuku was certain of it. Because no other possibility could exist as to why the universe kept throwing Mirio Togata and ‘All Might’ at him like it was the only thing it knew how to do.

“**You can stop glaring at me young Midoriya your class assignment won’t change because of i**t.” Toshinori said, a concerned sweat drop appearing above his head, while in his ‘Beef Form’, the boys glare could probably kill a man. 

Izuku struggled with himself for a second, the fact that he had to call this person his ‘sensei’ made him angrier than just about anything, even Mirio’s betrayal and behavior afterwards did not get under his skin this much. He took a deep breath before responding as calmly as he could manage.

“I apologize….’sensei’.” He strained through clenched teeth. “It is more about the circumstances than anything else.” Not technically a lie, Izuku was more angry that he had to deal with Mirio just after telling him off for lying to him than being angry at ‘All Might’, though that was semantics.  
To say that Izuku could barely control his wrath in light on how things worked out was an understatement.

U.A had upped its training regiments by quite a bit, which translated to a teacher and a third year student competing against four first year students in a straight up win or die scenario. For the third year this was a final test, to the first years it was meant to be a way to tell if they were made for this school. 

**So of course Izuku had to contend with this set up:**

**Midoriya Izuku**  
**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**  
**Eijiro Kirishima**  
**Yanagi Reiko**

**vs.**

**[All Might]**  
**Togata Mirio**

* * *

In the preparation room the team stood and waited in their hero costumes, which for Izuku was no different from his usual attire. He had better things to do than to choose clothes for hours on end.  
Izuku cracked his neck to both sides.

“Sooooo. Whats the plan?” Tetsu asked eventually.

“I don’t know either. We can’t beat THAT! Even with Izzy here it’s almost impossible.” Eijiro eventually said resigned to his destiny to lose this fight.

‘Izzy’ incidentally had become the nickname the entire class had given Izuku. He didn’t care either way.

“It's far from impossible. Sure ‘All Might’ and ‘Lemillion’ are fast. They are also only two, as there are four of us.” Reiko grimaced at the idea that this school would make an impossible trial instead of a trial that was difficult but reasonable under certain circumstances.

Izuku grinned. “She’s right you know. We don’t need to ‘beat’ them in a straight fight. At least not really. We have to make them incapable of moving. Nothing more and nothing less.” he grinned.

“Their task after all is to capture ALL of the capture points. We only need to save ONE. As long as we keep one of them out of their reach. We. Win!”

Izuku*s smile turned into a grimace. “So. Here’s the plan. The two of them WILL focus on me. Simply because they see it as their job to ‘set me straight’ on my opinions.”

He laughed in an unsettling manner. “Which means you three will protect a single control point until the time is up. I will….well...try to keep them from destroying me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 notes:  
alternative title: War but easy to solve
> 
> Honestly I got nothing interesting trivia wise for this chapter.  
I personally see Izuku/Deku or whatever people want to call him these days  
as someone who wants the best for EVERYONE even if he hates the person in question.  
Even here I want to make it clear he doesn't do what he does because he wants to be a jerk.  
He does it because his very existence forces that view on him.
> 
> I get if nothing of that makes sense....I just felt it might be worth displaying this kind of mentality here.


	12. One Million Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hrrrmmm. I’m not certain if the two of you are batshit insane or just absurdly protective of your friends.” Izuku said grimly, as much as he liked the two of them he really didn’t get what made them think that tanking hits from ‘All Might’ of all people was something you should try to do.
> 
> “We learned from the best.” Tetsu laughed weakly.
> 
> “I can regenerate limbs and you can’t you idiot.” Izuku growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

**“1000th SMASH!” **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**“Giving your punches names doesn’t make them stronger!”**

The impact of Mirio’s and Izuku’s punches alone caused a huge shockwave across the training area, the windows of the fake buildings exploding all across the area, not merely the fake street they were fighting in.

Izuku’s arm cracked all the way up to his shoulder but he didn’t even feel it. To both Mirio’s and ‘All Might’s shock Izuku spun around and hit the latter with his leg hard enough to stop his punch.

**“You can’t beat me by holding back!”** Izuku bellowed, pushing the two titans away from him just far enough for him to jump back, his arm and leg regenerating the damage they had taken as he did so.

“Dang. He’s even tougher than he used to be.” Mirio was winded already. He hadn’t nearly gotten as used to **[One For All]** as he would have liked, he was constantly struggling to not use to much of it to not hurt his arms or legs. Not to mention that his own quirk **[Permeation]** did not play nice with** [One For All]** at all. 

He had accidentally phased a building out of existence for several seconds once. If that place had been actually lived in it would have been awkward to explain what had happened to it.

**“His power is completely unlike anything quirk related, using it doesn’t put strain on him at all, it empowers him further. It’s like an engine or a dynamo of a kind.”** ‘All Might’ grimaced, he knew of quirks that used emotions to power the user up but they only worked as long as the person was feeling that emotion.

Mantra? Mantra did not just use an emotion to generate power, it generated the emotion to make that power in the first place. A wrath Mantra user like Izuku was not just merely using wrath he was constantly exposed to it, engulfed in it. It was his life blood.

“Then we just have to shut hi-..” Mirio didn’t get further as two fists, one covered in thick skin plating the other covered in silvery metal hit him, sending him flying to the side and away from ‘All Might’.

“OI! It’s unmanly to ignore opponents like that!”   
“We’re not gonna stand there and let you chit chat!”

The two braced just fast enough for the impact of ‘All Might’s fist to anchor themselves, the shockwave that still went through them ripped the street behind them apart like paper. 

**“A reckless and impulsive decision that will cost you this fight.”** ‘All Might’ grinned.

  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

The two of them suddenly grabbed his arm and managed to hold him long enough for Izuku to punch him which send him reeling.

**“You preach too much.”** Izuku snarled angrily as ‘All Might’ slid to a halt several meters away.

‘All Might’ grinned. **“You left your little ally by herself, a tactical error.”**

To his surprise the three of them merely crossed the arms and grinned right back.  
Well Eijiro and Tetsu were grinning, Izuku was scowling.

“Nah. The Ghost Girl’s tougher than that.”  
“Hey! She earned her place in this class like everyone else has.”  
**“Great. You’re even judgmental on appearances. More reasons to hate you.”**

‘All Might’ paused slightly confused that the three of them seemed so confident about her abilities despite barely spending a day with the entire class.

This in hindsight was a foolish lapse in concentration as it was all Izuku needed to close the distance, he should have figured. Asura had probably taught him everything he knew and the boy was smarter than his old man. 

Instead of a punch however Izuku kicked him in the side, specifically in the side had been injured in years ago. ‘All Might’ slid backwards even further, clutching his side in pain. “Grrrrgh...” With a puff of steam he very momentarily deflated before turning back into his titanic form again. 

“Did...did he just deflate like a balloon?” Eijiro asked confused as Izuku landed in between them again.

“What the hell? Is his quirk based on the air in his lungs or something? I mean it makes sense, he does shout a lot.” Tetsu crooked his head slightly.

**“….I knew it. You were permanently injured...”** Izuku growled. **“...That’s why you’ve been this pathetic display for the past few years.”**

‘All Might’ stared, for someone who seemed to hate him so much Midoriya seemed to know a lot more about him than he let on. Even as blood trickled down ‘All Might’s mouth he merely grinned. 

**“Heh. Let’s see if that knowledge helps you.”** There was a brief pause before they charged at each other again, even three against one this wasn’t going to be easy for them. If it was possible at all.

* * *

Mirio was incredibly confused, why weren’t they trying to protect the capture points? In fact he had captured all but one already. The last one was oddly hard to locate, the capture points were small golden rectangular objects that the ‘opposition’ team needed to hold onto for a few minutes each to make them theirs. If they got all of them the other team lost.

Reiko Yanagi meanwhile was doing what she was best at, having a ghost like power made it easy for her to pretend she didn’t exist. She was easy to miss as well as long as she kept playing her cards right. Togata had even almost caught her several times but she was always a step ahead.

Her quirk **[Poltergeist]** let her telekinetically control objects. While Togata’s merely allowed him to move through them. She knew where objects were in far greater detail than most people knew. It was partially necessary since she could control an object even if she could not see it.

So she had been playing cat and mouse with Togata the entire time, keeping the last capture point floating just out of reach in areas he would not be looking for or finding it. After all she knew at all times where he was as she could feel his hero costume move through the surroundings whenever he phased.

It was a strange feeling to realize that she could feel an object that was physically intersecting with another object but it didn’t matter.

“Hello.” Somehow, Mirio had eventually found her, there were still five minutes to go on this task.   
“You have been annoying to find.” Mirio grinned, barely hiding his irritation. To his confusion dashing towards her made him overshoot and miss, that usually didn’t happen. He tried this again but missed, again, somehow. 

“Uhuhuhu. So big, so angry, so slow.” Reiko giggled, swaying slightly to the side causing Mirio to miss again. 

“Grrr.” Mirio didn’t get it, he had trained for years for fights like this, how could she avoid him as if it was nothing? 

The reason was rather simple, she was using her [Poltergeist] quirk on his clothes, tugging him off course mid charge. It only really worked because he was using bursts of speed generated by [One For All] to get close to her instead of running. Essentially he was flying on rails and she was dragging him off course.

“Uhuhu. Come, dance with me.” 

The girls demeanor was getting on his nerves. Was she not taking him seriously? Their team would lose If he found the last capture point. So that either meant that they were confident that it would not be found unlike the others. 

“Heh. So that's where it is.” Mirio grinned. “You had me there for a bit I gotta admit. Good trick.” He spun around instantly grabbing the capture point that had been floating in his blind spot. He paused and blinked. A golden leg?

“What? Did you think we would do that? Uhuhu. Nah, I am merely the diversion for the last one. It’s in a spot you can’t get to no matter how hard you try.”

**\+ a few minutes before the start of the capture trial +**

_“So these are the capture points.” Izuku rolled one of the Rectangular objects in his hand._

_“Strange that they are this small, we could move them wherever we want to and as long as one of them isn’t found we’d win.” Tetsu grinned._

_“Yeah. Actually that might be the best plan right? If they can’t get them all we win by default.” Eijiro added but he had the feeling that both ‘Lemilion’ and ‘All Might’ were far smarter than to just look in the most obvious locations._

_“I have an idea. Tetsu, Kirishima. What I say next might sound insane but trust me I have a plan.”_

_A few minutes later…._

_“You sure your legs fine like that?” Tetsu asked still very concerned about what Izuku had asked them to do. This guy really was insane or at least very close to something like it. He had ordered them to smash his left leg off so he was forced to regenerate it around one of the capture points._

_**“Y-Yeah. Urrgh. Wrath is one hell of a painkiller. I’ll be fine for the next thirty minutes. Been through worse.”** Not exactly a lie on Izuku’s part, he had fought Augus for a day straight once, there was only so much getting beaten into a mountain range you could be put through before everything else seemed slightly underwhelming. _

_“You think you can be convincing enough for neither of them to notice?” Reiko asked, more than a little creeped out of what she had just seen happen. **“P-Please, I’m always angry anyway. They won’t notice a difference. As long as we keep them busy we’ll be fine.”**_

**\+ back in the fight +**

Izuku slid backwards for several meters. The metal of his legs cracking before barely regenerating. Everything was painful, he wasn’t surprised, it was ‘All Might’ he was fighting after all. There was only so much you could do before even Wrath hit a wall.

“Geh.., ” 

[THREE MINUTES REMAINING] a deep electronic voice broadcasts across the entire field.

**“Is that the best you boys can do?”** ‘All Might’s voice droned in Izuku’s head, how can one man be so irritating?! He was one to talk. 

**“GRRRRRR...”** He tried to force his rage out once more. Sure everything hurt like hell but when did it not.

>>Wrath<<  
>>>>Wrath<<<<  
>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<  
>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

‘All Might’ however was not going to let that happen, with a punch Izuku was sent sailing into a wall.

<strike> **>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** </strike>  
<strike>>Wrath<</strike>

Suddenly a loud gong cut the entire proceedings short. Everyone stopped, the remaining three minutes were far from over so why was the test stopped?

‘All Might’ for his part appeared just as confused as the students in the observation room, who collectively were mostly just trying to keep up with what was happening and trying to not die of fright induced heart attacks. 

Why did their class have to have absolutely insane people in it? Even disregarding Midoriya the fact that Yanagi had been toying with Togata like that for several minutes was credence to her both being impossibly brave and almost certainly mad. One hit from his punches could have knocked her out or worse.

That was not even mentioning that Kirishima and Tetsu, whose name everyone just shortened down to a single Tetsu instead of saying all four different pronunciations of ‘Tetsu’ in his name, had tanked punches from ‘All Might’. 

“Is it just me or do we have a class full of mad people?” Denki asked sweating profusely, he did not want to have to fight anyone in this class no matter how innocuous they might seem on the outset. 

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**  
**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**“GAAAAAHGGG”** With a roar and in massive pain Izuku broke out of the wall that ‘All Might’ had punched him into. The wall and attached building broke down a few seconds later.

“Urrrhgh..” he collapsed almost immediately as even with all of his Wrath Mantra his leg broke apart. “Note...to self… never shove something into your leg again...urrrgh.”

Izuku sat down as the last capture point fell out of the remains of his left leg. Sure enough it regenerated just fine right afterwards. He noticed however that both his arms and his legs looked different again. 

The originally black and gold armor like appearance had started to chip away and regenerated differently, looking more dragon like, though still very much like armor.

Arriving on what seemed to be floating golden scooters were a bunch of medics, lead by Recovery Girl, who seemed quite angry with having to deal with this kind of thing already.

“Take care of the two of them, I’ll deal with the idiots who caused this mess. Look after the girl too she might not be injured but better safe than sorry.” 

Izuku froze slightly, while Recovery Girl was at this point a rather old woman of small stature it did not take him much to realize just how much authority she carried. He was almost unsure if Nezu’s opinions were second to her opinions not the other way around.

She shot Izuku a withering look. “You’re fortunate that your mantra powers negate most of the consequences to your recklessness. If that hadn’t been the case I would beat you over the head with this….” She raised her walking stick.

“...but don’t see that as a compliment. You still needlessly endangered your allies with your ploy. It may have worked out for you in the long run but that doesn’t make it any less suicidal and stupid.” she frowned.

“Now if you’d excuse me I have a ‘Symbol of Peace’ and his successor to punish and I believe you have three allies to look after.” she grumbled as she walked off doing just that. 

Izuku couldn’t help but to chuckle as what amounted to small senior woman with a wooden walking stick repeatedly hitting japans number one hero over the head like it was the most normal thing to do.

Izuku for his part decided to follow her advice and look after Eijiro and Tetsu, Reiko joined them at the two severely injured ‘hard bros’ at their medical bay beds. Izuku only now realized just many hits these two must have tanked over the past twenty minutes.

“Hrrrmmm. I’m not certain if the two of you are batshit insane or just absurdly protective of your friends.” Izuku said grimly, as much as he liked the two of them he really didn’t get what made them think that tanking hits from ‘All Might’ of all people was something you should try to do.

“We learned from the best.” Tetsu laughed weakly.

“I can regenerate limbs and you can’t you idiot.” Izuku growled. 

“Wasn’t much use in that case was it? Considering that you needed us to make it anyway.” Eijiro groaned.

“That still doesn’t make it any less foolish. I sent you to look after Reiko because Togata isn’t nearly as strong as ‘All Might’ yet.” Izuku frowned.

“Fair enough.” both Tetsu and Eijiro said weakly.

* * *

“Gah. Could you -Geh! At least tell me why the training was stopped? Guh!”

‘All Might’ groaned as Recovery Girl kept hitting him over the head with the wide end of a very heavy oak walking stick.

**“You mean aside from preventing you from nearly killing the students you are supposed to teach you big dumb lug?”** Recovery Girl almost shouted so loudly that she could have matched the announcement speakers. She coughed and caught her breath for a while before actually answering his question.

“It appears that we have a problem. Several of the guards and the sentry robots patrolling the school perimeter were killed and destroyed respectively. We suspect whoever did so knew of your little ‘war trial’ today and used the occasion to steal information on U.A’s current teaching plans.”

Recovery Girl scowled as she finished her explanation.

“Wait...” ‘All Might’ said after turning back to his gaunt looking appearance.

“Those guards and robots were equipped with tech better than…”

“...the entrance exam robots? Yes. That’s why the school is on lock down until we find out what happened.” 

* * *

“What in all hell happened out here?” ‘Snipe’ asked no one in particular. He was currently standing at the breach point of the outer fence of U.A’s outer perimeter. The place had in the last couple of years gotten more than four different new walls between the very outer wall and the actual training areas and buildings.

There was a gigantic….melted?….decayed? What even was it? Part to it. Whatever it was it had eaten straight through a huge part of the outer fence, had gone through the reinforced tempered glass behind it and whatever it was it kept the force field several meters behind that from closing.

Whoever wanted to come in here had been powerful and while they didn’t steal much the fact that the had killed twelve guards and destroyed srveral large automated turrets was not a good sign.

“Hmph. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen something like this. Heh. You bastards. You think the old ‘recruiting teenagers with attitude’ thing will work out for you huh? Not on my watch.”  
‘Snipe’ scanned the skyline and far, far off saw someone strange standing on a rooftop and staring in his direction.

It took him a fraction of a second to fire at that person, the bullet never hit its target because it vanished into nothing before it hit them. The person mockingly waved at ‘Snipe’ before vanishing.

“...Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 Notes  
Alternative Title: Brave Expectations
> 
> Not to much to note in this chapter aside from the overall note that most quirks are stronger  
in this universe than their canon counterparts. This is examplified by Eijiro and Tetsu tanking 'All Might's hits  
without any special moves. 
> 
> This was mostly done to not make things too unbalanced in Mantra's favor.  
Reiko is an interesting character, one that I think the manga and anime really needs to use more. If anything her quirk is useful for distraction  
and deception tactics but it does not appear to be used for that at all despite its obvious applications.
> 
> I might start posting another slightly more light hearted story of MHA on AO3 soon. Can't give an ETA as of yet.  
See you next chapter.


	13. Ballad of the murder ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku sat down feeling oddly far more defeated than he had in any fight.
> 
> “Don’t be so disheartened boy! You are, like everyone, merely another part of this world. You will find your answer sooner than you can think of it.”
> 
> Izuku wanted to say “Thanks” but was cut off by a loud rumbling and explosions in the distance.
> 
> “Heh. Looks like the party is about to start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost half a year, it returns.
> 
> Thanks to WhiteTiger789 for the beta reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This story now has a TvTropes Page:  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/AHerosWrath
> 
> Thanks to InformalFallacy for creating it.

**\+ Eight Weeks After The School Lockdown, Mountain range near the Union Affairs Office+**

A loud rumbling tears through the forest as countless trees are cut into pieces through slash-like impacts.

Through the dust, a man with black hair and a thin overall disposition and several younger people, students of U.A’s class 1-A were seen.

_ “Come on. Show me you’re worth this effort.” _ Yasha Midoriya said with barely an inflection in his voice. He had been called here alongside several others to help train the Students of the first year.

“Guh. Remind me, if we can ever move again after this, to punch Midoriya in the face for having such a crazy family.” Habuko Mongoose hissed, the fact that they were all even still conscious was a wonder of its own.

“...I might do it myself as much as he is not to blame for his family.” Mezo Shoji said straining to stand. They had spent the past two months out here in these mountains training like mad.

Before anyone else could start to argue a set of blue, blade like energy cuts tore through the ground and into the trees.

_ “Pay attention! If you treat every fight you get into like this. You. Will. Lose. Your lives and those of others are at stake in your battles!” _ Yasha growled with barely any inflection in his voice before running at them.

* * *

Several others were not doing any better with their training.

“Hm. Slow. You have improved, I must admit, but you rely on your quirks too much still. Todoroki! Stop freezing yourself to death, boy, it’s not becoming of you.”

Mirai Sasaki, also known as Sir Nighteye, was about as impassive as someone who could see the future always was.

He wasn’t particularly impressed with the students of 1-A, at least at first. They were adequate but lacked the ‘zing’ heroes needed. Personally, however, he couldn’t stand that Midoriya kid. The disliking at least appeared to be mutual.

“...I swear to the gods this school is either hell or somewhere close to it.” Shoto growled slowly defrosting himself. Why did every person they met have to be absolutely insane?

With the sound of rustling leaves Momo Yaoyorozu appeared behind Mirai ready to kick him in the head, only for him to dodge right underneath her kick. “So loud. I could hear you from miles away.”

Momo landed on the other side of him right next to Shoto, sliding a little from the speed she had been traveling. **“Grr. At least I get how Midoriya feels like his entire life.”**

“Angry?”

**“That’s not a way to describe it. I feel like I’m burning up from the inside. If he feels like that constantly I’d be pissed at the universe too.”**

Mirai for his part was less impressed. “Hmm. You lack focus, even more so than that boy does. Such a waste of talent.”

* * *

** _“Come on boys! Give an old man a good fight. You need to enjoy yourselves a little more.”_ **

Augus’s laugh and words were met with silence as he had, for the sixth time that day, bashed the students he had been tasked to teach into the nearest rock structure. ‘Teaching’ in Augus-land took the form of being beaten into a pulp until you were hardy enough to perhaps punch back.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

  
  


**“GAAAAAAARRRRGH!”** The rock Izuku had been flung into burst into shards as a blood red fire-like aura engulfed the surrounding area.

Izuku, had seen better days, or better weeks, or better months. His mentality had taken a hit over the past few weeks, being forced to deal with Augus and his idea of training did that to just about anyone in existence.

** _“Hoho! Still getting back up, I have to give you boys credit. You’ve toughened up a bit since we started.”_ **

Several of the others who had been training with Augus stumbled to their feet.

“This...is what your dad was dealing with for years? No wonder the guy is so angry sounding, this is insane.”

The fact that, despite being bloodied and beaten to the point of exhaustion, Neito Monoma hadn't stopped rising back to his feet was at least somewhat impressive, considering he had been the worst hand to hand combatant of the bunch. Perhaps there was at least some merit to the whole ‘learning by losing’ idea.

**“Grrr. I can’t wait until I can beat you into the ground old man.”**

** _“HAHAHA! Now that’s the spirit! Let’s see if you can ever reach that.”_ **

* * *

**\+ Eight weeks ago, one day before the Lockdown of U.A University ends+**

_ “You have to be joking.” _

_ “I am not. We have more than enough reason to assume that whoever stole this information has every intention of attacking our students and the faculty.” _

_ To say that the entirety of U.A’s staff was nervous in the face of countless angry parents was an understatement. Even someone as massive as Hound Dog could imagine better situations to be in than having hundreds of people staring at you like they were contemplating to devour your soul within the next second. _

_ Fortunately, Dues and Nezu were the ones speaking, lest someone lose their lunch and or breakfast from the atmosphere alone. _

_ “You expect us to trust that you can handle this? It’s obvious that U.A already messed this up, considering that despite your supposed best effort something was stolen.” _

_ The person speaking was Enji Todoroki, Endeavor, No. 2 Hero of Japan and the man with the worst publicity of all Japanese heroes. The only reason he was currently still in the No. 2 spot was that the Hero Commission had a massive interest in keeping him around. _

_ Otherwise, he would have been barred from the Hero Community within hours of the latest scandal, of which there were many, being broadcast. _

_ Deus, in all of his tall, thin and well dressed glory, however, had never been keen on Endeavor. _

_ He figured that Asura Midoriya might be a brute but the man had standards and cared about innocent lives, something that could not be said of Endeavor a lot of times. _

_ The look on his face was unimpressed. _

_ “What convinced you that you have a better way of handling it?” The cold tone cut Endeavors rant off. _

_ “As much as I’d enjoy listening to you blather on about how you believe we didn’t do everything in our power, I do have a question to you specifically: What do you expect to happen now? Am I supposed to bring in the army? We have better equipment than they do and our guards go to train them not the other way around.” _

_ Deus paused as the room went quiet. _

_ “I understand that you are all worried, obviously and justifiably so. However, you forget what your children are here for. The vast majority of them are aiming to become heroes themselves, and many of them are patrolling with heroes even now. As heartwarming as it is that you want them to be safe, they will, inevitably, have to fight villains and in turn be exposed to mortal danger. They and you were aware of this when you permitted them to apply here.” _

_ Deus had a flair for theatrics and for once it actually helped a situation. _

_ “However, if you are still doubtful of our intentions to protect our students with every resource available to us, we have a way to assuage your fears.” _

_ Deus snapped his fingers and the door at the far end of the conference room opened, revealing quite a few heroes of high profile as well as a man, an absolute behemoth of a man with white hair and equally white eyes. _

_ “These fine ladies and gentlemen have offered to aid us. You see we take personal offense to the intruders, especially since they killed several of our guards. They may not be part of the faculty, but they are still family. I assure you, no harm will come to your children and the assault on this school and their safety will be answered.” _

_ There was a long pause in which Enji Todoroki seemed to lose all color for a moment as he realized who several of these individuals were. _

_ “Any objections?” _

* * *

**+Present day, Somewhere in the League of Villains Hideout+**

This was stupid, absolutely annoying and most of all agitating. Why had his boss asked him to work for this mentally unstable child? There were thousands of ways he could have aided the cause that didn’t involve playing the personal bodyguard for a man-child who had no idea on how to lead anyone or give anyone commands.

It certainly wasn’t helped by the fog lady, a forty to fifty something bombshell of a woman who kept treating this all of the air of apathy someone only treated a task when it was irrelevant to them.

Apparently this was her last gig for the boss, which was fair enough, dealing with the man-child as your direct superior was like pulling teeth out with serrated toothpicks.

Still a little encouragement would have been nice, or at least some drinks.

No, no such luck for him. So he had to just keep gritting his teeth and deal with it. He ignored any request his ‘direct superior’ made that was spoken in a voice louder than room acceptability.

It had taken them months of searching to find where those hero brats had been holing up at.

Eight. Fucking. Agonizing. Weeks. Under this laughable excuse for a future leader. He had begged his boss to just let him cave the brats head in and lead this whole thing himself.

No. No of course he couldn’t, because this kid was his bosses personal pet project, unlike literally any other pet project his boss had.

At least they had enough time to finish several of the Nomus, though he personally thought those things were pretty stupid too.

Even a lot of the other ‘subordinates’ were completely unimpressed even as they started gearing up for the big assault.

One of them was a giant, constantly grinning brute whose villain name was ‘Muscular’. Huge, dumb and about as bloodthirsty as one might expect a wall of meat and sinew to be. A match made in heaven with his ‘superior’ whose plan appeared to be: Send in a whole lot of goons and some halfway strong people, plus whatever the big boss has kicking around the fridge.Yeah, killer plan.

No backup plans, no back up big fuck-off weapon, no escape plan beyond let the fog lady teleport the important people back out.

Fucking, fantastic.

* * *

**+Union Affairs Office, Mountain Lodges+**

The night was calm and clear, almost a little too serene.

Izuku had gotten used to a lot of things over the past few months at U.A, though granted they hadn’t been much on the actual campus for some reason, apparently the lock down was a lot more dire than they had been told.

This had made the entirety of Class 1-A suspicious, the idea had been thrown around that they were either bait for a trap, or they were the trap for whoever caused the lockdown.

Izuku didn’t like this situation at all, as there was something they weren’t being told about that could mean their deaths if they didn’t know about it and he hated it.

Perhaps it was Augus’s influence but the longer he stayed here, the less he liked the supposed ‘Pro Heroes’ telling them all what that could and could not do. He had matched someone two grades ahead in combat several times already, how much proving of his own worth would he have to do for them?

A lot, probably. As much as he hated it, they very likely had a good reason to put them through all of this. He couldn’t sleep, being expected to go to sleep hours before he was used to was a bit much. For most people sleeping eight to twelve hours was normal, but he had been raised on five hours, seven if it was a slow day at best.

So meditation was his best option to calm down for now, his father apparently used it during times of crisis to regain his composure.

Yet, sitting up on the roof, their little improvised dormitory meditating hadn’t helped him at all. His anger felt as burning as ever and despite his hope that it would stay only aimed at those he actively hated he found himself slipping time and again.

He had seen it with Togata, who he still refused to call by his first name. As much as he wanted to apologize for reacting the way he did, he didn’t understand the circumstances or really cared for them. Togata had been his friend for a long time, so it logically shouldn’t have mattered. If he wasn’t told something like this, then there had to be a reason.

However, the rage in him asked:** “What could that reason be? What could it possibly be?”**

He didn’t have an answer, he did not have an answer.

** _“Now I’m no expert, boy, but you of all people should know that you can’t have an answer for everything."_ **

Izuku opened his eyes and almost reflexively turned towards where the voice had come from.

Sure enough, Augus was sitting behind him, his back turned to him, on the same roof.

** _“The world’s bigger than any of us. However we... are warriors! Fighting is our purpose! I feel it whenever you or your father punch me, as much as you two love pretending you are heroes, there is warrior blood in those veins. Justice? Heroics? Mere words on a canvas for all of us!”_ **

Izuku growled. “Feh. Refusing to accept the world around you changed doesn’t make you a warrior. You’re just stubborn.”

** _“Relax grandson, enjoy every moment! You fight, then eat good food. You fight, then drink fine wine. You fight, then sleep with beautiful women. Hell, fight with beautiful women! That is what it means to live.”_ **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Izuku shot to his feet almost instantly. **“You don’t know what living is! There’s more to the world than self indulgence!”**

** _“Is there? Then tell me, what is living to you?”_ **

There was a long pause. Izuku tried to find an answer but found himself failing.

**“I...don’t know.”**

** _“Of course you don’t boy! Because you are, despite your best efforts to pretend otherwise, still a young man. You have yet to see how the world around you works. There is so much still out there for you to experience! You would be a fool if you pretended to know what living feels like.”_ **

Izuku sat down feeling oddly far more defeated than he had in any fight.

** _“Don’t be so disheartened boy! You are, like everyone, merely another part of this world. You will find your answer sooner than you can think of it.”_ **

Izuku wanted to say “Thanks” but was cut off by a loud rumbling and explosions in the distance.

** _“Heh. Looks like the party is about to start.”_ **

* * *

Within seconds the entirety of class 1-A and the present heroes ran out of the buildings to check out where the noise came from. Izuku and Augus jumped off the building at the same time and landed near the rest.

Looking over the forests along the mountain ranges they could see explosions tearing through the brush.

“So they’ve made their move.” Yasha said with a cold tone, they had planned for this fight but all the planning in the world could go bad within minutes if handled wrong.

Augus had different ideas on how to handle a massive villain assault.

**“Alright. Boys and Girls today you will be exposed to what the hero business likes to call: A massive cover up. While the ladies and gentlemen of your school faculty would like you to believe that they planned for this. They were actually hoping that the group currently setting this forest on fire would not find this place before they were dealt with.”**

Izuku was a bit too focused on the burning forest to see it but his teachers were collectively face palming because his grandfather had done his usual thing, that is to say: Not care about acceptable etiquette.

**“However, I did not spend two months beating every last one of you into shape for you to lay dead on the ground while these people pretend they own the world. So you have a choice, you can either listen to what your teachers are going to say and evacuate, or you can show these weaklings who really should be scared.”**

There was a pause before the entirety of class 1-A sprung into action, converging to forge a plan.

* * *

“So what do we do?” Setsuna asked first to get ahead of the chaos.

“Well as much as it pains me to say it but Augus is correct, we cannot just let these people destroy this place. Midoriya-kun knows the most about fighting so I recommend we follow his plans.” To everyone’s confusion and surprise Iida seemed to not even want to argue about running away as they should theoretically do.

Izuku crossed his black plated arms. “I am no expert on war tactics, nor on battle tactics. You all have seen me fight, there is little need to elaborate. However if anything I do think we need is an idea of how many enemies we are dealing with. More importantly we need to figure out where they are coming from and how to stop them.”

There was a short pause, Monoma specifically seemed in thought, before seemingly snapping to attention. “Tokoyami! Shouji! You two are the best at getting visuals in this light, we need as many confirmations on anything alive down there as we can.”

The two silent types stared at Monoma for a moment, he usually wasn’t nearly as focused sounding as this so they figured he had a plan. Contemplating a way to get this done they got to work.

**[Dupli-Arms: The Watcher]** – Shouji created quite a few more arms than he usually did, each adorned with an eye.

**[Dark Shadow: Cursed Million Eyes]** – Covering Shouji with Dark Shadow enhanced Shouji’s vision into the dark of the forest, allowing him to see what was going on down there.

“I count around eighty humans down there, varying quirks, they appear to be coming from the other side of the valley.” Shouji reported, his voice sounding distorted by Dark Shadow.

“Kinoko! Todoroki! Tetsu and Kirishima! We need this area defended, if they get here it’s too far.”

Monoma seemed to be rather better at planning things than he had let on, despite his tone the class knew what he wanted and how he wanted it done without being told.

Within a few minutes the entire area was fortified into a fortress of ice and with the cliff face being covered by a veritable mushroom forest.

“We have movement on the side of the valley, more are coming. These ones are bigger than the last ones, a lot bigger.” Shouji reported.

Izuku cricked his neck “Alright, Monoma? What’s our plan?”

Monoma paused. “If we can’t locate where they’re coming from exactly...”

“Ssss. Then our only option is to attack.” Habuko hissed.

“Correct. As much as I despise putting you kids at the forefront, that is the best option.” Sir Nighteye stated calmly “I would recommend that you split into two teams, one half defends this area the others advance.”

* * *

This was going badly. It was one thing to be sent against hero students, it was quite another to be sent into this murderous blender of what passed as school students.

Within less than twenty minutes the ninety people strong invasion of low-grade villains had been reduced down to less than twenty.

“What the fuck is going on here Kurogiri?! We were supposed to be dealing with low-level shit heads until All-Might shows up!”

Miss Kuro was not having the best day of her life. Or the best week, or the best month, in fact most of this year had been one awful mess after the other. She was just about done.

Her lack of a reaction seemed to not matter much as her supposed superior, who she was supposed to serve, was busying himself yelling down at the underlings he had basically sent to their soon-to-be incarceration.

Meanwhile, their second in command, a monochrome man with a baseball outfit and four red eyes that had black sclera was just coldly staring both at him and at the supposed ‘secret weapons’ they had brought along.

These things...looked like ducks. Giant, humanoid, musclebound, ducks. Their heads had exposed eyes, large teeth and most confusingly, exposed brains. There were two of these things, one with eight arms that chainsaws on each end and one with a mere two arms that was even more massive than the other.

The second in command groaned in exasperation as they lost contact to even more of their minions.

This ‘plan’ was so exhaustively stupid.

As he found out within the next few seconds it would get even worse as several people landed in front of them.

* * *

_**“Greetings, weaklings! We bring you gifts. I must sadly say he broke on our way here.****”**_ Augus said in his usual volume and tossed the unconscious ‘Muscular’ to the remaining villains, he landed with a loud ‘thud’.

Currently accounted for in this little strike force were Izuku, Momo, Yasha, Augus and Inasa.

“You know you could have made it a bit more difficult to get here you know, you had about half an hour to keep us away from here.” Momo giggled a little, she hadn’t even worked up a sweat so far.

**“WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT ISN’T ALL MIGHT, WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE IDIOTS?!”**

The baseball cap wearing man groaned, he had told his idiotic leader who that geezer and most of these others were but if the name wasn’t ‘All Might’ he hadn’t cared.

**“OH FUCKING WHATEVER! NOMUUUUU!”**

The huge brutes seemingly stood to attention instantly.

**“KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE IDIOTS!”**

There was a pause in which the huge brutes slowly turned toward them and then….

**“KWAAAAAAAARRRRKKK!” **The Nomus let loose a collective, mighty, roar.

There was a pause.

“...Did...Did they just quack?” Inasa asked incredulously.

Before that question could be answered the massive Black Nomu had closed the distance to Izuku almost instantly.

** _“No you don’t! I haven’t had a good fight all day.”_ ** With a single punch to the side Augus sent the Nomus flying off into the distance before jumping after it.

There was another pause.

“Miss Kuro...please tell me that wasn’t the Nomu equipped to kill All Might.” the baseball cap wearing man said solemnly

“I will not, but it was.” she said calmly but the tone betrayed her.

The man blinked with all of his four eyes a few times, before taking his baseball bat and knocking his own commanders lights out instantly. This had all gone to shit and if his boss didn’t get his precious handy boy back he would be pissed beyond belief.

“Miss Kuro! Take this idiot and leave. I’ll take the Menagerie...”

Before he could continue, Yasha and Inasa interrupted their proceedings.

“You’re not going anywhere!” a storm empowered punch from Inasa dispersed Miss Kuro’s fog enough that she couldn’t teleport herself out but she still got their leader away.

_ “You are fighting me, club man.” _ With a set of kicks and baseball hits both Yasha and the strange man disappeared.

Izuku noted to his surprise that the baseball man was able to keep up with his Uncle, a terrifying prospect.

“Urrch....” Miss Kuro groaned as her fog recovered just enough for her to vanish before more idiocy got to her, perhaps she needed a different job? Wasn’t there a bar around that was looking for another bartender?

There was another pause…

**“GRAAAAAAAAKKK!”** Within moments the other Nomu, which had been frozen like a statue for a good few seconds, was upon the remaining three heroes.

“Grrrrgggggg.” Izuku barely managed to block this multi armed beast by generating more arms in hopes to keep the rest from getting the others hit by the chainsaws.

>>Wrath<<

>>>>Wrath<<<<

>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Wrath<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

<strike> **>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Burst<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** </strike>

He had forgotten the damn monstrosity had legs and it kicked him away, sending him hurling into the forest further down.

Before the creature could turn to them like an old door hinge and make a repeat performance Inasa blasted it with a storm from his quirk in hopes of slowing it down.

“Please tell me you have a plan, I do not know how to block chainsaws.” He growled through clenched teeth as the thing ever so slowly kept turning towards them.

“Just one.” With a burst of speed that lifted bits of the cliff they were standing on Momo jumped up and with a flying ax kick from above tried to hit the things brain. Only to be blocked by its saws.

She wasn’t intending to be stopped by that however. With every ounce of strength she kept putting into her leg she could feel the Nomus saws bend beneath her. Golden, glowing veins, not unlike Izuku’s and Asura’s red, began shimmering through her skin.

>>Divine<<

>>>>Divine<<<<

>>>>>>>>Divine<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>Divine<<<<<<<<<<<

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Divine<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Divine<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Divine<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Divine<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Divine<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Indignation<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

The entire cliff and most of the entire forest was temporarily engulfed in a golden, serene light before with the reverberating sound of a massive gong the entire cliff side was flattened, entombing the entire forest in dust.

It would take a while for the dust in the area to settle. It would take even a bit longer to locate Augus, who in his amusement with the Black Nomu had apparently tamed the damned thing and was using it as a steed to collect the rest of the students.

It took even longer still for the rest to find Momo and Inasa, who both had survived. One thing was certain though, whatever that Chainsaw wielding Nomu had been once, it was nothing more than blood stain in the crater now.

* * *

Off in the distance, far away from the forest, the sole remaining free man of the failed villain invasion growled to himself as he limped, broken bat in hand, away. His former boss? Could go fuck himself, that fool had no idea what he was getting himself into.

He had seen it though, the power of mantra, perhaps, just perhaps he could make use of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on chapter 13:
> 
> Mysterious Bat-Man  
A strange individual, who appears to work for the Leage of Villains, though his personal agenda is unknown.  
Despite his oddly average appearance he seems to have far greater power behind him than he lets on.
> 
> Miss Kuro?  
A strange woman made of black fog, appears to have worked for the League for a long time, not the happiest woman around.  
Current Location: Unknown.
> 
> Divine Mantra:  
The mysterious mixed Mantra of Momo Yaoyorozu, a rarely seen Mantra type that appears to outright erase things from existence.  
Due to it's rarity it remains largely unexplored.
> 
> Augus:  
Asura's hedonistic father, wandering martial artist and blind hermit. A man of self indulgence he values enjoying one self over everything.  
Despite his often self interest fueled sayings he appears rather perceptive on matters regarding heroes and villains.  
He seemingly possess mantra though seems to refuse using it unless a fight really gets him riled up.


End file.
